Mi Niña
by Irina Monteith
Summary: Yo rompi la promesa que le hice, pero ella rompio mi corazon. Apesar de eso, ella jamas dejara de ser mi niña.
1. Cap 1 Haciendo planes

**Hola a todos, aquí yo con un nuevo fic, espero que les guste!**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

**MI NIÑA**

**CAP 1 – ****HACIENDO PLANES**  
**POV RACHEL**

Después de unas merecidas vacaciones, estaba de vuelta en el instituto, los chicos se abrían como el mar rojo a mis lados

- Hey Rachel – me grito Tina y yo le devolví el saludo  
- Rachel hola – dijo un chico que no conocía, pero aun así le sonreí

Ser popular es genial, todos quieren conocerme y saludarme. En McKinley hay tres motivos por los que puedes ser popular, el primero ser jugador del equipo de futbol, segundo ser animadora y el tercero formar parte del Club Glee y yo soy co capitana de Nuevas Direcciones y las animadoras.

Quinn Fabray mi mejor amiga, es la capitana de las animadoras y mi precioso novio es mi co capitán en Glee. Sonreí al ver que a pesar de cinco años de noviazgo nuestras mentes seguían estando tan unidas, ya que apenas lo pensé, el apareció en un pasillo.

- Hola mi estrellita – se acerco a mí y me beso – como terminaron tus vacaciones? – habíamos pasado juntos todo el primer mes, pero luego él se fue de vacaciones a LA  
- Extrañándote – le dije abrazándolo con fuerza  
- Yo también te extrañe – empezamos a caminar tomados de la mano hasta que encontramos a mi amiga con su novio  
- Hola Quinn – le dije corriendo a su lado para abrazarla – hey Sam – le dije al chico rubio a su lado  
- Hola – me contesto el también abrazándome, yo tengo una muy buena relación con el, también lo considero como mi amigo

Nosotros cuatro formábamos las dos parejas más influyentes de la escuela, creo que Sam y Quinn son más populares ya que ella es animadora y el jugador de fut y ambos están en Glee. Después de nosotros cuatro yo diría que esta Tina y Mike o tal vez Artie y Britt no estoy segura

- Que hay Jesse – le dijo Sam secamente a mi novio y Quinn solo se limito a sonreírle de manera fingida  
- Todo bien – les contesto Jesse – bueno Estrellita me tengo que ir – Jesse me dio un beso y se dio la vuelta, para caminar a su primera clase, yo mire a mis amigos con reprobación  
- Que! – exclamo Sam como si nada  
- Podrían ser un poco más amables – les dije enfadada  
- Rachel sabes que él no es de nuestro agrado y que lo saludamos solo por ti – yo sabía que a ellos no les simpatizaba, pero él era mi novio, pese a quien le pese, las cosas son así y no cambiaran, además, ellos como mis amigos deberían aceptarlo  
- Hola Chicos – dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas, me voltee a ver de quien se trataba  
- Ashh lo que me faltaba – resople al ver a Finn Hummel. Según se no tiene novia así que su popularidad se limita a ser el quarterback y un Don Juan por el cual todas mueren, empecé a caminar ya que no soportaba ni tenerlo cerca.  
- Hola y adiós Finn – escuche a Quinn decirle – Rach espérame – me grito y cuando estuvo a mi lado se colgó de mi brazo – no entiendo porque odias tanto a Finn  
- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no lo odio – le explique de nuevo – es solo que no me agrada, además – agregue – no quiero que peleemos de nuevo por culpa de ese animal  
- Bueno está bien – dijo Quinn rodando los ojos

Entramos a nuestra primera clase y nos sentamos juntas como ya era costumbre, el profesor Schue entro poco después de nosotras e inicio la clase.

**POV ****QUINN **

Sam y yo estamos en un pasillo de la escuela besándonos, yo estoy recostada en mi casillero y Sam esta frente a mí con su mano en mi cuello

- Sam – susurre entre sus labios  
- Mmm – musito sin dejar de besarme  
- Recuerdas el plan verdad – Sam se detuvo para mirarme  
- Estas segura – me pregunto nervioso – Rachel podría enojarse  
- Sam por favor, ya lo hablamos – mi novio resoplo y volvió a besarme  
- Es solo que a veces las amigas sabemos mejor lo que la otra necesita  
- Aja – dijo sonriendo – y a veces los novios sabemos mejor que es lo que nuestra chica necesita - me cerro el ojo de manera sexy y volvió a besarme

**Flashback**

Hoy es nuestro último día en la playa por lo que Sam y yo decidimos pasarnos todo el día bajo una palmera, mientras mis padres hacían un último tour por la ciudad.

Yo estaba mirando el mar en silencio – Quinn – dijo mi novio sacudiéndome del brazo para que le prestara atención – me estas asustando, porque estas tan callada? – cuestiono

- Estaba pensando en Rach – mi amiga me tenía muy preocupada  
- Qué pasa con ella? – yo me voltee para verlo a la cara  
- Creo que no es feliz – le explique  
- Porque dices eso amor – pregunto levantando una ceja – a mi me parece que es muy feliz, es popular tiene novio, sus papás la aman  
- Si parece que es feliz – le dije un poco enojada – pero yo sé que no lo es

Desde que yo llegue a Ohio hace cuatro años Rachel ha sido mi mejor amiga, siempre ha estado a mi lado. Desde que la conocí ha sido la novia de Jesse St James, un chico que vive a una cuadra de nuestras casas.

Pero últimamente Rachel no se ve muy feliz y no me quiere decir porque hay días en que se queda mirando el vacio y suspira con tristeza, además cuando pasamos por el parquecito que está cerca de casa su cara cambia completamente y sus ojos se llenan de tristeza

Y por otro lado esta Finn desde que los conozco no son los mejores amigos pero al menos se decían hola y ahora ella no lo puede ni ver. Según Hiram y Leroy, cuando ellos se mudaron hace como diez años Finn se volvió el amigo inseparable de Rachel. Pero ellos al igual que yo desconocen porque dejaron de ser amigos.

- Quinn – dijo Sam sacudiéndome de nuevo  
- Sam tengo una idea – le dije feliz  
- Que idea? – pregunto desconfiado  
- Bueno tu averiguaras con Finn porque él y Rachel dejaron de ser amigos  
- Oh no no no – dijo el moviendo las manos – que tiene que ver Finn con la tristeza de Rachel, ella no lo soporta – Sam sabia menos de ellos, ya que el solo tenía un año en McKinley, mismo tiempo que tenia de ser mi novio y amigo de Finn  
- Mira ellos eran muy amigos – le explique solo lo más importante – creo que ella extraña a su mejor amigo  
- Qué manera tan rara de extrañar – soltó entre risas  
- Bueno entonces me vas a ayudar – pregunte poniendo cara de cachorrito  
- Sabes que si – me lance feliz a sus brazos, porque estoy segura de que nadie tiene un novio mejor que el mío

* * *

- Hola Quinn – escuche la voz de mi amiga y me separe de Sam para verla corriendo hacia mi, nos abrazamos – hey Sam – le dijo a mi novio  
- Hola – el también la abrazo, amaba que dos de las personas que mas quiero se lleven tan bien  
- Que hay Jesse – dijo Sam sin ganas y yo me limite a sonreírle  
- Todo bien – nos dijo, el sabía que no lo queríamos y yo estoy segura de que el no nos soporta solo que es mejor actor – bueno Estrellita me tengo que ir – le dijo a mi amiga y la beso. Yo iba a preguntarle a Rach por sus vacaciones pero ella se volteo a mirarnos con cara de asesina en serie  
- Que! – dijo Sam levantando los hombros  
- Podrían ser un poco más amables – se que debería serlo pero hay algo que me dice que no  
- Rachel sabes que él no es de nuestro agrado y que lo saludamos solo por ti – no podía mentirle, ella lo sabia  
- Hola Chicos – vi a Finn viniendo hacia nosotros, Rachel a penas lo vio hizo cara de desagrado, a pesar de que ella siempre es antipática con él, Finn parece ignorarlo  
- Ashh lo que me faltaba – se fue sin despedirse, juraría que iba tirando humo por la nariz  
- Hola y adiós Finn – le dije a mi otro amigo, me acerque a Sam y lo bese – recuerda el plan – le susurre al oído y salí corriendo tras mi amiga – Rach espérame – le dije cuando la tuve a la vista y la tome del brazo – no entiendo porque odias tanto a Finn – dije haciendo mi último intento y ella confesara la verdad  
- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no lo odio, es solo que no me agrada, además – hizo una pausa, para dejar el enojo de lado – no quiero que peleemos de nuevo por culpa de ese animal – pronto me daría cuenta de que pasaba  
- Bueno está bien – dije para que se quedara tranquila

Las clases pasaron rapidísimo, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo corrí a buscar a Sam para que me contara lo que había averiguado


	2. Cap 2 El dedo en la llaga

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

**CAP ****2 – EL DEDO EN LA LLAGA**

**POV FINN**

Cuando Quinn se marcho Sam y yo nos fuimos a clase y nos sentamos en nuestros habituales lugares, estábamos conversando sobre nuestras vacaciones, de pronto Karofsky, más conocido como rata de biblioteca, nos dijo que la profesora no podría llegar, por lo que tendríamos casi toda la mañana libre.

- Oye Finn – me dijo Sam mientras salíamos de la clase – quería preguntarte algo?

- Sabes que si es de la Gran V, debes preguntárselo a Puck – todos en el instituto creían que yo me acostaba con todas, pero en realidad jamás pasábamos de la primera base

- No no es de eso – dijo rascándose la cabeza

- Entonces? – pregunte confundido

- Bueno es que en las vacaciones Quinn me dijo que alguna vez tu y Rachel Berry habían sido muy amigos – yo sonreí de medio lado, sintiendo la herida abrirse de nuevo – bueno solo quería saber porque ahora ni se hablan? – termino de preguntar al fin

Sam es mi mejor amigo y realmente creo que para superar ese trauma debería contárselo a alguien – sígueme – le dije y camine hasta las graderías del campo de futbol

- Cuando yo tenía seis años, Rachel y sus padres se mudaron a la casa junto a la mía – empecé por la parte sencilla – yo estaba pegado a mi ventana mirando a los nuevos vecinos, del auto bajaron dos hombres y uno abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y tendió su mano, y vi salir a una niña de cabello largo y oscuro, con una falta azul y una blusita blanca

- Como recuerdas tanto? – pregunto Sam confundido

- La verdad no lo sé – recordaba cada detalle de ese día, me sentía como si estuviera justo en mi ventana de nuevo

- Continua – me pidió

- Bueno la niña volteo hacia mi ventana y nuestras miradas se conectaron por un segundo, luego de eso yo entre en pánico cerré mi ventana y me escondí bajo mi cama - Sam se rio de mi

**Flashback**

- Finn – dijo mi mamá entrando en mi habitación, yo saque la cabeza de mi escondite – que haces ahí cariño? – pregunto mi madre con una tierna sonrisa

- Emm yo yo – mi mama volvió a sonreír

- Quieres ir conmigo a visitar a los nuevos veci… - salí como un rayo y tome la mano de mi mama – woow desde cuando tan feliz de conocer a los vecinos – dijo mirándome de manera sonsacadora, yo solo levante los hombros

Al bajar las escaleras Kurt nos estaba esperando, mamá nos tomo a uno en cada mano, llegamos y mi madre toco la puerta, mientras esperábamos a que abrieran mis pies se movían como si quisiera ir al baño, la puerta se abrió y el señor blanco con anteojos nos sonrió cordialmente

- Hola soy Carole Hummel – dijo mi madre – y ellos son mis hijos Kurt – mi hermano hizo una reverencia y yo me reí bajito – y el es Finn – cuando dijo mi nombre mi niña se asomo atrás de la puerta

- Un gusto, yo soy Hiram y ella es mi talentosa hija Rachel – yo voltee a mirarla y ella sonrió tímidamente – pasen – Mi madre paso primero, seguida de Kurt – Chicos suban a la habitación de Rachel a jugar – mi hermano dio un salto de alegría, supongo que estaba feliz de ya no tener que jugar conmigo y mi balón de futbol

- Vengan – nos dijo Rachel, yo imaginando la tragedia que me esperaba alrededor de una mesa de té, hice una mueca de dolor

- Ma no podemos ir al parque? – pregunte, tratando de escapar

- No se si a Rachel la dejan – dijo mi mama mirando al padre de Rachel

- Si si me dejan – dijo ella corriendo a la puerta y Kurt y yo la seguimos, Kurt y ella se adelantaron y platicaban de sus canciones, supongo que mi hermano había encontrado a una amiga – Y que hacemos aquí? – pregunto ella meciéndose en un columpio

- Podemos jugar a las escondidas – le propuse

- Bueno tu cuentas – dijo apresurada señalando a Kurt, mi hermano asintió y fue a la pared al otro lado – ven – ella me tomo de la mano y empezó a correr

- Rachel no deberíamos ir tan lejos – le dije al ver que empezaba a salir del parquecito por el agujero que está en la parte trasera

- No seas gallina – su comentario me insulto así que para demostrarle que no era una gallina la seguí

Rachel corría y corría, yo jamás había ido tan lejos, de pronto mi niña resbalo y callo – aucchh – se quejo y vi como sus ojos se humedecían

- Estas bien? – le pregunte apresurando el paso para quedar frente a ella

- Me duele – dijo llorisqueando

- Ven trata de levantarte – tome sus manos y nuestras miradas de nuevo se conectaron, hasta que ella cambio su gesto por uno de dolor

- No puedo – dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, limpie su lagrima y me sentí muy culpable, no debí dejarla llegar hasta aquí

- Voy a ir por tus papás – dije incorporándome

- No – se quejo – me da miedo – yo asentí y trate de acercarla a un árbol para que pudiera recostarse

Cuanto deseaba poder ser más grande y cargarla en mis brazos, pero solo pude sentarme a su lado, de pronto ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo sonreí.

- Fiiinnnnnnnnnnnn… Racheeeelllllll – escuchaba como nos llamaban a lo lejos, debían haber pasado muchas horas porque ya casi no veía el sol, me levante con cuidado para no despertar a mi niña

- Aquí estamos – grite y Rachel salto, me di un golpe en la cabeza por despertarla – todavía te duele – ella asintió

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo y cuidarme – me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

- Lo hare siempre que me lo pidas – me puse frente a ella y le tome la mano

- Lo prometes? – pregunto con una sonrisa y yo asentí, poco después aparecieron sus padres

* * *

- Ella te gustaba, verdad? – me pregunto Sam, yo solo asentí – y porque se separaron?

- Esa es la parte fea de la historia – resople y continúe – después de ese día Rachel fue mi mejor amiga y algunas veces la compartía con Kurt o jugábamos los tres, pero ella seguía siendo mi niña y mi hermano lo sabia – Sam asintió – cuatro años después apareció Jesse y arruino todo, Rachel nos cambio por el – dije triste

- Woow todavía la quieres – afirmo Sam y yo no le conteste nada

**Flashback**

- Rachel porque ya casi no juegas con nosotros? – le reclame la tarde que llego a mi casa

- Finn – dijo tomándome de la mano – Jesse no tiene amigos

- Por algo será – dije enojado, el me estaba robando a mi niña y yo no lo soportaba, en la escuela ya Rachel casi no me hablaba, solo corría de un lado a otro con Jesse y su corito. Con Kurt aun hablaba seguido porque él estaba en el coro con ellos, pero yo ya no era importante

- No seas así, el me dijo que te invitaba a su fiesta de cumpleaños – lo defendió

- No quiero ir – dije caprichoso cruzándome de brazos

- Por favor – unió sus manos a manera de suplica – por mi – soltó una pequeña risita

- Bueno pero solo un rato – ella rio fuerte y me tomo de la mano para arrastrarme a la casa de Jesse

Cuando entramos Jesse le pidió a todos que hicieran silencio, porque tenía algo importante que decir – como ya saben es mi cumpleaños – dijo parándose sobre una mesa – y solo quiero algo – hizo una pausa y volteo a vernos – Rachel se mi novia – yo abrí los ojos como platos

- Si – chillo ella con alegría, como pude me solté del brazo de Rachel y salí corriendo fuera de la casa – Finn espera – me grito Rachel, corriendo para alcanzarme

- Para esto querías que viniera? – le grite enfadado, ella retrocedió asustada y yo me di la vuelta para volver a mi casa

- Espera Finn quédate conmigo – me suplico

- No Rachel ya no podemos ser amigos – le dije triste, ver a la niña que siempre considere mía con otro, seria doloroso

- Tu prometiste que siempre que lo pidiera te quedarías conmigo y me cuidarías – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Esa promesa se acabo – me quite la pulsera que ella me regalo y se la devolví – ya tienes quien te cuide

- Oye porque hiciste llorar a mi novia – grito Jesse entrando en escena, no sé porque, pero me fui sobre él y lo empecé a golpear

- Suéltalo animal – me grito Rachel de pronto, me voltee a verla sorprendido y mi niña de ojos tiernos ya no estaba ahí

* * *

- Rachel cambio su mirada por la fría que tiene ahora – suspire

- Wow – dijo Sam nuevamente – Finn porque no le dices que tú la amas

- Yo no la amo – me apresure a contestar

- Aja – la campana sonó y nos levantamos para ir a nuestra siguiente clase.

**POV SAM**

Vi a Quinn corriendo por los pasillos hasta mi, salto en mis brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me beso, cada vez que hacia eso todo lo demás desaparecía – que averiguaste? – pregunto dando saltitos

- Solo por eso me besaste así – ella negó – bueno es más complicado de lo que crees – ella puso cara de terror – Finn está enamorado de ella

- Que! – Quinn sonrió aun más feliz – es genial, el es perfecto para ella

- Quinn olvidas a Jesse – dije tratando de que se tranquilizara – además tu amiga fue la que lo escogió a el

- Cuéntame todo – exigió Quinn jalándome del brazo.

Caminamos hasta que nos tumbamos bajo un árbol, Quinn solo escuchaba mientras yo le contaba toda la historia y cada vez que algo pasaba abría la boca como una gran O

- Rachel lo odia por haber roto su promesa – dijo Quinn cuando termine

- Pero que querías que hiciera, si ella, "su niña", acepto ser la novia de otro – dije defendiendo a mi amigo

- De seguro ella no pensó lo que dijo – ambos defendíamos a nuestros amigos – ella no habría querido herirlo, estoy segura

- Pero lo hizo – aunque no lo quisiera yo ya había tomado partido en esta historia

- Pero no intencionalmente – dijo Quinn enojada, poniéndose de pie

- Espera – le grite y corrí a abrazarla por la cintura – no quiero que nos peleemos – le susurre al oído – solo date cuenta de que los dos metieron la pata – ella asintió y me sonrió

* * *

**Hola bueno que les parecio el segundo capitulo?**

**Mil gracias a todos por los reviews y las alertas**


	3. Cap 3 Se acaba el tiempo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

**CAP 3 – SE ACABA EL TIEMPO**  
**POV JESSE**

Mi teléfono sonó camino a la casa, al ver de quien se trataba no quise contestar, ya que Rachel iba a mi lado y quería encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con ella

- No vas a contestar? – me pregunto la segunda vez que mi teléfono timbro  
- No, tu sabes lo que pienso de conducir responsablemente – no podía seguir dándole largas a este tema, cuando llegáramos a su casa se lo diría

Llegamos más rápido de lo que pensé y precisamente cuando nosotros llegamos el imbécil de Hummel estaba parqueando su auto, claramente note como toda expresión de Rachel cambio, se puso muy tensa en su asiento.

No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo ella aun tenga sentimientos por él. Desde que la conocí sabía que ella lo prefería, pero yo logre alejarla poco a poco y él me facilito las cosas cuando le partió el corazón y luego me golpeo

Maldito, la humillación que me hizo ese día nunca se la voy a perdonar. Golpearme frente a todos en MI cumpleaños. Pero la satisfacción que siento de verlo retorcerse porque yo tengo a su niña, no tiene precio, yo jamás le iba a dejar a Rachel y ella jamás me va a dejar por él.

- Hey Rachel – dije a ver si separaba los ojos de su amado fenómeno  
- Si Jesse – dijo aun sin mirarme  
- Tengo algo que decirte – yo estaba furioso pase toda la semana pasada planeando esto y nuestra memorable despedida y ella no me prestaba atención  
- Aja – articulo aun con los ojos en su vecinito, en ese momento mi teléfono volvió a sonar  
- Me tengo que ir – ella tomo su mochila y me dio un rápido beso – Te amo – le dije por costumbre  
- Yo también – grito corriendo a su casa

Nuestra relación se basa en que casi tenemos los mismos sueños y creo que eso fue lo que nos unió al principio, ahora solo estábamos juntos por costumbre y por venganza, se que ella no me ama, nunca lo ha hecho y la verdad yo tampoco.

Cuando Rachel entro a su casa le devolví la llamada a Shelby – Hola, soy Jesse – dije, mientras ponía en marcha el auto

- _Te he llamado tres veces – dijo enfadada – porque no contestabas?_  
- Estaba con Rachel y aun no le he dicho – escuche un bufido del otro lado  
- _Jesse tienes hasta el viernes para volver a Carmel – grito furiosa_  
- Ya lo sé – dije frustrado – no voy a pasar más tiempo con estos perdedores  
- _Muy bien – dijo respirando hondo – nos hablamos_  
- Si – conteste y termine la llamada

En la escuela todos creen que olvide mis años de gloria en Vocal Adrenaline y que ahora estoy llevando a Nuevas Direcciones al éxito y al inicio fue así, pero en McKinley no aceptan mis ideas claramente superiores, por lo que desde hace algún tiempo no me siento cómodo aquí

Un par de semanas antes de salir a vacaciones recibí una llamada de Shelby Corcoran la entrenadora de Vocal Adrenaline ella casi me suplico que volviera, que necesitaban a la voz principal de su coro. Su llamada fue música para mis oídos

Me pidió que fuera a verlos y compre un tiquete a LA para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Por eso engañe a Rachel y le dije que mis padres habían decidido de último momento ir a vacacionar fuera de Ohio.

Tenía años de no ver a mis antiguos amigos, pero al reunirme con ellos fue como si las cosas no hubieran cambiado, nunca en Nuevas Direcciones me sentí tan cómodo como con ellos.

Shelby me ofreció empleos para mis padres, autos del año y una casa nueva. No me podía negar a su oferta, además es más probable que con ellos llegue a tener más éxito.

Debía decirle pronto a Rachel, porque planeo irme de aquí, pero no planeo por nada dejarle el camino libre a Finn Hummel. Rachel seguirá siendo mi novia, de hecho antes de irme, debo lograr ser el primer hombre en su cama. 

**POV RACHEL**

Entre a mi casa y mis papis estaban en la sala, por lo que corrí a abrazarlos y besarlos – Rachel – me dijo mi papi – estuvimos hablando – oh no esto no podía ser bueno – y no entendemos porque tu ventana tiene meses cerrada – era obvio – queremos que la abras – me ordeno – tu cuarto necesita luz – los dos me miraban de manera acusadora así que sabía que por más que me quejara ellos no cambiarían de opinión

Subí a mi habitación derrotada y me senté frente a la ventana cerrada, estoy tratando de reunir el valor necesario para abrirla, la ventana tenia exactamente trece meses de estar cubierta por una cobija.

Mire con cuidado todo mi cuarto y no ha cambiado en nada desde que llegue aquí, mi cama esta en el centro de la habitación, mi vanidosa frente a ella y frente a la ventana esta mi escritorio, mi ventana da directo a la del cuarto de Finn, el también tiene su escritorio frente a la ventana

A pesar de que hace tanto tiempo no nos hablamos, ninguno de los dos ha cambiado el escritorio de lugar, así que cuando nos sentábamos hacer la tarea teníamos la vista libre al cuarto del otro.

Una tarde volví agotada de la práctica con las animadoras, me senté en mi escritorio frente a mi laptop para tratar de hacer algo más de mi ensayo de sociología, pero la verdad no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto de Finn se abrió, y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Que hacia Santana López metida en el cuarto de Finn, la escena me parecía de lo más asquerosa pero no podía dejar de observarlos.

Ella lo besaba como si se lo quisiera comer y él le correspondía, gracias al cielo mi padre entro en ese momento a mi habitación y me hizo distraerme de la escenita. Al día siguiente de la escenita le pregunte a Santana que como había estado su cita con Finn y me dijo que él era perfecto, que nada de lo que le habían contado sobre él se comparaba a tenerlo en vivo y a todo color. O sea que ellos se habían acostado y quien sabe con cuantas otras han estado con él. Después de mi conversación con Santana puse la cobija, para nunca más tener que presenciar algo así. Y a la fecha la cobija sigue ahí

Respire hondo para infundirme valor y sin pensarlo más me levante de la silla y me puse de rodillas en el escritorio, solté lentamente la cobija, y me sorprendió ver a Finn sentado en su escritorio, el levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se conectaron por unos segundos hasta que yo resbale y caí de espaldas al piso

A como pude me levante y Finn estaba de pie con la cabeza fuera de la ventana, y sus ojos estaban llenos de  
preocupación, al verme tomo una gran bocanada de aire – estas bien? – me pregunto moviendo sus labios lentamente, yo asentí y el sonrió de manera torcida.

Finn bajo su ventana y se sentó de nuevo, yo lo imite y abrí mi computador, pero no podía concentrarme, sentía la mirada insistente de Finn sobre mí, cuando me anime a verlo de nuevo el levanto un papel que decía **ME ALEGRA QUE QUITARAS ESE TRAPO :)**, yo solo le sonreí.

****************************************************************************

* * *

_**Mil gracias x todos los Reviews y alertas**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, que les parece Jesse y que pasara con Finn y Rachel?**_


	4. Cap 4 Pequeños cambios

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

**CAP ****4 – ****PEQUE****Ñ****OS**** CAMBIOS**

**POV FINN**

Llegue a casa temprano porque la entrenadora Beiste, tenía una reunión con los demás profesores y así que cancelo la practica. Cuando me baje del carro note que Rachel estaba con su noviecito despidiéndose. Trate de no darle mucha importancia para evitarme la molestia de sentirme mal.

- Hey Finn – grito mi hermano bajando las gradas – porque llegaste tan temprano? – cuestiono mientras me lanzaba un papel

- No tu tu ve prac ti ca – trate de decir mientras habría el papel, escuche la risa burlona de Kurt y le dedique una mirada amargada. Sabía que me costaba hacer dos cosas a la vez y odio que se burlen de mí por eso.

Lo que Kurt me lanzo fue un afiche anunciando el baile de inicio de curso para el viernes de la próxima semana – sabes que no me gustan estas cosas – le dije devolviéndole el papel

- Pero a Rachel si – me dijo tratando de tapar mi ruta de escape

- Y a su novio también – solté enfadado – yo sobro y lo sabes – mi hermano me dedico una mirada de tristeza

- Lo se – dijo con la cabeza baja

- Oye lamento hablarte así – dije colocando mi mano en su hombro – sabes lo que aun me cuesta hablar de ella – Kurt asintió.

Di la vuelta y subí a mi cuarto. Me senté sobre la cama y encendí la TV y empecé a pasar los canales sin ver nada. La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió – Finn no te dejaron tareas? – Pregunto mi papá con los brazos cruzados – Kurt apenas llego hizo la suya – yo rodee los ojos y saque mi libro de biología – me alegra que seas tan responsable – uso su tono sarcástico pero a la vez divertido.

Leí y las preguntas y la verdad no entendí nada, frustrado me senté frente al computador para ver si de nuevo Google podía ayudarme con la tarea, si no tendría que buscar a Kurt. La pagina siquiera se había cargado cuando el trapo que está en la ventana de Rachel se empezó a mover.

Mire tratando de no hacerme muchas ilusiones, porque algunas veces lo han quitado pero es Leroy haciendo el aseo, así que no quería emocionarme, para luego encontrarme al papá de Rachel pegado a la ventana haciéndome caras. Es divertido, pero no me hace tan feliz como ver a Rachel.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo cuando la vi de rodillas sobre el escritorio, con ese trapo rosa entre sus manos y aun con su uniforme de porrista, nuestras miradas se conectaron como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacían.

Ahí estaba mi niña la que yo amo en silencio, a la que le falle, la que me rompió el corazón, pero nada me importaba cuando ella me veía con sus ojitos lo único que mi corazón sentía es que ella es mi niña. Cuando iba a sonreírle Rachel hizo una mala maniobra y se fue al suelo.

Me levante como un resorte de mi asiento, abrí la ventana, en realidad debí salir corriendo a ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría si yo me aparecía en su casa después de tanto tiempo. Después de un par de segundos la vi levantándose y acomodándose su cabello.

Respire aliviado al ver que se incorporo, pero yo no la veía por completo, tal vez se había quebrado una pierna y yo ni cuenta me daba – estas bien? – dije moviendo mis labios y ella asintió, eso me tranquilizo así que volví a mi posición inicial

Ella se sentó frente a su computador como hace tanto no la veía hacerlo, no sé porque se decidió a quitar ese trapo, ni siquiera sé porque lo puso, lo único que se, es que estoy feliz de verla. Escribí en un papel lo que sentía y espere a que volteara a verme, cuando finalmente lo hizo, se lo mostré y ella me sonrió tímidamente

Rachel volvió a concentrarse en su computador y yo trate de hacer lo mismo, pero cada minuto mi inconsciente me traicionaba y me ponía a verla como un bobo. De pronto se puso de pie y luego la vi caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación hablando por teléfono.

Se veía muy enojada, movía los brazos y en un momento me pareció escuchar "porque nos haces esto" o algo así. Cuando colgó lanzo el teléfono y yo me sorprendí de verla reaccionar así, lo que le dijeron no podía ser bueno

El único que podía averiguar lo que pasaba es mi hermano, así que me fui a su cuarto – Kurt – grite entrando sin tocar la puerta. Cuando él iba a contestarme su teléfono sonó

- Dime Rachel – era ella, yo le hacia señas a Kurt para que le preguntara que tenia – muy bien ya voy para tu casa – colgó y camino hacia su armario

- Que tiene Rachel? – le pregunte asustado, mientras él se ponía una chaqueta

- No lo sé dijo que era una emergencia del Club Glee y que fuera a su casa YAAA – grito lo ultimo imitando la voz de pánico de Rachel – Tranquilo Romeo apenas sepa que pasa te aviso

- Gracias – le dije abrazándolo, mi hermano asintió y salió corriendo en ayuda de mi niña

Desde que Rachel y yo nos dejamos de hablar, Kurt es la única conexión cercana que tengo con ella, así que cada vez que la veía por la ventana llorando o lo que sea que le pasara, siempre he corrido al cuarto de Kurt para que el vaya a ver qué es lo que pasa.

**POV RACHEL**

Podía sentir la mirada de Finn constantemente sobre mí, pero utilice todas mis fuerza para no verlo. Estoy como en un estado de shock, me impresiono mucho que Finn que reaccionara así por mi caída. Me sentí como cuando éramos niños y el corría cada vez que yo me caía. Mi teléfono sonó sacándome de mis recuerdos – Hola amor – dije al ver que era Jesse quien me llamaba

- _Rachel _– dijo serio – _me mudo a LA_ – yo me empecé a reír

- Jesse ahora una de vaqueros – dije aun con risa

- _Rachel estoy hablando en serio _– por poco me desmayo – _vuelvo a Carmel y a Vocal Adrenaline_ – ahí mi susto cambio a enfado – q_uería que tu lo supieras primero_

- Como que vuelves a Carmel? – grite enojada - porque nos haces esto? – le grite aun mas fuerte

- _Me hicieron una buena oferta y me voy el jueves en la noche_ – se oía nervioso pero no triste por lo que me iba hacer

- El jueves – exclame sorprendida

- _Lo siento_ – y me colgó

- Lo siento – grite lanzando mi celular y caminando furiosa por el cuarto – como que lo siento, bonita manera de decírmelo Jesse St James – hablaba sola.

Tome el teléfono y llame a todos los del club Glee, a pesar de ser populares en la escuela no muchos se nos querían unir, ya que según ellos, nuestro talento intimida. La pérdida de Jesse nos dejaba con once y fuera de cualquier competición

Y no solo eso, si Jesse se va de quien van a ser sus solos, quien va a ser mi co capitán. Escuche el timbre de la entrada sonar y baje corriendo, el primero en llegar fue Kurt – Que pasa? – pregunto asustado

- Espera a que lleguen los demás – después de él, apareció mi amiga con su novio y luego Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike y Britt y por ultimo llego Puck, Santana y el Señor Schue – muy bien lo que les tengo que decir es importante y preocupante – solté la bomba sin ningún tipo de anestesia

- Espera falta Jesse – dijo Artie

- Jesse no va a venir – todos me miraron sin entender mis palabras – Jesse vuelve a Vocal Adrenaline el viernes – sus caras cambiaron a espanto y empezaron hablar todos al mismo tiempo

- Estamos fritos – dijo Puck atrayendo la atención de todos

- No necesariamente – Kurt sonreía cuando dijo esto, así que supuse que tenía un plan – solo debemos reemplazar a Jesse

- Como si fuera tan sencillo – bufo Santana arrugando la cara

- Si si lo es, yo tengo al reemplazo – yo voltee a verlo sorprendida, él sabía que Jesse es un gran cantante, no podíamos encontrar a alguien con el nivel de Jesse tan fácil – sé lo que piensan y de quien les hablo tiene el talento pero no experiencia

- Vamos Kurt suéltalo de una vez – le exigió Quinn

- Mi hermano – exclamo feliz

- Finn no canta – me apresure a decir

- Tu como lo sabes? – pregunto Kurt ofendido

- Porque su habitación esta junto a la mía y jamás lo he escuchado cantar – le dije segura

- El me ayuda con las tareas del Club Glee a cambio de que yo haga sus tareas de Biología, Español y muchas otras – todo reímos – Finn es buen cantante solo que ni el mismo lo sabe – Kurt bajo la cabeza apenado – y yo nunca se lo he dicho

- Estas seguro de que Finn canta bien? – pregunto el señor Schue que hasta este momento había estado ausente

- Muy seguro – dijo Kurt asintiendo

- Bien, entonces convéncelo de que audicione mañana y Rachel dile a Jesse que ya no puede ir mas a los ensayos – yo asentí y Kurt también. Todos se empezaron a levantar para marcharse

- Esperen – grito Kurt – Nadie le puede decir a Jesse con quien planeamos reemplazarlo – esto lo dijo mirándome y me ofendía su mirada, yo jamás los traicionaría – Estoy seguro de que Finn será nuestro AS bajo la manga – sin más Kurt salió de mi casa dando saltitos

* * *

**Mil gracias por todos los reviews, sigo aqui porque ustedes siguen comentando**

**Que les parecio? Que creen que pasara ahora?**


	5. Cap 5 Buenas noticias

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

**CAP ****5 – BUENAS NOTICIAS**

**POV KURT**

Tome mi celular para llamar a Blaine, quería saber que tal estuvo su día, de pronto la puerta se abrió – Kurt – me grito Finn, iba a gritarle por entrar sin avisar pero su cara de angustia, me asusto.

Hay dos motivos por los que Finn entra así a mi cuarto, el primero Rachel, pero esa la descarte ya que desde que ella tapo la ventana, el no se entera de nada y el segundo se descompuso su televisor y se quedo a la mitad de un partido muy importante.

Mire mi mesa de noche para entregarle el control de la TV, pero el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió – dime Rachel – así que por eso vino Finn, me di un golpe por haber actuado sin preguntarle

- _Kurt debes venir a mi casa YAAA_ – sonó muy preocupada – _emergencia del club Glee _– tenía muchas preguntas pero el bailoteo de mi hermano no me dejo con concentrarme

- Muy bien ya voy para tu casa – fue lo único que alcance a decir, corrí a mi armario por una chaqueta que combinara con mi vestimenta

- Que tiene Rachel? – pregunto Finn, mientras yo tomaba mi chaqueta negra al estilo Travolta

- No lo sé, dijo que era una emergencia del Club Glee y que fuera a su casa YAAA – le dije todo lo que sabía para tranquilizarlo, pero su expresión no cambio – Tranquilo Romeo apenas sepa que pasa te aviso – Pobre de mi mami, tendría que armarse de paciencia, porque cuando a Finn le preocupa algo de Rachel se pone histérico

- Gracias – Finn me dio un abrazo de oso, el no es la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero es fiel y valora la familia y amigos, además es talentoso. Yo solo le asentí y salí corriendo a la casa de Rach

- Que pasa? – le pregunte apenas me abrió la puerta

- Espera a que lleguen los demás – el ambiente estaba bastante tenso. Cuando estábamos casi todos Rachel se puso de pie en medio – muy bien lo que les tengo que decir es importante y preocupante – con lo dramática que es, esto podía ser cualquier cosa

- Espera falta Jesse – le dijo Artie

- Jesse no va a venir – eso me extraño mucho, ahora nos reuníamos a escondidas de su novio – Jesse vuelve a Vocal Adrenaline el viernes – mi quijada por poco cae al suelo ante su afirmación – ella no se ve triste – le afirme a Mercedes que estaba junto a mi

- No solo está enojada por el club – me contesto

- Estamos fritos – dijo Puck tan fuerte que hizo que todos lo miráramos

- No necesariamente – Esta es la oportunidad que llevo meses esperando – solo debemos reemplazar a Jesse – les dije resuelto

- Como si fuera tan sencillo – chillo Santana, tan negativa como siempre

- Si si lo es, yo tengo al reemplazo – todo me miraron sorprendidos – sé lo que piensan y de quien les hablo tiene el talento pero no experiencia – dije al escuchar a Mercedes decir "Blaine" en un gritito ahogado

- Vamos Kurt suéltalo de una vez – dijo Quinn seria

- Mi hermano – dije casi saltando de la emoción

- Finn no canta – dijo Rachel incrédula

- Tu como lo sabes? – en realidad quería decirle cállate Santana 2, pero me controle

- Porque su habitación esta junto a la mía y jamás lo he escuchado cantar – mi yo interno se rio un poco de Rachel ante su afirmación

- El me ayuda con las tareas del Club Glee a cambio de que yo haga sus tareas de Biología, Español y muchas otras – todos rieron, pero yo seguí muy serio – Finn es buen cantante solo que ni el mismo lo sabe – en realidad nunca le había dicho eso a nadie – y yo nunca se lo he dicho – solo mis padres y Blaine saben del talento de Finn

- Estas seguro de que Finn canta bien? – me pregunto el Señor Schue

- Muy seguro – chille feliz

- Bien, entonces convéncelo de que audicione mañana y Rachel dile a Jesse que ya no puede ir mas a los ensayos – yo asentí feliz, Jesse nos estaba haciendo un gran favor al irse

- Esperen – dije antes de que todos salieran – Nadie le puede decir a Jesse con quien planeamos reemplazarlo – mire a Rachel, en busca de una reacción de dolor, pero nada, así que continúe – Estoy seguro de que Finn será nuestro AS bajo la manga – estaba seguro que a Jesse le daría un infarto al ver quien lo reemplazo, salí feliz de la casa de Rachel, ni siquiera me despedí, pero bueno, anunciaría la buena noticia después de la cena

- Espera Kurt – me gire para ver a Quinn y Sam tomados de la mano corriendo hacia mi – sabemos lo que paso entre Finn y Rachel de niños – me sorprendió que ellos lo supieran, pero supongo que Rachel se lo conto a su amiga

- Finn me lo conto – dijo Sam, rayos estoy perdiendo mi sentido de la intuición

- Queremos ayudarte – dijo la rubia saltando de felicidad – porque tu tramas algo – soltó arqueando la una ceja

- En realidad aun nada pero se los hare saber – ambos asintieron y se marcharon

Entre a mi casa planeando ocultarme de Finn hasta la hora de la cena, como es el aniversario de bodas de mis padres invitamos a Blaine a cenar, si mi hermano tuviera una pareja también la podría invitar, pero en fin – Kurt – dijo mi madre provocando que saltara del susto – Finn salió ya deja de esconderte – casi no le entendí lo que decía porque se reía de ver el susto que me dio

- Uff que alivio – dije pasando mi mano por la frente

- Ven ayúdame con la cena – me jalo del brazo para que la siguiera

- A donde se fue? – le pregunte

- Al parquecito por supuesto, dijo que volvía para cambiarse para la cena – me tendió los ingredientes de la ensalada así que no pregunte mas y me puse a prepararla.

Mi hermano siempre que podía iba al parquecito que está cerca de casa, dice que ahí es más sencillo pensar en su niña, que ahí es libre de pensar en ella.

Termine hacer la ensalada y me di una ducha para empezar a vestirme para la cena, como es una fecha muy especial, debo estar listo antes ya que estoy seguro de que todos querrán mi ayuda con su vestimenta, soy el único en la familia que tiene don para la moda.

Aunque con el paso del tiempo he logrado que mi madre casi no necesite de mi ayuda y además Finn aprendió a usar productos para el cuidado del cutis y el cuero cabelludo, logre convencerlo diciéndole que si no lo usa se quedara calvo igual que nuestro papá

La puerta de mi cuarto sonó – pase – dije volteándome a ver quién era. Al ver a Blaine, me levante de un salto de mi lugar y fui a abrazarlo. El me recibió en sus cálidos brazos, me miro a los ojos y se acerco para besarme

- Mm mm – Blaine y yo nos separamos para ver a Finn en mi puerta – lamento interrumpir, pero necesito ayuda – dijo mostrándome su corbata

- Yo también – dijo mi padre apareciendo atrás de Finn

- Blaine ayuda tu a Finn y yo a mi padre – empuje a mi pareja para que auxiliara a mi hermano

Finn y Blaine se llevan muy bien, de hecho todos en mi casa lo aprecian mucho. Me hace tan feliz que después de tanto tiempo ocultando quien realmente soy, cuando me decidí a decirlo, todos en mi casa me apoyaron, ninguno nunca me ha recriminado nada.

Bajamos y la mesa ya estaba servida, así que nos sentamos a cenar, yo me puse de pie para realizar el brindis, luego mis padres se dijeron unas palabras de amor y el resto de la cena paso entre como mis padres se conocieron y enamoraron.

Era casi como oír la historia de Finn y Rachel solo que sin un Jesse de por medio. Luego contaron del día en que Finn nació y cuando al año nací yo. Todo esto claro está, yo siempre con la mirada de Finn que no me dejaba tranquilo, porque esperaba que le dijera que tenía su damisela.

Cuando acabamos de comer nos sentamos en la sala y me decidí a terminar con la agonía de mi hermano – Familia tengo algo que decir – dije poniéndome de pie – Es una noticia que hará muy feliz a uno de los miembros de este hogar – todos me miraban con ojos expectantes

- Un viaje de vacaciones – dijo mi madre

- Carole espera otro hermanito – Finn y yo volteamos a verlo confundidos – es broma no pongan esas caras – todos empezamos a reír

- Finn acepto cambiarse a Dalton – dijo mi novio terminando con las risas, Blaine sabía que yo no dejaría McKinley, pero esperaba que Finn y su voz si lo hicieran

- Rachel dejo a Jesse – dijo Finn como si nada, mientras miraba por la ventana

- Casi – chille y mi hermano se sentó en la orilla de su asiento – dije que la noticia haría feliz a alguien, no dije que lo hiciera inmensa recontra súper dupe…

- Al grano – grito Finn frotándose las manos nerviosamente

- Jesse se va vuelve a Carmel – mis padres gritaron felices – creo que él y Rachel no han terminado – Finn arrugo la cara – pero es un comienzo – dije para levantarle el ánimo – además – dije feliz

- Oh no no esto no es justo – dijo mi novio poniéndose de pie, Blaine sabia que lo que estoy a punto de decir acabara con su esperanza de llevarse a mi hermano

- Sabes que no se iba a ir contigo – le replique

- Podrías buscar a alguien más – dijo peleando, pero con una sonrisa pintada en su cara

- Pueden incluirnos – grito Finn, interrumpiéndonos

- Muy bien Finn, mañana a las 3 de la tarde en el auditorio – yo saltaba feliz y mi hermano me ve sin entender – audicionaras para Nuevas Direcciones – cuando dije esto mi mama salto a abrazarme

- No yo yo no – a Finn se le atoraron todas las palabras

- No es esto lo que querías – le recrimino mi padre – poder volver a estar cerca de ella

- Si Finn el te está dejando el camino libre – dijo mi mama acercándose a él – no la pierdas de nuevo – ella paso sus manos tiernamente por su mejilla

- Si tienen razón luchare por ella, voy a entrar a Nuevas Direcciones – todos nos unimos en un gran abrazo – pero con qué canción? – pregunto el acabando con el mágico momento

- Tengo la canción perfecta – exclamo mi novio – con permiso – le dijo a mis padres mientras nos jalaba a mí y a Finn a la parte superior de la casa

**POV JESSE**

Me cambie de ropa y fui directo a la casa de Rachel, debía disculparme, porque la manera en la que le di la noticia no fue la mejor, pero ya no soportaba la presión de Shelby y Andrea llamándome cada cinco minutos. Además ya termine con todo el papeleo para ser transferido, mañana temprano presento los papeles en el Instituto y ya no tendré que asistir mas a clases

A pesar de que hoy fue mi último día en McKinley, no nos podíamos marchar hasta el jueves ya que ese día mis padres terminaban sus respectivos preavisos, así que yo tendría libre casi toda la semana para dejar todo en orden.

Me acomode la corbata y respire hondo antes de llamar a la puerta, Rachel fue quien me abrió y su cara se puso muy seria cuando me vio – Hola Estrellita – dije para romper el hielo, pero ella no me contesto nada – tenemos que hablar – Rachel se hizo a un lado y me hizo una señal para que pasara. Caminamos en silencio hasta el patio trasero y nos sentamos en una banquita

- Amor quiero pedirte perdón – dije tomándola de las manos – no debí decirte las cosas así – ella seguía sin decir nada – mira sabes que a mi papa no le va bien en su nuevo empleo – ella relajo un poco su expresión – no quiero estar lejos de ti sabes que te amo – Rachel esbozo una media sonrisa – lo hice por mi familia – continúe con mi actuación merecedora del Oscar

- Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes? – me cuestiono, pero ya estaba visiblemente menos enojada

- No sabía cómo, no quería herirte – Rachel me abrazo fuerte y yo la abrace feliz de que no me costó nada de trabajo convencerla – Me perdonas? No quiero irme si estamos mal – ella poso sus labios sobre los míos, de inmediato puse mis manos en su cuello, para profundizar el beso pero Rachel me detuvo

- Te perdono – me dijo poniéndose de pie

- Espera Rachel hay algo mas – ella volteo a mirarme seria de nuevo – no es nada malo – de nuevo se relajo – es solo que ahora que me voy, quiero dejarte una muestra de lo grande que es mi amor por ti – dije poniendo en sus manos una cajita

- Que es esto? – cuestiono abriéndola lentamente

- Es la llave de nuestra habitación en el Hotel Hampton Inn – Rachel arqueo una ceja – la habitación es nuestra hasta el jueves – la tome de la cintura, para atraerla a mi – quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo

- Bien – me dijo sonriendo y abrazándome con fuerza – pero mañana no puedo

- Entonces el miércoles – ella asintió y yo volví a besarla

Salí de casa de Rachel feliz por conseguir que me perdonara y que al fin se decidiera a entregarme su preciada virginidad. El miércoles por la noche la vendría a buscar con la excusa de que iríamos al cine. Así planeo ella engañar a mis suegritos. Ya todo está listo el miércoles en la noche Rachel Berry será completamente mía.

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo si sera la audicion de Finn. Que creen que cantara?**

**De nuevo muchisimas gracias por sus Reviews**


	6. Cap 6 Audicion

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

**CAP 6 – AUDICIÓN**

**POV RACHEL**

Llegue el martes a la escuela muerta del sueño, me pase toda la noche dando vueltas en mi cama, no pude dormir, mañana me entregaría por completo a Jesse, el es mi novio de muchísimo tiempo, pero y si me equivoco y el no es el amor de mi vida.

- Rach – grito Quinn, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya me tenia abrazada – oye que es esa cara? – pregunto analizándome de arriba abajo

- Me siento como enferma – dije mientras sentía un calor subir por mis mejillas

- Yo tengo la cura a tu enfermedad – chillo tomándome del brazo y haciéndome caminar junto a ella – una mañana de charla con tu mejor amiga – soltó dándome un golpecito con el puño en mi hombro

- Espera tengo que ir a clases – me detuve de golpe, aunque me sintiera mal, no pensaba faltar a clases

- Tenemos la mañana libre – grito feliz – así que camina – dijo volviéndome a jalar del brazo

Quinn me llevo hasta uno de los jardines de la escuela y nos sentamos bajo un árbol, la brisa se sentía deliciosa, así que solté mi cabello y Quinn me imito – tengo algo que contarte – sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo encendido

- Suéltalo Quinn – dije mirándola

- Sam y yo – respiro para relajarse – lo hicimos en las vacaciones – mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron a todo lo que dan

- Como lo hicieron? – cuestione

- Bueno ya sabes, como lo hace un hombre y una mujer – me dijo divertida

- A eso no me refería – le dije rodando los ojos – Cuando paso? Lo planearon? Te dolió? Quinn dime que se protegieron? – solté todas las preguntas atropelladamente

- Espera no tantas preguntas – Quinn tomo de nuevo aire – En vacaciones el dia antes de volver estábamos solos – ella sonrió, imagino que de recordarlo – No lo planeamos solo paso, es mejor así – eso me hizo recordar mi encuentro de mañana con Jesse – Si dolió al principio, pero Sam fue muy cuidadoso y todo el tiempo me estuvo preguntando que como me sentía – Quinn hizo una pausa para hacerse su coleta – y si Rachel Berry por su puesto que nos protegimos, no quiero ser una madre adolecente

- Hay amiga estoy tan feliz de verte esa carita – dije abrazándola

- Gracias – Quinn miro el cielo como pensando en decir algo – me gustaría que tú fueras tan feliz como yo – dijo triste

- Soy feliz – le ofrecí una gran sonrisa

- Conmigo no tienes porque fingir – me dijo arrugando la frente – sé lo que paso entre tú y Finn cuando era niños – mi respiración se acelero al escucharla decir eso, como que lo sabia

- No sé de que hablas – dije cruzándome de brazos y poniendo mi cara de princesa polar

- Le pedí a Sam que le preguntara a Finn – como pudo hacer eso

- Creí que éramos amigas – le grite poniéndome de pie furiosa

- Yo creí que era tu mejor amiga – como podía decir eso, ella es mi mejor amiga – las mejores amigas confían en la otra, yo no habría involucrado a Sam si tu hubieras confiado en mí – me recrimino

- Entiende que eso me duele demasiado – las lagrimas brotaron y Quinn corrió a mi lado para abrazarme – que les conto Finn? –pregunte entre sollozos

- No te lo diré, quiero escuchar tu versión – Quinn saco una botella de agua y un pañuelo de su mochila

- Muy bien – sé que cuando a mi amiga quiere algo hasta que no lo obtenga no se detendrá, así que lo mejor sería salir de esto de una vez

- Gracias – me dijo feliz haciendo que nos volviéramos a sentar

- Bien recuerdo a Finn asomado en su ventana, el día en que llegue aquí y luego Carole, Kurt y el fueran a visitarnos, nos hicimos amigos y luego nos peleamos y ahí acabo todo – dije todo en un rápido resumen

- Ayyy no Rachel, quiero detalles – suspire frustrada

- Bueno Finn era el niño mas lindo que jamás había visto, tenía una sonrisa de medio lado preciosa, ojos marrón, el cabello desordenado, unas pecas insoportablemente lindas y era de mi tamaño, caballeroso, protector y divertido – dije todas sus características

- Pues lo único que cambio fue su tamaño, porque de lo que conozco, aun es tal y como dices – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo deseaba ponerme a llorar de nuevo, pero le di un sorbo al agua y continúe

- Para mí no había nadie mejor que Finn, adoraba jugar con Kurt y Jesse, pero nada era como estar con Finn – hice una pausa indecisa de contarle mi mayor secreto – una semana antes de que Jesse se mudara aquí, yo – mi respiración se acelero y sentía mis manos sudar

- Tú qué Rach? – cuestiono Quinn que estaba a punto de empezar a comerse las uñas

- Yo lo bese – Quinn abrió los ojos como platos – estábamos en el parquecito y él me decía que yo era la mejor niña de todas, que yo siempre seria su favorita, que era su niña – mi amiga no cambiaba su expresión – ya sabes cómo soy, no me aguante y lo bese – dije y sentí como mis orejas ardían de la vergüenza – fue un beso corto, como de un segundo, pero todo se detuvo y recuerdo la gran sonrisa que Finn me dio – ese fue mi primer beso

- Espera si tu lo besaste – hizo una pausa – significa que lo querías – otra pausa – entonces porque lo cambiaste por Jesse? – dijo con un tono de enfado en su voz – porque aceptaste ser la novia de Jesse? – Quinn sabia más de lo que yo creía

- Yo no lo cambie por Jesse, Finn se alejo de mi cuando el apareció – hice una mueca de dolor al recordarlo – Jesse y yo soñábamos con las mismas cosas y trate de que ellos fueran amigos, pero no lo lograba, así que empecé a dividir mi tiempo, quería seguir siendo amiga de Jesse y no quiera perder a Finn – le di otro sorbo al agua – mi último intento de unirlos fue para la fiesta de Jesse

- Ahí se arruino todo – Quinn sabia casi todo y eso me sorprendió, jamás creí que Finn recordara tanto

- Si, cuando llegamos a la fiesta Jesse me pidió que fuera su novia – apreté mis manos cuando volví a sentir el vacio que dejaron las manos de Finn cuando se alejo de mi ese día

- Porque le dijiste que si a Jesse, si preferías a Finn? – pregunto triste

- Después de que YO bese a Finn – enfatice el yo – Finn no intento besarme, así que me di cuenta de que solo me quería como amiga – Quinn negó – El me devolvió esto – abrí mi bolso y busque en mi billetera, le entregue la pulsera a Quinn

- Aun la conservas – chillo feliz y yo asentí

- El rompió su promesa y me dejo sola y luego golpeo a Jesse – Finn se comporto como un idiota

- Rachel el te amaba – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – como esperabas que siguiera siendo tu amigo si tu ibas a ser la novia de otro – me recrimino

- Finn no me amaba, solo es un egoísta que ni cortaba leña ni prestaba el hacha – le dije de nuevo enfadada – es mas ahora corta la leña de todas

- Por eso lo odias – dijo pensativa – porque parece que te olvido – la campana sonó y yo me levante

- Es mejor que nos vayamos – Quinn se levanto de un salto y me abrazo

- Gracias por contármelo – yo solo le sonreí y caminamos a nuestras clases

**POV FINN**

Siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho – Finn deja de caminar así me estas mareando – me dijo mi hermano, le asentí y seguí dando vueltas por todo el auditorio

- Ya basta Hummel – grito Puck que acababa de llegar

- Tiene media hora así – le explico Sam, riéndose bajito

- Esto es muy estresante – admitió Mike, yo me acerque a mi hermano y lo aleje del grupo

- Estas seguro de que lo hare bien? – pregunte demasiado nervioso

- Lo harás bien – dijo el poniendo su mano en mi hombro – la canción que elegiste es perfecta – decidí rechazar la propuestas de mi cuñado y cantar una canción un poco cursi

- No es muy gay? – Kurt se rio ante mi pregunta

- Tú dijiste que expresaba lo que sentías, no? – yo asentí – entonces es genial – dijo sonriendo – Además yo y los demás te ayudaremos con los coros

- Es hora del Show – escuche al Señor S gritar y mi corazón se detuvo

- Voy a vomitar – Kurt me dio una fuerte cachetada y yo lo mire anonadado

- Es para que reacciones – mi hermano se dio la vuelta y salió al escenario – bueno como ya todos saben hoy mi hermano va a realizar su audición para unirse a nosotros – mi corazón latía a mil por hora – Favor denle un fuerte aplauso – Kurt hizo una señal para que tomara su lugar

- Soy Finn Hummel – palabras me salían atropelladamente – y quiero audicionar para el Club Glee – estando ahí empecé a pensar en que en realidad esto no es una buena idea, ver a Rachel ahí mirándome expectante, hacia que mi respiración y mi pulso se aceleraran

- Muy bien Finn puedes empezar – dijo el profesor de Español y director del coro

La música empezó a sonar y todos los chicos del club se pusieron detrás de mí, mientras las chicas les gritaron como si fueran cantantes de rock

_(Chicos Glee)_

_Con lo bien que te ves (ves, ves, ves, ves)_

_(Finn)_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Ojos de tigresa que te tiran a matar_

_Una Diosa viviente puede saber que con otro está _

_Mío fue su corazón_

_Como fue que la deje por otro amor?_

_Hasta perderla nunca supe su gran valor_

_Te falle y sé que_

_Tu dolor me vas a cobrar_

Mis ojos estaban clavados en Rachel, ella me miraba con sus ojos abiertos, trataba de bailar como me enseño Kurt pero estaba demasiado nervioso, ni siquiera sé como alcanzo a caminar y cantar

_(Todos)_

_Como es que te llegue a perder?_

_Con lo bien que te ves_

_Que tonto fui porque tú fuiste mía y te deje escapar_

_Dame otra oportunidad_

_Que no haría por besar tus labios?_

_Como es que te llegue a perder?_

_Con lo bien que te ves_

_(Finn)_

_Vestida esta en glamour y en rock & roll_

Los chicos y yo hicimos un movimiento tal y como en el video de la canción, abriendo y cerrando las piernas y las manos, las chicas no paraban de gritar, todas excepto Rachel que parecía una estatua

_La quisiera abrazar_

_Besarla otra vez, hacerla perder el control_

Cuando dije esto me concentre solo en ella, Rachel me sonrió e hizo que mi picara el bicho de la confianza así que empecé a cantar con más ganas.

_Aunque sé que te perdí, espero_

_Que regreses junto a mí por siempre_

_Que ironía que te tuve y te perdí…_

…_Donde sea que estés tú,_

_Es donde yo quiero estar_

_Como es que te llegue a perder?_

_(Todos)_

_Con lo bien que te ves (ves, ves, ves, ves)_

_(Finn)_

_Como quieres que te olvide?_

_Tú fuiste mía y te deje escapar, (oh no baby)_

_No te puedo olvidar, amor_

_Que no haría por besar tus labios, (por besar tus labios)…_

_(Todos)_

…_Que tonto fui porque tú fuiste mía y te deje escapar_

_Dame otra oportunidad (¿que no haría por besar tus labios?)_

_Que no haría por besar tus labios? _

_Como es que te llegue a perder?_

_Con lo bien que te ves..._

Mi respiración estaba completamente acelerada y ninguno en el lugar decía ni una palabra – _rayos de seguro lo hice muy mal_ – pensé, de pronto Rachel se puso de pie y empezó a caminar al escenario seguida de las demás porritas

- Bienvenido a Nuevas Direcciones – dijo cuando paso junto a mi

- Muy bien chicos – dijo el Señor S atrayendo nuestra atención – su tarea para esta semana – ayyy no aquí también dejan tareas, nadie me dijo de tareas – duetos – dijo feliz – y antes de que se hagan ilusiones – todos arrugaron la cara

- Por favor yo quiero cantar con Quinn – dijo mi amigo casi llorando

- Ya tengo las parejas, si alguno además de la pareja que yo le asigne, quiere hacer otro dueto puede hacerlo – bueno yo solo haría la primera, el profesor reviso sus apuntes

- Y? – dijo mi hermano impaciente

- Bueno Quinn y Mercedes – ellas se sonrieron – Mike y Puck – ellos no se hicieron buena cara – Kurt y Artie – mi hermano asintió – Santana y Sam – la cara de Quinn no pudo ser de mas desagrado – Tina y … – por favor que diga Britt Britt – Brittany – siiii, yo sonreí feliz

- Finn y yo – grito Rachel – no no podemos – replico

- Rachel tu eres la mejor cantante que tenemos – dijo el Señor Schue volteándose a verla – tu viste el talento de Finn – dijo esto mirándome a mi – necesito saber si el realmente puede reemplazar a Jesse – claro que puedo – y solo lo sabré, si veo química en el escenario como la tenían ustedes – Rachel resoplo frustrada y yo me sentí mal de que ella me rechazara así – ya pueden marcharse

Todos se acercaron a mí para felicitarme y darme la bienvenida, vi que Rachel iba a salir del lugar, así que me despedí de todos y la seguí.

* * *

**Que les parecio la audicion de Finn? La cancion se llama "Con lo bien que te ves" de Westlife, espero que les gustara, me parecio que era lo que Finn le queria decir a Rachel**

**Cual sera su dueto? No es ninguna cancion que se canto en Glee**

**Reitero mis agradecimientos por los Reviews y alertas**

**Saludos!  
**


	7. Cap 7 Quimica

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

**Como han notado en este Fic, en cada capi pongo 2 POV pero en este capi Rach queria decir muchas cosas y la deje sola, ya luego se sabra lo que sintieron los demas**

* * *

**CAP 7 – QUIMICA**

**POV RACHEL**

Tina, Quinn y yo íbamos corriendo por los pasillos, vamos tarde para la audición de Finn y ninguna se la quiere perder, cuando entramos ya Kurt estaba dando sus palabras. Finn salió luciendo unas converse, un jeans, una camiseta blanca con un abrigo de rayas sobre esta, se veía claramente nervioso.

Apenas escuche la melodía, me quede en una pieza, Finn empezó a cantar y sumado a la impresión que ya tenía por la canción que eligió, su voz me dejo con la boca abierta. Jamás pensé que  
cantara tan bien, sonreí al ver que Kurt tenía razón, Finn tiene el talento pero no la experiencia y mucho menos el movimiento.

Pero canto precioso, no importa si no bailaba, sus expresiones faciales decían más que un sexy movimiento, cuando la canción termino, nadie decía nada, supongo que todos estaban tan impresionados como yo.

Es que además de que Finn canto bien, se veía mucho mejor que Jesse con los chicos, Jesse nunca encajo bien con ellos, en cambio Finn fue como la pieza exacta del rompecabezas, se complementaban, no creo que tuvieran mucho tiempo para ensayar y aun así salió genial

Me puse de pie aun indecisa de lo que haría, cuando estuve cerca de él me acobarde y solo le dije – bienvenido a Nuevas Direcciones – me puse junto a Sam y Quinn y cuando el señor Schue anuncio las parejas para la tarea sentí que el mundo estaba en mi contra

- Finn y yo – luego me arrepentí por decirlo en voz alta, ya que todos voltearon a verme, pero yo no voy a dar el brazo a torcer – no no podemos  
- Rachel tu eres la mejor cantante que tenemos, tu viste el talento de Finn – el comenzó con su discurso motivacional – necesito saber si el realmente puede reemplazar a Jesse y solo lo sabré, si veo química en el escenario como la tenían ustedes – el pretendía que Finn fuera mi pareja en Glee? – ya pueden marcharse – no le conteste nada, me di la vuelta y salí del auditorio.  
- Rachel – escuche a Finn atrás mío pero seguí caminando – Rachel espera – seguí caminando al mismo ritmo, pero claro como él es más alto, en lo que yo doy cinco pasos el solo da uno y cuando me di cuenta estaba a mi lado – entiendo que estés enfadada porque tengas que cantar con alguien que no tiene ni la mitad del talento que tu novio – podía verlo con el rabillo del ojo y el  
llevaba la vista en sus pies y se veía triste o avergonzado, pero yo no deje mi postura de princesa polar – pero para mí es un honor que me poder cantar mi primer dueto con alguien como tu – sus mejillas se sonrojaron  
- Alguien como yo? – le pregunte confundida  
- Si con tu talento – me voltee a verlo y él estaba aun con la cabeza baja, pero levanto la mirada y pude ver sus ojos marrón atreves de la cortina de sus pestañas – me preguntaba si podríamos empezar a ensayar – me sorprendió su interés – es que enserio necesito ayuda – no puedo creer que no se dé cuenta de lo talentoso que es  
- Te parece si vas hoy a mi casa – el me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos – después de la cena – Finn asintió  
- Mañana también a esa hora? – me pregunto y yo asentí – muy bien nos vemos después de la cena  
- Busca dúos que te gusten y los llevas – le grite mientras se alejaba

Jesse y yo salimos a comer un helado después volví de la escuela y él me platico de todo lo que hizo durante su día libre, y con simples monosílabos de mi parte, el dejo pasar toda la tarde. La verdad no me podía concentrar en lo que Jesse me decía, mi cabeza no paraba de pensar  
en cual sería el dúo adecuado de Finn y mío

El "después de la cena" llego más pronto de lo que esperaba, la puerta de mi casa sonó y  
conté hasta treinta antes de ir abrir, lo que menos quería era verme desesperada – Hola – dijo Finn, dio un paso al frente y cuidadoso poso sus labios sobre mi mejilla, ese simple toque hizo que sintiera un hormigueo en el estomago.

- Pasa – le dije, Finn entro como si mi casa estuviera minada, caminaba muy despacio  
- Finn – grito mi papá – hijo que bueno verte de nuevo en esta casa – eso lo dijo mirándome  
- Leroy dijiste Finn? – pregunto mi papá asomando la cabeza por un lado de la sala  
- Así es Hiram – afirmo mi papi y papa se incorporo y vino también a saludar a Finn  
- Te extrañamos – dijeron unisonó mis padres  
- Yo también – reconoció Finn  
- Bueno debemos hacer una tarea así que vamos a ir a mi habitación – le hice una señal a Finn para que me siguiera  
- Estás en tu casa – gritaron mis padres mientras subíamos las escaleras  
- Tengo una canción – soltó Finn cuando yo apenas estaba cerrando la puerta  
- Que canción? – pregunte desconfiada  
-Se llama When You Say Nothing At All – Finn saco un papel de su bolsillo trasero – Kurt me enseño a buscar las partituras – Finn hablaba muy rápido – yo podría cantar esta parte y tu esta – dijo señalando lo que decía en el papel, tome la hoja y de nuevo me sorprendió la canción que eligió  
- Me parece bien – dije devolviéndole el papel  
- Ese es tuyo – saco otro papel de su bolsillo delantero, ese estaba mucho mas arrugado y pude notar que tenia apuntes, ósea que él había estado ensayando sin mí, me senté en mi computadora y busque únicamente la melodía para poder practicar  
- Empecemos – dije presionando el botón de play, Finn observaba su hoja y cuando debía  
empezar a cantar la puso sobre mi cama  
_  
__(Finn)_ _  
__It's amazing how you__  
__can speak right to my heart.__  
__Without saying a word,__  
__you can light up the dark__  
__Try as I may__  
__I could never explain__  
__what I hear when__  
__you don't say a thing__  
_  
Finn caminaba hacia mí despacio sin dejar ni un momento de mirarme a los ojos

_The smile on your face__  
__lets me know that you need me,__  
_  
El puso su mano en mi mejilla y sonrió de manera torcida e instintivamente yo recosté mi cabeza sobre su mano y cerré los ojos

_There's a truth in your eyes__  
__saying you'll never leave me__  
__The touch of your hand__  
__says you'll catch me__  
_  
Finn tomo mi mano y la apretó, mientras nuestras miradas no se alejaban ni un segundo

_When ever I fall__  
__You say it best,__  
__when you say nothing at all__  
_  
Como era mi turno de cantar me aleje de él para que su cercanía no me afectara

_(Rachel)__  
__All day long I can hear__  
__people talking out loud__  
__But when you hold me near,__  
__you drown out the crowd_

Me acerque a el de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho anteriormente y lo tome de las manos y los dos sonreímos

_Try as they may__  
__they can never define__  
__what's been said between__  
__your heart and mine._

_(Juntos)__  
__The smile on your face__  
__lets me know that you need me,_

_There's a truth in your eyes__  
__saying you'll never leave me__  
__the touch of your hand__  
__says you'll catch me_

_When ever I fall__  
__You say it best,__  
__when you say nothing at all_

Finn giraba a mí alrededor tomándome de la mano y haciéndome caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación

_(Rachel)__  
__You say it best when you say nothing at all … __  
_  
La canción acabo y estábamos tomados de la mano uno frente al otro, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo nos mirábamos a los ojos. Si el señor Schue quería química, esta canción y nosotros, dos seriamos más que eso.

Vi una sombra pasar en el cuarto de Finn y me separe como un resorte de el – estuvo bien – me dijo rompiendo el hielo, yo asentí, bien, no se comparaba, había estado perfecto – bueno emmm – dijo cruzándose de brazos – me voy

- Si – le conteste  
- Entonces mañana a la misma hora? – me pregunto  
- Aja – le dije caminando a su lado  
- Nos vemos – gritaron mis padres cuando escucharon la puerta del frente  
- Si – les contesto Finn – nos vemos mañana – se acerco, para de nuevo posar sus suaves labios en mi mejilla  
- Princesa deberías entrar a la casa – dijo la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas – no quiero que te de un resfriado por estar en la puerta toda la noche – mis papás se rieron bajito y me di cuenta de que aun estaba en la puerta de mi casa, me voltee a verlos y los dos sonreían alegres  
- Están lindo verte de nuevo con Finn – dijo mi papa abrazándome  
- Esperemos que esta vez luches por su amor – soltó papi, dejándome con la boca abierta  
- Yo no amo a Finn, si no lo recuerdan JESSE es mi NOVIO – dije remarcando las palabras  
- Cuando te vas a quitar esa venda de los ojos – ellos dos no tenían caso, me di la vuelta y empecé a subir las gradas  
- Espero que cuando abras los ojos no sea demasiado tarde – grito mi papi cuando yo cerré la puerta de la habitación.

Me fui a la cama, pero al igual que ayer no me podía dormir, me tire de la cama como a las 5a.m y me puse hacer ejercicios, cuando termine me di una ducha y llegue a la escuela muy temprano así que me quede un rato en mi auto y cuando empezaron a llegar más estudiantes, salí para ir a mi  
casillero.

- Hola Rachel – me voltee y Kurt estaba a mi lado y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo  
- Como va tu tarea del dueto? – le pregunte para tener un tema de conversación  
- No también como el tuyo – de inmediato me arrepentí de haber preguntado eso  
- Finn te conto? – a pesar de que ellos son tan diferentes, son muy unidos  
- No – yo iba a preguntar pero él siguió – Blaine y yo los espiamos  
- Eran ustedes? – o sea que la sombra que vi si era cierta  
- Perdón – dijo y se ruborizo – Finn estaba muy nervioso y la canción y por más que lo ayudamos siempre se veía todo tieso, Blaine y yo estábamos muy preocupados por él y bueno nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos porque preocuparnos lo hizo genial, se veían wooow y perdónanos, si no los hubiéramos espiado ustedes se habrían besado y tu y el ya estarían juntos – yo estaba con la boca abierta escuchando a Kurt hablando como loco  
- Haber Kurt espera párele a tu carrito – dije poniendo mis manos en mi pecho – me tengo que ir – lo mejor era huir de esa escena  
- Lo lamento – lo oí gritar mientras me alejaba

El Señor Schue cancelo el ensayo de hoy, porque tenía un compromiso importante, así que tempranito ya estaba en mi casa, mi teléfono sonó – Hola Amor! - exclame al ver que se trataba de Jesse

- Estas lista? – me pregunto  
- Ya vienes – le dije con pánico  
- No en dos horas paso por ti – tenía dos horas para prepararme  
- Muy bien nos vemos – le dije y termine la llamada. Corrí a bañarme por segunda vez en el día, cuando salí me pare frente a mi armario indecisa de que usar, después de mucho pensarlo tome un vestido azul con cuello V apretado en la parte superior

Como mis papás estaban en una reunión, cuando Jesse paso por mí no hubieron preguntas de a dónde íbamos. El camino al hotel fue bastante tenso, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra, yo llevaba los ojos clavados en la ventana. Cuando llegamos la situación fue la misma y de camino a la habitación fue lo mismo.

Yo entre primero a la habitación y que tenía una cama matrimonial justo en el centro, yo estaba observando el lugar cuando sentí las manos de Jesse resbalándose por mi cintura y aferrandose a ella, de inmediato me tense y mi respiración se acelero.

Jesse poso sus labios en mi cuello y lo beso suavemente, me hizo girar y sus besos cambiaron de suaves a frenéticos, me tomo por las nalgas y me alzo, giro y choque contra una pared aun besándonos – Aucchh – dije cortando el beso y removiéndome incomoda en sus brazos.

El ignoro mi queja y volvió a besarme, en un rápido movimiento Jesse me tendió sobre la cama, mientras subia mi vestido, cuando llego a mi tanga yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas

- Espera Jesse – dije aterrorizada  
- Que ocurre? – me pregunto levantando la mirada  
- Es que vas muy rápido – recordé lo que Quinn me conto de ella y Sam, de seguro él se había tomado las cosas con más calma – aun no estoy lista  
- Yo si – afirmo y acto seguido se deslizo sobre mí rozando su miembro ya listo, sobre mi vientre, mi respiración se acelero aun más. Jesse volvió a besarme y sentí como una lagrima rodaba  
por mi pómulo  
- No Jesse así no – dije poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho y empujándolo para que se quitara

Me levante de la cama, pero Jesse ya estaba frente a mí y me tomo por la cintura e intentaba volverme a besar – ya basta Jesse – él seguía intentando besarme y yo empecé a sentir pánico de su actitud – Jesse suéltame – le grite

- Qué demonios te pasa Rachel – grito furioso  
- Hoy no – Jesse torció el gesto  
- Y que pretendes que haga con esto – dijo señalando a su amiguito  
- No lo sé – dije sintiendo las lagrimas brotar como ríos  
- Sabes que – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – mejor lárgate – su cara estaba desfigurada de la ira  
- Como me voy a ir? – le pregunte  
- No lo sé – dijo imitando el tono que yo use

Salí llorando del Hotel y tome un taxi a mi casa, cuando llegamos pague y empecé a caminar por la entrada a mi casa, ya no estoy llorando pero aun así me siento mal. De pronto de una de las sillas que hay en el pórtico, se levanto Finn.

- Que haces aquí? – le pregunte  
- Te esperaba para ensayar – mierda olvide el ensayo con Finn – que te paso? – pregunto corriendo a mi lado  
- Nada – le conteste  
- Por nada uno no se pone así – dijo tomándome por los hombros  
- Finn creo que lo mejor es que te largues – le grite  
- Oye no sé porque estas así, trato de ayudarte, no me trates de esa forma – dijo haciéndose la victima  
- Si estoy así, es por tu culpa – respondí furiosa, Finn me miro confundido – tu nunca luchaste por mi – el abrió sus ojos como platos  
- Tu escogiste a Jesse – dijo triste  
- Tu – grite – tu rompiste tu promesa

Finn me atrajo hacia él y me beso apasionadamente, su sabor es exquisito, nuestras bocas se movían en perfecta sincronía, no es que me guste comparar pero con Jesse a veces nuestros dientes chocaban o nuestras lenguas no encontraban este roce sencillamente perfecto.

El me tomo por la cintura haciéndome girar y chocamos suavemente contra la puerta, yo aferre mis manos a su cuello para profundizar el beso, tuvimos que separarnos cuando nuestro cuerpo exigía un poco de aire, separamos nuestras bocas pero Finn no se separa ni un segundo de mi.  
Nuestras frentes estaban unidas y nuestras narices se rozaban – Te amo – me dijo y yo me congele

- No Finn – dije alejándolo de mi – yo tengo novio y tú te acuestas con todas las zorras del instituto – solté al recordar a Santana en su cuarto – eres un egoísta  
- Así que de nuevo lo eliges a el – Finn se dio la vuelta y empezó a salir de mi casa – me lo hubieras dicho antes de perder mi tiempo esperándote toda la tarde – grito mientras se alejaba  
- Nadie te pidió que me esperaras – grite en contestación

* * *

**Que les parecio el beso de Finn y Rach? Y la actitud de Jesse? Que tal el duo?**

**Que creen que pasara ahora?**

**De nuevo muchisimas por los reviews, favoritos y alertas**

**Saludos!**


	8. Cap 8 Duele el amor

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAP 8 – DUELE EL AMOR**  
**POV QUINN**

El dueto de Sam con Santana me tenía un poco nerviosa, pero Sam me pidió que confiara en él, porque él solo me ama a mí, y tiene razón el siempre ha sido el mejor y nunca me ha dado ni un solo motivo para dudar y no voy a empezar hacerlo ahora.

Llegue al instituto deseando con todas mis fuerzas ver a mi novio y poder besarlo, para demostrarle que lo amo, pero para mi sorpresa Rach estaba recostada a mi casillero, con el uniforme de la escuadra, pero con el pelo suelto y la cabeza baja

- Rachel? – dije acercándome tratando de encontrar su cara en la maraña que tenia hoy por cabello, ella salto sobre mi y empezó a llorar como una niñita – tranquila amiga – acaricie su espalda y la lleve al baño mas cercano, ya ahí la senté en un banquito  
- Quinn me porte como una tonta con Finn – dijo cuando se tranquilizo un poco – y no sé como disculparme – mi amiga volvió a llorar, me mataba verla así, pero lo mejor era que se desahogara, tome mi cepillo y le acomode el cabello para luego hacerle una coleta.  
- Dime que paso – le pedí cuando se tranquilizo – esta vez trata de no llorar, voy a maquillarte para que nadie te vea en este estado  
- Finn y yo quedamos en ensayar y lo olvide, porque Jesse paso por mi porque íbamos a tu sabes – explico encogiéndose de hombros  
- Rachel tu lo hiciste con… - deje la frase incompleta  
- No – parpadeo varias veces para evitar que las lagrimas volvieran a salir, yo respire aliviada – pero discutí con Jesse  
- Maldito – dije mas para mí que para ella  
- Bueno cuando llegue a mi casa, Finn estaba ahí y se preocupo y yo le grite que era su culpa y nos sacamos los trapos sucios del pasado – Rachel se veía un poco más tranquila pero su mirada estaba muy ausente  
- Es bueno que lo hicieran – le dije tratando de animarla  
- La cuestión es que Finn me beso – yo emití un gritito ahogado por la emoción – y yo le recordé que tengo novio  
- Ashh Rachel – me queje  
- Y luego volvimos a discutir y en parte fue mi culpa – sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas – quiero disculparme por tratarlo tan mal cuando él se preocupo por mi – ella bajo lo mirada  
- Hazlo – la anime  
- No sé cómo – levanto la mirada y sé que mi amiga me necesita más que nunca – pensé toda la noche en que decirle, pero nada – dijo muy triste  
- Y si le cantas – propuse – te puedo ayudar con un dueto – los ojos de Rach volvieron a brillar  
- En serio? – pregunto  
- Claro tontita – dije abrazándola  
- Gracias – después de pensarlo un rato Rachel eligió una canción, la ensayamos y luego la deje en la puerta de su siguiente clase para que se distrajera.

Llame a Sam, para preguntarle si sabia como estaba Finn, pero no me contesto, lo espere un rato en su casillero, pero  
no apareció, fui a buscar a Finn y nada, trate de llamarlo y su teléfono estaba apagado. A lo lejos vi venir a Kurt entonces corrí para hablar con él.

- Ohh no no Fabray – dijo dando la vuelta – si vienes a hablarme de tu amiga en este momento estoy furioso con ella – me explico. Si Kurt estaba enojado, eso quiere decir que Finn está muy mal  
- Kurt ella quiere disculparse – Kurt se detuvo y avanzo en mi dirección  
- Quinn, el está terrible, paso llorando toda la noche – me sentí mal de pensar en lo que estaban sufriendo mis dos amigos – quiere renunciar a Glee – ay no eso era muy malo – Sam está tratando de tranquilizarlo y que entre en razón – con razón no lo encontré  
- Por favor Kurt has que Finn vaya hoy al ensayo – le suplique  
- Lo intentare – Kurt se alejo y yo me fui a mi clase

A la hora del club Finn no aparecía y todos estábamos ya en el auditorio, Rachel y yo estábamos sobre el escenario y ella a pesar de que mi suave maquillaje quito las marcas de lagrimas en su cara, la tristeza del corazón no se la quite. Mire a Kurt y el negó, me acerque a Rachel y la tome del brazo – Finn no vendrá – le dije y ella asintió.

- Aunque la protagonista se sienta triste – hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente – el show debe continuar – Rachel camino al centro del escenario y yo la seguí, me coloque a su lado. Brad empezó a tocar el piano

_(Juntas)_  
_Mirror mirror lie to me__  
__Show me what I wanna see__  
__Mirror mirror lie to me__  
_  
Voltee a ver a Rachel y ella miraba el suelo

_(Quinn)__  
__Why don't I like the girl I see__  
__The one who's standing right in front of me__  
__Why don't I think before I speak__  
__I should have listened to that voice inside me_

En ese momento la puerta del lado superior derecho del auditorio se abrió y mi corazón exploto de alegría al ver a Finn

_(Rachel)__  
__I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind__  
__To say the kind of things I said last night_

Tome a Rachel de la mano y ella me miro con lagrimas en los ojos, dirigí mi mirada a Finn y ella la siguió. Juro que por poco me arranca la mano. Todos los demás se dieron cuenta y también se volvieron para ver a Finn.

_(Juntas)__  
__Mirror mirror hanging on the wall__  
__You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all__  
__Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me__  
__And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror mirror lie to me__  
__Show me what I wanna see__  
__Mirror mirror lie to me__  
__Show me what I wanna see_

Cuando era su turno de cantar Rachel camino unos pasos para quedar un poco delante de mí

_(Rachel)__  
__Why did I let you walk away__  
__When all I had to do was say I'm sorry__  
__I let my pride get in the way__  
__And in the heat of the moment I was to blame__  
__I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind__  
__Now in the cold light of the day I realize_

La pasión con la que Rach cantaba mirándolo llenada todo el lugar

_(Juntas)__  
__Mirror mirror hanging on the wall__  
__You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all__  
__Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me__  
__And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me__  
_  
La canción termino y vi que Finn daba un paso al frente, de pronto se escucharon aplausos al otro lado y busque de donde venían, en la puerta izquierda estaba Jesse – _maldita sea _– pensé.

- Claro que te perdono Estrellita – grito corriendo hacia nosotras, busque con la vista a Finn pero ya no estaba.

No me intereso lo que pasaba entre Rach y su novio en ese momento, salí corriendo y atrás de mi parecía que venía una estampida, pero no le preste atencion – Quinn espera – escuche a mi novio, me di la vuelta para darle una mirada y todos los demás estaban con él – Yo sé donde esta – aseguro

Corrimos al estacionamiento y nos subimos a los autos, yo iba con Sam y los el resto de nuestros amigos nos seguían.  
Llegamos "al parquecito" y vi a Finn sentado en una esquina con la cabeza entre las manos. Me dolía verlo así, baje al auto y Kurt fue el primero en correr hasta donde estaba su hermano para abrazarlo.

Finn se aferro a él y empezó a llorar con la misma desesperación que en la mañana Rachel lo hizo en mi hombro, nos acercamos a él y nos fundimos en un gran abrazo de grupo

- Gracias – dijo el poniéndose de pie mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas  
- Finn ella te ama – di un paso al frente para quedar en medio de todos  
- Ya basta Quinn – me grito Kurt a mis espaldas  
- Por favor lucha por ella – le suplique  
- Quinn – me dijo Mercedes, los ojos de Finn se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas y tragaba grueso intentando no volver a llorar  
- Déjenme hablar – les pedí – ella lloro conmigo hoy en la mañana – explique – tal y como tú lo haces ahora - dije mirando a Finn  
- Esto no vale la pena – exclamo Finn y dio un paso atrás  
- Que no vale la pena? – le pregunte – no vale la pena luchar por el amor de tu vida – intente hacerlo entrar en razón  
- Disculpen lo que voy a decir – hizo una pausa – solo me uní a ustedes por ella – como si eso fuera una novedad – y de nada ha servido  
- Sirvió para que la besaras anoche – Finn abrió os ojos como platos y sentí a otros nueve pares de ojos sobre mi – Finn ella es mi mejor amiga y fue tu mejor amiga, tu deberías saber lo testaruda que es – Finn asintió – la canción de hace un rato era para ti no para él, Rach la escogió – Finn no decía ni una palabra – si le pusiste atención a la letra te vas a dar cuenta de que ella no te quiere lejos y menos como un amigo – le aclare  
- Ya no se qué hacer – una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla  
- Jesse se va hoy por la noche – le recordé  
- Ya sé – dijo Kurt que sabía que a su hermano le dolía lo que acababa de pasar, pero más le dolía no estar con su niña – el baile es la próxima semana – todos lo miramos expectantes – se que Rachel me pedirá ayuda con su disfraz – yo asentí y vi la cara de Finn que aun no captaba el plan, Kurt también la noto – Entonces yo elegiré un disfraz para ambos, sin que ella lo sepa irán vestidos como una pareja – los ojos de Finn brillaron al comprender el plan – el resto está en tus manos – Finn asintió y todos sonreímos  
- Todos te ayudaremos – aseguro Mike dándole una palmada en el hombro a Finn  
- Yo no soy de estas cursilerias – dijo Puck – pero ya estoy cansado de tus lloriqueos de niñita – todos nos reímos  
- Muy bien entonces yo les diré en que me pueden ayudar – dijo Kurt y luego nos despedimos

**POV KURT**

El fin de semana me la pase pensando en cuál sería el disfraz adecuado para Rachel y Finn, inicialmente pensé Romeo y Julieta, pero al final de esa historia ellos mueren y es algo trágico. Luego pensé en Barbie y Ken pero la verdad no les va muy bien, además tendría que teñirles el pelo y no creo que quieran

Finn se negó rotundamente a ser Sansón y Akenaton, ya que debía ir sin camisa al baile y al fin el domingo Blaine me trajo la solución, ellos serian Elizabeth Bennet y Mr. Darcy, era perfecto, su orgullo no los dejaba estar juntos, parece que se odian pero en realidad lo hacen para ocultar su amor y el final si es feliz

Corrí a decírselo a Finn pero como lo sospeche no tenía ni la menor idea de quienes eran, así que le entregue la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio interpretada por Keira Knightley y Matthew Macfadyen. Dos horas después apareció en mi cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos y me dijo que aceptaba ser Mr. Darcy

El martes, ya tenía los disfraces de ellos y el mío listos pero Rachel aun no me pedía ayuda y eso me preocupaba. Busque a Quinn para preguntarle y me dijo que Rachel no quería ir al baile, que ella estaba tratando de convencerla.

Cuando llegamos al ensayo del miércoles mi corazón salto de la emoción ya que el Señor Schue después de ver todos los duetos, eligió el de mi hermano y Rachel para cantarlo en el baile del viernes, ahora Rachel está obligada asistir.

A mi pareció que lo hicieron mucho mejor que cuando los espiamos, a pesar de que volvieron a la zona de "Hola" después de ella decidió perdonar al imbécil de su novio y de haber ensayado una sola vez, les quedo perfecto, sin duda merecían ganar.

El Señor Schue inmediatamente inicio los ensayos y nos incluyo a todos en la canción y lo mejor es que como lógicamente Finn va a cantar y Rachel no podrá invitar a Jesse. Tal y como esperaba Rachel me busco después del ensayo

- Eyyy Kurt – ella venia corriendo – Hola emmm  
- Ya tengo tu disfraz – me miro asombrada – sabia que me lo pedirías así que me adelante – Rach me sonrió feliz – el viernes después de la escuela tu y Quinn se van a mi casa, ella te maquillara y yo te voy a peinar – Rach asintió y yo seguí mi rumbo  
- Espera – volvió a gritar – de que será mi disfraz? - pregunto  
- Del siglo XVIII a lo Jane Austen – Rachel asintió – Gracias te debo una – me abrazo y se fue.

Ya con Rachel confirmada, está todo listo, Blaine se encargara de ayudar a Finn y Quinn y yo nos encargaremos de Rachel. Ahora solo queda esperar a que sea viernes.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Rachel y Finn deberan cantar juntos su duo en el baile, que creen que pasara?  
**

**De nuevo muchisimas por los reviews a Fuckyeahfinchel, Cecy, Carla, Clauverry, Gleekgirl, Goldstar, Angela Catalina y As**

**Saludos!**


	9. Cap 9 Siempre has sido tú

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

**CAP 9 – SIEMPRE HAS SIDO TÚ**

**POV FINN**  
**  
**Ella de nuevo lo eligió a él, subí corriendo las escaleras de mi casa y me fui directo al cuarto de Kurt, cuando entre, sin tocar como siempre, Blaine y mi hermano estaban en su sofá mirando una película, Kurt se quedo viéndome y de inmediato vino a mi lado, no tuve que decir nada el solo me abrazo y yo deje que las lagrimas cayeran

Mi madre entro minutos después y al verme así, ella también empezó a llorar, Blaine trato de consolarla, y no era justo que por mi culpa ella se pusiera así, entonces me tranquilice y le suplique que me transfiriera a Dalton, porque no quiero estar cerca de Rachel.

Blaine tomo la palabra y me dijo que él sería el más feliz si Kurt o yo decidíamos ir a Dalton, pero que no quería que lo hiciera por un impulso del que luego me arrepentiría, así que llegamos al acuerdo de esperar unos días, pero le dije a Kurt que no volvería al club.

Me fui a la cama, pero despertaba cada cinco minutos llorando, esa noche mi mamá y Kurt durmieron en mi cuarto, era como volver al pasado, a la noche en la que ella lo escogió por primera vez, ese día ellos también durmieron en mi cuarto y tal como ahora mi madre estaba en el centro de mi cama y mi hermano y yo recostados en su hombro mientras ella nos abraza.

Fui a clases el jueves, para escapar de la mirada triste de mi mamá, pero no pude entrar a la primera, ni a ninguna clase, me fui directo al gimnasio, un rato después Sam llego y se sentó a mi lado, le conté lo que paso, estuvimos hablando por horas.

Después del almuerzo Kurt vino asuplicarme que asistiera al ensayo de hoy, pero me negué rotundamente, el siguió insistiendo pero yo me seguí negando. A la hora del club Sam que había pasado todo el día conmigo, se fue y me sentí realmente solo.

Así que decidí ir a ver porque Kurt insistió tanto en que fuera al auditorio, cuando entre Quinn y Rachel estaban sobre el escenario cantando, Rachel miro a Quinn y luego a mí y nuestras miradas se conectaron, ella me estaba pidiendo perdón con una canción, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y mi corazón se partía al verla llorando, no importa lo que hubiera pasado yo la perdonaba.

Cuando terminaron de cantar, iba acorrer hasta ella y decirle que la perdonaba y le pediría perdón, porque yo también me comporte mal, pero de nuevo ese estúpido se apareció, no pude soportarlo más y corrí al estacionamiento, y maneje como un loco hasta el parquecito, poco después los chicos del club se aparecieron.

Quinn me aseguro que Rach me ama, solo que es muy testaruda para reconocerlo. Todos idearon un plan liderado por mi hermano, para el día del baile y aquí estoy a horas del baile muriéndome de los nervios.

- Blaine estas seguro de que este peinado está bien? – viendo por enésima vez mi cabellos aplastados y peinados hacia un lado  
- Si Finn, ese es el peinado que debes usar – me aseguro  
- Y crees que Rachel sepa que yo soy Mr. Darcy? Es que el no usa un traje igual a este en la película – Kurt me dijo que los trajes de esa película eran un poco sencillos y por eso escogió el de otra película  
- Si Finn ella lo va a saber – Blaine se rio – Estas usando un traje parecido al de Thom Lefroy el amor secreto de Jane Austen – yo ni sabía de quien hablaba – y Jane se inspiro en Thom para escribir a Darcy, ya no te preocupes – dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro  
- Y tú y Kurt de que se disfrazaron? De vaqueros?  
- No Finn, somos Heath Ledger y Jake Gyllenhaal en el secreto de la montaña – lo mire sin entender – digamos que es una película gay – me aclaro y yo asentí  
- Blaine te puedo preguntar algo – dije algo apenado  
- Eso has hecho toda la tarde, preguntar y preguntar – el tenia razón y me reí  
- Como es que hacen tu y mi hermano para mmm ya sabes – Blaine abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo – oh no no no hablo de ese ya sabes – yo también me sentí avergonzado – digo que como pueden luchar contra todo y ser felices?  
- Ah bueno pues cuando amas a alguien luchas como sea – explico – no te niego que es difícil – dijo agobiado – salir de paseo con la persona que amas y no poder besarlo frente a todos – Blaine suspiro y yo asentí – bueno Finn creo que es hora de que nos vayamos

Blaine y yo debíamos irnos antes paraque Rachel no me viera. Al llegar ya la mayoría de los chicos del club estaba ahí, pobre de mi amigo, Puck llevaba rato burlándose de el por su disfraz, hasta que Blaine y yo lo defendimos

Como a los diez minutos los demás llegaron y Rachel se veía simplemente perfecta, con un leve maquillaje tal y como me gusta, el peinado es… – cierra la boca o te va a entrar una mosca – me susurro mi cuñado, yo le sonreí

El señor Schue apareció y nos dijo que nosotros nos encargaríamos de la apertura del evento, por lo que salimos corriendo al escenario y los bancos ya estaban colocados, mi lugar es al lado de Rachel en el centro y las sillas forman un semicírculo

Yo empecé a cantar y no podía dejar de mirarla, ella de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía. Luego cuando fue su turno se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para que camináramos juntos, los chicos también se nos unieron, cuando la canción termino yo me acerque a Rach y la bese en la mejilla – Te vez preciosa Lizzy – le susurre al oído

- Así que Mr. Darcy ehh – dijo ella cuando bajamos  
- Fue mi idea no te la agarres con los chicos – trate de evitar que se enojara con los demás así que me eche la culpa  
- Bueno tengo que decir que luce muy bien Mr. Darcy – me sorprendió que no se enfadara y más aun me sorprendió que mientras se alejaba volteo a verme con una picara sonrisa y me guiño un ojo  
- Ganándole el mandado al muñeco de pastel ahora que no está? – pregunto Azimio, poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro  
- Cállate tonto – le conteste sacudiendo el hombro  
- Bueno si tu no le entras, yo gustoso me como esa torta – sonrió con superioridad y empezó a caminar tras Rach  
- No te atrevas a meterte con ella – dije colocándome frente a él, de inmediato puso las manos en mi pecho y apretó los puños – te salvaste esta vez Hummel – dio la vuelta y se marcho  
- Estas bien? – pregunto Sam y al voltearme vi a todos los del club y Matt un chico del equipo de futbol  
- Estoy bien – asegure

Fui tras Rachel y le pedí que bailara conmigo, ella sonrió divertida – bailar? – me pregunto y yo asentí ella tomo la mano que le ofrecí y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, la verdad, estoy muy apenado porque la he majado como tres veces, pero es que no bailo muy bien

De pronto cambiaron la canción y pusieron una más lenta y vi a Quinn que me hacía señas para que bailara más cerca de Rachel – me permites – dije poniendo mis manos en su cintura, Rach asintió y coloco las suyas en mi pecho, para luego recostar su cabeza.

Estuvimos así durante un rato hasta queno pude resistir mas las ganas de ir al baño, no podía creer tuviera que interrumpir un momento así, por ir al baño, pero tampoco me quiero hacer pis encima – Rach debo ir al baño – ella me miro un poco extrañada, pero asintió y yo salí corriendo para no tardar mucho.

- Y Rachel? – le pregunte a Quinn cuando volví  
- No estaba contigo? – todos me miraron con cara de ahora qué?  
- Yo no hice nada – dije levantando las manos  
- Seguro por eso huyo – dijo Santana  
- Finn ella estaba contigo – me repitió de nuevo Mike, yo me voltee a buscarla en la pista de baile pero no estaba  
- No la veo – les dije, mi corazón se acelero – maldita sea – todos me miraron asustados – donde está Azimio? – si ese imbécil se atreve a tocarla juro que lo mato - eche a correr por todo el lugar buscándola

**POV RACHEL**  
**  
**Íbamos en el auto camino al baile y yo no paraba de sonreír, mi vestido era sencillamente perfecto, los chicos habían hecho un gran trabajo – ya deja de sonreír como boba – dijo Quinn mirándome por el retrovisor

- Es que amo ser Lizzy – dije sonriendo mientras levantaba los hombros  
- Y en una de tantas encuentras a tu Darcy, querida Lizzy – pude captar la doble intención en las palabras de Kurt  
- Creo que la canción de hoy será perfecta – dijo mi amiga, ella tenía razón ya quería que fuera hora de cantar con Finn  
- Y Finn de que se disfrazo? – pregunte intrigada  
- No tengo la menor idea – aclaro Kurt levantando los hombros, el podría vestirse de príncipe azul que le quedaría perfecto, me di un golpe mental, por pensar esas cosas – porque no te le lanzas?  
- Para que me lleve a la cama como a Santana – Quinn y Kurt voltearon a verme y yo me puse las manos sobre la boca  
- Finn es virgen – me aclaro Kurt  
- Por supuesto que no, Santana me dijo que ellos lo habían hecho – de nuevo me tape la boca, rayos las palabras me salían como dagas  
- Maldita – dijeron unisonó  
- Finn y Santana hace algún tiempo si se besaron, pero yo llegue llorando porque había peleado con Blaine – yo solo prestaba atención a su relato – entre al cuarto de Finn y los interrumpí – apuesto de que no fuera por eso ellos… - Finn le pidió que se marchara, que lamentaba llegar a tanto, pero que el amaba a otra persona y que además en ese momento primero estaba yo – no podía creer que el dijera eso – bueno ya conocen a Santana, le dijo que se vengaría  
- Y se metió con Rach – dijo Quinn apretando los puños contra el volante, el resto del camino la pasamos en silencio, yo trataba de asimilar lo que me acababa de enterar

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta y vi a Finn mi corazón se acelero, el era mi Darcy, me puse muy nerviosa, tanto que no recuerdo si salude al llegar. La presentación tal y como lo dijimos fue perfecta. Nos metimos en la burbuja que solo Finn sabe crear para mí.

Finn me saco a bailar y lo hacía muy mal, pero lo que siento cuando estoy con él es más fuerte que un dolor de pies, así que podría soportarlo, había momentos en los que sentía unas ganas de que me besara como hace unos días, poder volver a sentir sus labios.

Demonios a estas alturas le he sido infiel a Jesse hasta con el pensamiento, no paro de pensar en Finn - Rach debo ir al baño – estaba loco como que tengo que ir al baño, pensé que me diría Rach Te amo y nos besaríamos, no que quería ir al baño. No me quedo más que asentir y Finn salió corriendo

Mientras que el volvía, fui por una bebida, para luego poder seguir bailando o mejor besándonos, ayyy no, no sé cuando empecé a pensar así, pero ya no me puedo detener – Hola Berry, Hummel me pidió que te diera esto – dijo Azimio entregándome un papel

_Te veo atrás del gimnasio_  
_FH_

Sonreí y salí corriendo a la parte trasera del gimnasio, de seguro no quería besarme frente a todos, cuando llegue el no estaba ahí, pero no me importo verme desesperada por llegar primero, la verdad es que lo estoy.

De pronto sus manos pasaron por mi cintura, Finn no tiene las manos de ese color, a como pude voltee a ver y me encontré con Azimio mirándome con deseo – Suéltame – le exigí, pero él me dio vuelta como a una muñeca de trapo y trato de besarme – que me sueltes te digo – grite golpeándolo en el pecho

- Tranquila Berry, con Hummel no estabas así de rebelde – dijo burlón  
- Tú no eres el – le volví a gritar – Suéltame tonto – seguía tratando de pegarle  
-Así me gusta Berry entre más te resistas será mejor – alzo las cejas y de nuevo de lanzo sobre mi

Grite, pero el sonido de la música no dejaba que nadie me escuchara, empecé a llorar desesperada, Azimio se separo un poco para mirarme como un cerdo asqueroso, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero las manos de él se alejaron de mi y al mismo tiempo hubo un fuerte viento

- Te dije que no te acercaras a ella – grito Finn abrazándome en uno de sus costados y colocándose de escudo entre el casi violador y yo  
- No te metas, esto es entre Berry y yo – grito el estúpido poniéndose de pie  
- Primero pasaras sobre mi – le grito Finn ardiendo de furia  
- Y mío – me voltee para ver a todos nuestros amigos acercándose, Sam, Puck y Mike sujetaron a Azimio, mientras llegaba el Señor Schue  
- Rach estas bien? – me pregunto Finn mirándome con sus hermosos ojos marrón  
- _Si – le conteste_  
- Rach amiga como estas? – Quinn tenía cara de pánico  
- _Estoy bien – respondió, Finn me tomo por los hombros_  
- Rach te lo suplico – dijo Finn abrazándome contra su pecho – háblame mi niña – el me dijo mi niña de nuevo  
- _Te amo Finn – dije feliz, Finn me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas _  
- Juro que matare a ese estúpido – grito caminando hacia Azimio – Maldito por tu culpa no habla – esperen, yo no estoy hablando?  
- Finn – grite y el volvió a verme – sácame de aquí – le suplique, Finn volteo a ver a Quinn y ella asintió

Finn me volvió abrazar a un lado y con la otra mano marco para pedir un taxi, en el camino me acurruque en su pecho y el paso su mano sobre mi hombro para tenerme más cerca, podía escuchar su corazón y eso hacía que el mío saltara feliz.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Finn bajo primero y me tendió la mano para ayudarme – Finn – el me miro – puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa? – pregunte, el me miro confundido – es que mis papis no están y no quiero estar sola – le explique

- Claro que puedes – dijo tomándome de la mano y jalándome a la casa junto a la mía, entramos a su cuarto y a diferencia del mío el de suyo si cambio, ya no tenía el papel tapiz de vaqueros, Finn fue a su armario a buscar algo - Toma – dijo entregándome una camiseta – creo que te servirá – asentí y entre al baño

Tarde más de lo normal cambiándome ya que debía soltar todo el peinado que Kurt me hizo, cuando salí Finn ya tenía puesta su muy sexy pijama gris, me miro divertido – creo que necesitaras esto – dijo entregándome una coleta

- Finn aun la tienes – era mi cola rosada favorita, cuando era niña la amaba y se la regale a Finn un día que él estaba triste, Finn asintió con una sonrisa, yo me senté sobre su cama y él se fue de nuevo al armario y tomo una cobija extra y una almohada

- Que descanses – dijo besándome en los cabellos, mientras daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación  
- Espera no te vayas – dije tomándolo de la mano – quédate – le suplique, Finn asintió

Nos acostamos sobre su cama y yo de nuevo me acurruque en su hombro, estaba tan tranquila con mi cabeza sobre su pecho y de nuevo las ganas de besarlo volvieron aparecer, me removí incomoda mordí mi labio

- Que pas… - Finn iba a decir algo pero yo me adelante y coloqué mis labios sobre los suyos, al principio él se tenso pero luego me puso sus manos en mis mejillas para atraerme a él, sus suaves labios contra los míos era perfecto, el mordió mi labio inferior y luego lo sentí sonreír

Como lo amaba así juguetón, deje su boca para apoderarme de su cuello y llenarlo de besos, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron y Finn llevo sus manos a mi espalda y fue descendiendo suavemente hasta llegar al inicio de mis glúteos.

- Finn espera – el me miro con tristeza? – porque pones esa cara? – pregunte intrigada  
- De nuevo lo escogerás a él – dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama de espaldas a mi  
- No Finn – dije tratando de envolverlo con mis brazos, aunque claro no alcance – siempre has sido tú – le susurre al oído – perdóname – le pedí. Finn me jalo rápidamente para quedar sentada en sus regazos  
- No tengo nada que perdonarte yo también metí la pata al dejarle a mi niña en bandeja de plata a ese… – calle su parloteo con un beso – Rach te amo – dijo contra mis labios y con toda la fuerza que tengo lo hice acostarse de nuevo en la cama

Finn estaba boca arriba con las manos en mi cintura y yo estaba a horcadas sobre él y nuestras lenguas se aventuraban en una deliciosa danza, su sabor, su textura, sus tímidas caricias, hacen que sienta escalofríos hasta en la punta de los pies

- Espera Finn – él se separo para mirarme a los ojos – se que tu deseas esto tanto como yo, pero creo que esta vez deberíamos hacerlo bien – el me miro aun sin entender – terminare con Jesse y luego t…  
- Terminaras con Jesse? – pregunto sorprendido  
- Claro – conteste dándole cortos besos  
- Ven aquí mi niñita – dijo haciéndose a un lado y yo puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho poco después nos quedamos dormidos

* * *

**Las fotos de los disfraces estan en mi perfil**

**Les gusto el baile? Quieren golpear a Azimio?**

**Ahora si todo será color rosa?**

**De nuevo muchísimas por los reviews a Fuckyeahfinchel, Cecy, Asf, Gleekgirl y Angela Catalina**

**Saludos!**


	10. Cap 10 Fui mas mala que tu

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

**

* * *

**

**CAP 10 – FUI MAS MALA QUE TU **

**POV JESSE**

Ha sido la semana más perfecta de toda mi vida no tengo que soportar a los perdedores de McKinley, además estoy con una mujer que si sabe complacerme, canto como los Dioses y aunque ya no vivo en Ohio sigo haciendo de la vida del idiota de Finn un infierno.

Sonreí y lleve las manos atrás de mi cabeza para estirarme – Hola Jess – dijo Andrea dándome un beso en mi pecho, lo mejor de esta chica es que se conforma con poco, un par de palabras bonitas y acepta ser la segunda, bueno por un tiempo y además de eso se acuesta conmigo

- Hola An – dije levantándome de la cama, mi celular empezó a sonar – Es Rachel – exclame

- Pon el altavoz – dije que se conforma con poco, pero es una celosa, lo puse porque no quería oír su berrinche

- Hola Estrellita – Andrea hizo cara de asco

- Hola Jesse – esto era raro ella siempre me dice "amor" – necesito hablar contigo urgente, pero en persona – esto es aun peor – puedo ir a visitarte? – pregunto nerviosa

- Si quieres yo voy a Lima – si ella pensaba dejarme no la permitiría que me dejara en mal aquí

- Ok cuando vienes? – pregunto y yo escuche chicheos a sus espaldas

- El lunes – conteste rápidamente

- Muy bien nos vemos – colgó sin lanzarme un beso ni nada, claro no hay otra cosa me va a dejar

Pero si Rachel cree que me podre a llorar está muy equivocada, lo mejor será darle vuelta a la situación y para hacer eso Andrea seria de mucha utilidad. Le dije que se preparara porque después del lunes seria solo para ella.

El lunes llego y Andrea y yo llegamos muy temprano a Lima, pero decidí que lo mejor sería buscar a Rachel a la hora de su ensayo, así todos la verían llorar. Dimos muchas vueltas hasta que la hora llego.

Entre a McKinley con la cabeza en alto y fui hasta el auditorio, pero llegue temprano porque aun no llegaba Quinn y Kurt y de seguro aun no me reemplazaban porque estaban los mismos. Tome a Andrea de la mano y camine hasta el escenario.

- Rachel quiero cantarte algo – dije parándome frente a ella – Por favor vayan a sentarse – todos me obedecieron y Rachel no aparto su mirada de mi mano – Tu también – le susurre a Andrea, cuando todos se sentaron

- Adelante Jesse – dijo el profesor Schuester

- Bueno Rachel esto es para ti – dije mirándola a los ojos – no tomes la canción al pie de la letra – hice una pausa para analizar su expresión – lo que acabo de decir sumado a lo que viste cuando llegue, espero te deje claras las cosas – tome mi posición en el centro del escenario y empecé a cantar a capela

_… Sus ojos me llamaban  
pidiendo mis caricias,  
su cuerpo me rogaba  
que le diera vida._

Le cerré un ojo de manera seductora a Andrea y ella sonrió, la cara de todos no podía estar más desencajada

_Comí del fruto prohibido  
dejando el vestido colgado  
de nuestra inconsciencia..._

_…Lo siento mucho,  
la vida es así. No la  
he inventado yo._

_Siempre que me ha mirado  
a los ojos y cogido por mano,  
y yo me he dejado  
llevar por mi cuerpo  
y me he comportado  
como un ser humano,  
lo siento mucho,  
la vida es así, no  
la he inventado yo…  
_

Sonreí feliz al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la cara de Rachel – Oficialmente termínanos Rachel Berry – dije feliz y ella me miro con los ojos como platos, baje del escenario y tome a Andrea de la mano.

- Espera Jesse – me voltee a ver a Rachel – como despedida quisiera cantarte

**POV FINN**

Un olor a uvas me hizo recobrar un poco la conciencia, abrí mi ojo derecho solo para encontrarme a la niña más bella del universo durmiendo entre mis brazos, me aferre fuerte a su cintura y le llene los cabellos de besos

- Hola – dijo ella aun con los ojos chinitos de sueño

- Hola mi niña hermosa – conteste besándola en la frente y luego dándole un corto beso en los labios

- Qué lindo es despertar contigo – Rachel me dio una bella sonrisa

- Quieres que te traiga desayuno a la cama – me puse de pie

- Tu? – pregunto arqueando una ceja

Le conteste con una mirada y baje a la cocina corriendo y ahí estaba mi mama preparando hot cakes – hola ma – dije dándole un corto beso en la mejilla y poniendo 2 panecillos en el plato de Rach y 4 en el mío

- Me vas a contar que Rachel está arriba o solo te vas a llevar lo que prepare – me miro con cara ofendida

- Quieres todos los detalles? – conociéndola seguro quería cada punto y coma

- Por supuesto – chillo feliz

- Bueno en la tarde te lo cuento – dije besándola en la cabeza

- Finn – grito y yo frene en seco – la miel, Rachel la ama – dijo entregándome la botellita, subí con cuidado las escaleras y Rach todavía estaba sobre la cama con la cabeza baja

Me quede congelado y si ella se arrepentía de lo de anoche, que pasaba si ella se iba ahora, eso sería peor que las otras veces, no me iría a Dalton me iría del país, empecé a hiperventilar. En ese momento Rachel volteo a verme y sonrió y eso hizo que me relajara

- Carole sabe que estoy aquí? – pregunto viendo los hot cakes

- Eso parece – dije alzando los hombros

- Porque tenias esa cara hace un rato – dijo mirando a la puerta

- No quiero perderte – Rach me miro sorprendida con un pedacito de hot cake al borde de sus labios

- Finn júrame que no me dejaras para irte con Santana o con otra chica más linda que yo – suplico con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas

- Estás loca – como podía creer que alguna era más linda que ella – escúchame bien Rachel Berry – dije mientras colocaba mi plato a un lado para luego tomar sus manos – para mi tu eres 100% linda y 100% corazón, no necesito nada mas si estoy contigo – Rach sonrió tímidamente – eres la niña que yo elegí desde que te vi bajar del carro de tus papas hace diez años – ella sonrió mas grande – yo jamás te dejare, no de nuevo – dije mirándola a los ojos

- Yo tampoco lo hare – dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios

Rach tomo su teléfono y llamo a Jesse el le dijo que vendría el lunes, ella me aseguro que ese día terminara con él, que a pesar de todo, Jesse no fue malo con ella y que no se merecía que lo terminaran por teléfono

La tarde del domingo Rach y yo fuimos a nuestro arbolito, en el que estuvimos cuando ella casi se quiebra el tobillo, pasamos ahí un buen rato en silencio ella entre mis piernas y yo abrazándola fuerte por la cintura para que nadie se atreviera a robármela

El lunes en la escuela la tome de la mano por los pasillos y la besaba cada vez que podía quería que todos supieran que la niña mas linda estaba conmigo, estaba feliz a su lado, es la más sexy en su uniforme de porrista se ve preciosa

- Finn – me grito Kurt que venía con Quinn – nos acompañas a traer unas cajas es que pesan mucho

- Y el ensayo – dije viendo que ya casi era la hora

- No tardaremos nada – me aseguro Quinn, así que asentí y fuimos por las cajas para llevarlas al auditorio

Cuando llegamos al auditorio, entramos por un lado y Jesse estaba sobre el escenario, así que nosotros lo veíamos de perfil – lo que acabos de decir sumado a lo que viste cuando llegue, te dejen claras las cosas – no entendí lo que le dijo pero cuando empezó a cantar

- Como se atreve – dije en grito ahogado – le voy a partir la cara

- Finn mira a Rachel – voltee a verla y estaba tranquila – a ella no le interesa Jesse esto no la afecta – me aseguro Quinn y eso hizo que yo me calmara

- Oficialmente termínanos Rachel Berry – al fin la dejo libre, suspire de felicidad

- Espera Jesse – mi respiración se corto en ese momento – como despedida quisiera cantarte – queee? Cantarle?

Rachel se acerco a Brad y le dijo al oído algo y se dirigió al frente al pasar nos vio y me sonrió y eso hizo que me sintiera mejor.

_Tú dices que te marchas_

_Que ya no te hago falta_

_Y yo te dejo creer que eres_

_Tú el ganador_

Cuando la escuche cantar esa canción me sentí tan orgulloso de ella. Ese estúpido trato de hacerla sentir mal y ella se lo devolvió.

_Para serte sincera_

_Yo también te engañaba_

_Más nunca tuve el valor_

_Para quebrarte el corazón_

Quinn me empujo un poco – ve con ella ahora – me exigió lanzándome fuera

_Ya tus maletas están aquí_

_Y alguien espera por mí._

Camine hasta Rachel y le tome la mano en el preciso momento en que dijo "y alguien espera por mi", volteo a verme y sonrió

_Yo también te mentí_

_Yo también traicione_

_El sabor del pecado_

_En tu ausencia probé_

_Fui mas mala que tu_

_Pero me disfrace y hoy_

_Te digo que te vaya bien._

Continuo cantando viéndome a los ojos, sabía que no me dedicaba la canción a mí, de hecho yo estoy encantado de verla cantándome, de pronto ella rompió el contacto para volver a ver a Jesse y el tipo tenía los ojos que se iban a salir de sus orbitas

_Fui mas mala que tu_

_Pero me disfrace_

_De esa dama sumisa_

_Que hoy con su amable sonrisa_

_Te dice que te vaya bien_

_Que te vaya bien_

Jale a Rachel del brazo para que saliéramos del escenario y ella camino a paso seguro hasta llegar a donde estaba Jesse y su novia.

* * *

**Chupate esa St James, no crean que esa sera mi unica venganza para Jesse, le espera algo peor muajaja**

**Para las que no pudieron ver las fotos estan en mi perfil de Fanfiction**

**Como siempre muchísimas por los reviews a Fuckyeahfinchel, Clauverry, , Agusds, Cecy, Gleekgirl y Goldstar**

**Saludos!**


	11. Cap 11 Como a una princesa

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

**

* * *

**

**CAP ****11 – COMO A UNA PRINCESA**

**POV RACHEL**

Jamás había dormido tan plácidamente, lo que me hizo despertar fueron los tiernos besos de Finn, me voltee a mirarlo y se veía más lindo que de costumbre – Hola – dije sonriendo

- Hola mi niña hermosa – mi corazón daba un salto cada vez que el me llamaba así, Finn me dio un corto beso en los labios

- Qué lindo es despertar contigo – reconocí, deseando despertar cada día así

- Quieres que te traiga desayuno a la cama? – pregunto, tirándose de la cama y me sorprendió mucho su caballerosidad

- Tu? – cuestione, ya que según sabia, su mamá y Kurt lo han mimado tanto que Finn no sabía ni hervir agua

No me contesto y salió de la habitación, tome la almohada de Finn entre mis manos y su delicioso olor estaba impregnado en ella, la apreté contra mi pecho aspirando su fragancia. Todo fue tan mágico anoche, pero aun no estoy segura de que las cosas entre los dos vayan a ir tan bien y si no resultaran, será terrible

De pronto me voltee a ver a Finn parado en la puerta con cara de estar viendo a un fantasma, yo le sonreí y él se acerco para entregarme un plato con hot cakes

- Carole sabe que estoy aquí? – la mama de Finn sabe que amo sus hot cakes y además Finn jamás lograría cocinarlos tan rápido

- Eso parece – reconoció

- Porque tenías esa cara hace un rato? – pregunte con curiosidad, mientras le ponía miel a mis panecillos y me llevaba a la boca el primer bocado

- No quiero perderte – el tenía miedo igual que yo

- Finn júrame que no me dejaras para irte con Santana o con otra chica más linda que yo – le dije a sabiendas de lo que paso entre él y Santana, aun no me creo mucho lo que me dijo Kurt

- Estás loca – exclamo Finn – escúchame bien Rachel Berry – dijo serio y me tomo de las manos – para mi tu eres 100% linda y 100% corazón, no necesito nada mas si estoy contigo – sentí como un escalofrió me recorría – eres la niña que yo elegí desde que te vi bajar del carro de tus papas hace diez años – el me amaba desde el mismo momento que yo a él – yo jamás te dejare, no de nuevo – Dios como amo a este hombre, dice las palabras perfectas

- Yo tampoco lo hare – afirme para luego besarlo, tome mi teléfono y le marque a Jesse

_- Hola Estrellita _– me dijo Jesse y me sentí mal por haberlo traicionado, pero lo mejor era terminar con él, yo no lo amo y no puedo jugar con sus sentimientos

- Hola Jesse necesito hablar contigo urgente, pero en persona – dije rápidamente – puedo ir a visitarte? – pregunte y Finn tenía su mirada fija en mi

_- Si quieres yo voy a Lima_ – Me hizo que me sintiera mal, el es tan amable

- Ok cuando vienes? – bueno el vuelo me saldría un poco caro y la verdad no me quería separar de Finn

_- El lunes_ – contesto

- Muy bien nos vemos – termine la llamada y le explique todo a Finn

Después de desayunar bajamos a lavar los platos, salude a todos que por supuesto estaba felices de que Finn y yo nos diéramos una nueva oportunidad, Finn me insistió en acompañarme a mi casa para explicarles a mis padres, que claro ya lo sabían porque Kurt los llamo

El resto del día no vi a Finn ya que tenia clases de ballet y teatro, al día siguiente a primera hora Finn me llamo para invitarme a dar un paseo, fuimos por un helado y cuando veníamos de regreso pasamos frente al parquecito, nos miramos con complicidad y sin decir una palabra entremos

Nos recostamos a nuestro árbol que aun tenia la R y F que Finn tallo hace tantos años, el se recostó al árbol y yo acomode mi espalda a su pecho, de inmediato el paso sus manos por mi cintura

- Finn? – interrumpí después de un rato

- Dime – dijo besándome en el cuello

- Tu y Santana bueno ya sabes – hice una pausa sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer – lo hicieron – termine

- No Rach – aclaro – jamás con ninguna – hizo una pausa – yo aun …

- Yo también – chille feliz

- Y Jesse? – cuestiono

- Nunca sentí que él fuera el adecuado – dije sincera

- Entonces porque lo elegiste? – el tono de su voz se oyó apagado

- Yo te bese y tu nunca – me partía el corazón recordar todo – bueno creí que solo querías ser mi amigo – dije alzando los hombros – acepte a Jesse para olvidarte – confesé al fin

- Yo tenía miedo de que si intentaba algo te podía perder – a todo esto yo no había vuelto a ver a Finn mis ojos estaban clavados en sus manos – mierda aun así te perdí – afirmo recostando su cabeza en mi espalda – Rach perdóname – suplico, me solté de sus brazos y tome su rostro entre mis manos

- Ya eso no importa – asegure besándolo – ahora vamos a estar juntos – Finn sonrió y me beso de nuevo, cuando empezó a oscurecer nos fuimos a nuestras casas

Hoy Finn llego a mi casa para irnos juntos a la escuela, mis padres no cabían de felicidad, pensaba que querían mas a Jesse, pero al parecer Finn se gano su cariño, igual que mi corazón. En el instituto jamás me soltó la mano y siempre que podía me daba un beso, el es tan lindo conmigo

A la hora del Glee Club el Señor Schue, envió a mi amiga y mi futuro cuñado, por unas cajas con vestuario yo me quede conversando animadamente con Brittany, de pronto entro Jesse con Andrea, la voz femenina de Vocal Adrenaline, me sorprendió que vinieran de la mano

Jesse me dio un discurso nada propio de él, me dejo muy desconcertada y cuando empezó a cantar entendí porque todos lo odiaban tanto, el hizo que la venda que tenía en mis ojos se callera y por fin lo vieran como un vil gusano.

No iba a dejar que se fuera creyéndose el ganador, así que me puse de pie y también le dije que le quería cantar, vi a Finn, Quinn y Kurt a un lado del escenario, le sonreí a Finn y él me devolvió una tímida sonrisa

Finn tomo mi mano en medio de la canción y a Jesse parecía que le iba a dar un infarto. Cuando termine de cantar, camine junto a Finn hasta donde estaba Jesse, el me miraba lleno de rabia

- Así que estabas de zorra en mi ausencia – grito Jesse apenas estuvimos de frente

- No te atrevas a volverla a insultar – dijo Finn, adelantándose unos pasos dispuesto a golpearlo

- Tú no te mentas Frankenteen – le contesto Jesse furioso

- Me meto porque la amo – yo le apreté la mano y asentí

- Jesse no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación, porque al parecer tú hiciste lo mismo – dije segura – nos vemos en las nacionales – camine y Finn avanzo no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Jesse

Cuando salimos al estacionamiento, el peso de las palabras de Jesse cayó sobre mí, como pude desperdiciar tanto tiempo con él, empecé a llorar, Finn me abrazo fuerte y me beso – Rach lamento lo que te dijo, no le hagas caso – me dijo pasando sus manos por mi espalda

- No lloro por lo que me dijo, sino por el tiempo que perdí – el limpio mis lagrimas – Finn te amo, lamento tardar tanto en decírtelo – dije abrazándolo

- Yo también te amo Rach – me beso en el cabello – y no importa cuánto tardaras – aseguro, tomando mi cara entre sus manos – lo importante es que ahora serás mi novia – sonreí al escucharlo decir eso

- Eyy chicos – grito Sam corriendo hasta nosotros – se fueron tan rápido que no escucharon la tarea

- Sam – dijo Finn – teníamos que irnos – aclaro rodando los ojos

- Lo sé, solo que me enviaron a decirles que esta semana haremos solos – yo emití un gritito ahogado por la emoción

- Solos? – pregunto Finn – pero yo quiero estar con Rach – dijo Finn triste – no solo – Sam y yo nos reímos a carcajadas ante su comentario, pero a Finn no le hizo gracia

- Un solo Finn – empecé a explicar – es cuando cantas en solitario – Finn asintió, nos despedimos de Sam y luego nos marchamos en su auto

**POV FINN**

Así que tendría que cantar un solo, demonios que cantare, busque y busque hasta que la encontré, de nuevo le dedicare una canción a Rachel, solo que le cambie una palabrita para que se ajustara perfecto.

Al día siguiente por supuesto Rachel fue la primera en cantar y me dedico "The only exception", no sé como logre no ponerme a llorar, fue perfecta, tal como ella es, su voz, cada vez que la escucho cantar siento que toca algo en mí, que me hace amarla más, cuando termino me puse de pie y la bese sin importar que estuvieran los demás

- Mmm mm – interrumpió el señor Schue haciendo que nos separáramos – Finn ya que estas tan emocionado y al frente, por favor presenta tu solo – ordeno

- Yo? – pregunte nervioso

- Sii – chillo Rachel, le sonreí y tome su lugar y ella se fue a sentar

- Bueno , esta canción es para mi novia – todos rodaron los ojos, pero Rach sonrió feliz – te amo mi niña – Le hice una señal a Brad y el empezó a tocar el piano

_No puedo cambiar mi esencia,  
Puedo mejorar mis flaquezas,  
Si quieres camina conmigo,  
Quisiera amarte hasta el infinito  
No puedo bajarte la luna,  
Sí puedo llevarte hacia ella,  
No puedo bajarte una estrella,  
Sí puedo tratarte como a una de ellas…  
_

Camine para quedar frente a Rachel y ella me miraba con una gran sonrisa

_…No puedo cambiar mis costumbres,  
Puedo mejorar mi rutina,  
No puedo evitar si hace frío,  
Pero sé que puedo servirte de abrigo  
No puedo entregarte el mundo,  
Sí puedo llevarte donde quieras,  
No puedo ser rey de Inglaterra,  
Sí puedo tratarte como una princesa  
_

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Rach y me apresure a limpiarla con mi pulgar y luego volví a colocarme junto al piano

_Mi niña, te observaría hasta que no haya vista,  
Te seguiría hasta el final del mundo  
Si en el día te perdiera  
Hasta encontrarte no me marcharía,  
Le pediría a Dios que te cuidara,  
Que en el peligro siempre te guardara,  
Y cuando llega al fin la noche  
Darte las gracias porque estás aquí…  
Darte las gracias porque estás aquí..._

Rachel se puso de pie y aplaudió efusiva y los demás la siguieron – muy bien Finn – dijo el señor Schue dándome una palmada en el hombro – Bien chicos mañana continuaremos con los solos – todos tomaron sus mochilas para salir

- Oigan – grito Quinn que venía de la mano de Sam – Sam y yo nos preguntábamos si quisieran ir a una cita doble – Rachel salto sobre ella feliz

- Claro amiga – yo no dije nada porque Rachel contesto por los dos – hoy en la noche en Breadstix? – pregunto

- Amo Breadstix – exclame feliz

- Entonces hoy en Breadstix – acordó Sam

* * *

**Que les parecio? Que creen que pase en la cita doble?**

**De nuevo mil gracias por los reviews a Fuckyeahfinchel, ****Gleekgirl, ****Goldstar, ****Cecy****, , Cherryz Swan, finchel-fabrevans-tike-bartie****, Agusds, Mitsuki Druzmond y ****Clauverry. **

**Saludos!**


	12. Cap 12 Futuro Incierto

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

**

* * *

**

**CAP 12 – FUTURO INCIERTO**

**POV QUINN**

Cuando termino el ensayo del Club Glee, Sam y yo salimos a toda prisa tras Rach y Finn, después de tanto tiempo me decidí por complacer a Rachel con lo de la cita doble, lo converse con mi novio hoy en la mañana y estuvo de acuerdo

- Corre Amor! – exclamo Sam, tomándome la mano para correr más rápido tras nuestros amigos- Oigan – grite cuando estábamos alcanzándolos, ellos se voltearon a vernos – Sam y yo nos preguntábamos si quisieran ir a una cita doble – mi amiga me sonrió de oreja a oreja y salto sobre mi  
- Claro amiga, hoy en la noche en Breadstix? – pregunto sin perder la sonrisa  
- Amo Breadstix – dijo Finn secundando la idea de su novia  
- Entonces hoy en Breadstix – respondió mi novio, chocando la mano con Finn  
- A las ocho llegan por nosotras a la casa de Rach – dije tomando a mi amiga de la mano  
- Pero… - trato de replicar Finn  
- No vemos – grite caminando con Rach, la que por alguna extraña razón está en completo silencio  
- Porque te decidiste al fin a aceptar la cita doble? – pregunto mi amiga cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a su casa – siempre me dijeron que no les gustaban esas cosas – aseguro repitiendo lo que mi novio y yo siempre le dijimos  
- Bueno en realidad – dije algo apenada – el que no nos gustaba era Jesse – Rach asintió – pero ahora que estas con Finn es diferente – dije feliz  
- Con el todo es diferente – la sonrisa en el rostro de mi amiga se ensancho  
- Soy tan feliz – dije bajando del auto y corriendo abrazarla – se nota que ahora si eres feliz  
- Quinn es que no te imaginas como me siento - dijo suspirando – cuando lo veo acercarse, cuando me besa o me toma de la mano – dijo mientras abría la puerta – con solo que me mire, mi corazón salta feliz – aseguro  
- Lo mismo siento yo con Sam – los papis de Rach salieron de la cocina y al vernos vinieron a abrazarnos, ellos son como mis segundos papás  
- Hola mis nenitas – dijo Leroy dándonos un beso en la cabeza – que tal la escuela? – pregunto para iniciar el interrogatorio al estilo de papis  
- Bien – respondimos unisonó  
- Y el Club Glee? – pregunto Hiram  
- Con Finn todo va genial – contesto Rach dando saltitos  
- Pregunte por el club, aun no llegaba a tu novio – aclaro el papá de mi amiga, entre risas  
- Es que mate dos pájaros de una – dijo alzando los hombros  
- Hoy vamos a salir en una cita doble – les conté – vamos a Breadstix  
- Me encanta Breadstix – dijo Rach algo perdida  
- Perfecto nos parece una gran idea – contesto Leroy – pero nuestra princesa ya casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros – dijo en medio de un puchero – a Jesse solo lo veías los domingos y en la escuela – dijo aun poniendo una fingida cara de dolor – Finn como que lo ves muy seguido, ehh – una risa empezó a escapársele  
- Pensé que adoraban a Finn – dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos – pensé que el gesto de pedir la entrada los tenía muy felices – dijo a manera de reproche  
- Finn pidió la entrada – chille, no lo podía creer  
- Si el niño esta chapado a la antigua – dijo Hiram – vino y nos dijo que quería ser el novio de nuestra princesita y que quería saber si le dábamos permiso – los tres empezamos a reír  
- No se rían – grito mi amiga enfadada – fue un lindo gesto – dijo arrugando la frente  
- Bueno pero no te enojes – pedimos unisonó – además te tenemos una buena noticia – dijo Hiram – ya sabemos cómo engañar a Jesse si se le ocurre aparecerse en las regionales – mi amiga y yo los miramos expectantes, ya que Jesse no debe saber que Finn está con nosotros, hasta que estemos cara a cara en las nacionales  
- Bueno – dijo Leroy suspirando con dramatismo – hoy llego él un sobrino del dueño de la empresa se llama – busco a su pareja en busca de respuesta y los dos soltaron a reír – la verdad no lo recuerdo, se apellida Monte, Monte algo – los dos volvieron a reír y mi amiga y yo los mirábamos con cara de pocos amigos – bueno la cosa es que este chico se parece a tu novio – las dos los miramos sorprendidas  
- Y le contamos de su problemita – agrego Hiram – es muy simpático y acepto ayudarnos – abrazo a su hija – lo invitamos mañana a cenar, así que tu – dijo golpeándole en el hombro a Rach – traerás a tu novio  
- Y tu – añadió Leroy, señalándome – también puedes traer al tuyo – los cuatro nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo – ahora señoritas vayan a ponerse más bellas – les dimos un rápido beso y subimos a toda prisa a la habitación de mi amiga

Tardamos como dos horas y media en estar listas, yo le alise en cabello a Rach y ella me hizo un poco de honda en las puntas para darle volumen. Rachel se vistió con un bello vestido negro ajustado y corto, con un pronunciado escote en V y yo me decidí por un vestido amarillo semi-ajustado con un detalle en color negro.

Como habíamos quedado nuestros novios llegaron a las 8pm a la casa de Rach en el auto de Finn, nos despedimos de Hiram y Leroy y nos fuimos a Breadstix y en el camino les contamos a los chicos sobre el muchacho del Monte que se parecía a Finn y sobre la cena de mañana

Al llegar ellos nos ayudaron a bajar como todos unos caballeros, la encargada nos llevo hasta nuestra mesa en una esquina del restaurante, yo me senté frente a Rach y Sam a mi lado. Momentos después llego la mesera para entregarnos los menús – yo quiero ordenar un cheesecake – se apresuro a decir Rachel y Finn volteo a verla extraño

- Pequeña primero deberíamos pedir el plato fuerte – dijo Finn mirándola serio  
- Rach aun sigues con lo del postre primero? – pregunto Sam cruzándome de brazos  
- Qué tal si me muero y no me como el postre – replico Rachel  
- A ver amiga deja de creerte Ally Craig OK – dije negando y rodando los ojos  
- Pero ella tiene razón que tal y si no llego a lo que más me gusta de la cena – Finn y la mesera miraban la escena sin entender nada, Rachel se dio cuenta así que se volteo a mirar a su novio  
- Grandote lo que pasa es que hace como 4 meses nosotros tres fuimos a ver una película – Finn asintió – la chica come el postre primero, por los mismos motivos que yo estoy dando – Finn sonrió y se volteo a mirar a la mesera  
- Yo quiero un Tiramisú – Sam y yo rodamos los ojos, al ver que Finn no podía negarle nada a su novia  
- Ustedes también van a querer primero el postre? – nos dijo la mesera un poco exasperada, mire a mi novio y el asintió  
- Dos tres leches por favor – pedí sabiendo que era el favorito de Sam

El resto de la cena paso entre una Rachel al borde de las lagrimas, debido a que le estábamos contando a Finn de que se trataba Remember me y obvio no podían faltar las miradas furtivas que yo le dedicaba a mi novio y también en algunos momentos pillaba a Rachel y Finn susurrándose cosas

Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos levantamos para ir a la caja a cancelar la cuenta – Nosotros invitamos – dijeron nuestros novios unisonó – si quieren adelántense al auto, las vemos ahí – dijo Finn y Rach se acerco a darle un corto beso en los labios y yo hice lo mismo con Sam

Rachel y yo caminamos por la acera de en frente riéndonos de la cara de la mesera porque la hicimos cambiar el pedido como tres veces ya que no nos decidíamos sobre qué comer – Mira qué lindo perrito – chillo Rach, al ver a un cachorro que estaba a un lado de la acera y que de un pronto a otro el perro salto a la calle – no – grito Rachel y cuando me di cuenta de la situación Rach iba corriendo tras el cachorro y un auto se acercaba por el mismo carril

- Rachel cuidado – grite a todo pulmón

**POV SANTANA**

- Bueno , esta canción es para mi novia – dijo el idiota de Finn – te amo mi niña – hice un gesto de asco, no puedo creer que finalmente ellos hayan terminado juntos, estúpido St James bonita la hora en que se le ocurrió irse, se suponía que teníamos un trato, el mantenía a la mosquita muerta de Berry y yo me quedo con el Finnocente

La canción de Finn era repugnantemente empalagosa, pero a la enana se le regaba el helado viendo a su noviecito, separarlos no sería sencillo, pero Finn no era el único punto débil de esa enana. Le daría por otro lado y ese le dolería igual. No era justo que ella se quedara con mí popular

Voltee a ver como su amiguita Fabray y su sexy novio corrían tras ellos al finalizar la clase, aproveche que Puck se había quedado atrás y me acerque a el – Hey Puckerman has estado comiendo tus cereales – el volteo a verme arqueando una ceja – solo quiero decirte que deberías estar cerca de tu princesita rubia – dije con una risa malévola – pronto necesitara un hombro para derramar sus lagrimas – Puck asintió y yo me fui feliz a mi casa, mañana pondré en marcha mi plan, buen en realidad ya lo había puesto en marcha unas semanas atrás.

**Flashback**

- Hola Santana – dijo Sam entrando al auditorio – Nos ponemos a ensayar? - el solo me dirigía la palabra para lo del dúo, después de eso yo era un cero a la izquierda y eso no es posible NADIE se resiste a Santana López y el no sería el primero  
- Claro ensayemos – cantamos y cuando terminamos como siempre, el se fue a recoger su mochila para irse – sabes – me apresure a decir, el volteo a verme – creo que el dúo sale mal, porque somos unos completos desconocidos cantando sobre amistad – Sam asintió  
- Tienes razón – dijo caminando de vuelta a mi – como crees que podemos solucionarlo?  
- Qué tal si nos quedamos platicando un rato – le propuse  
- Ok – dijo cortante

Tuvimos una plática llena de trivialidades cotidianas. Cuando íbamos saliendo me tropecé obviamente tratando de caer en sus brazos y el ágilmente me atrapo. Me levante lentamente clavando mis ojos en los suyos, para luego lanzarme directo a sus labios

Al inicio el se tenso, entonces yo puse mis manos en su cuello para obligarlo a profundizar el eso y momentos después el roso su lengua y yo moví la mía de manera habilidosa, cuando nos detuvimos, Sam abrió los ojos y me miro horrorizado – esto no debió haber pasado – dijo alejándose – no se lo digas a nadie – si claro Sam Evans tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo hasta que lo pueda utilizar

* * *

Y ahora es el momento perfecto para utilizarlo, a las reinas sin corona se les va a caer el castillo de papel, nadie se mete con Santana López y se va tan feliz, pobre de ellas, no querría estar en su lugar.

* * *

**Ok porque rompi mi regla de publicar solo los fines de semana, si ven me llego hoy temprano me llego un review de ACTUALIZAAAAA y decia "XFAVR ACTUALIZZZAAA" **

**No he visto el capitulo de ayer de Glee y creanme que no lo quiero ver, ya lei lo que mis amigas comentan de "SEXY" y se que me va a partir el corazon (no quiero castrar a Finn, ni asesinar a Quinn), por lo que no vere este capitulo, supongo que quien me dejo el review tal vez vio el capi y esta muy triste. Asi que ojala y el capi las alegre un poco y espero que les guste.  
**

**En serio muchisimas gracias por los reviews a ****Mitsuki Druzmond, ****Gleekgirl,**** Fuckyeahfinchel, ****Clauverry****, ****Cecy****, Cherryz Swan ****y Actualizzaaa****. **

**Saludos!**


	13. Cap 13 No me gusta el Monte

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAP ****13 – NO ME GUSTA EL MONTE**

**POV FINN**

Un chico que se parece a mí?, a Rachel le podrá gustar un chico que se parezca físicamente a mi?, digo obvio yo le gusto físicamente, pero si él se parece a mí, también le gustaría el tal Monte?, eso no me gusta, está bien que nos vaya ayudar, pero y si luego se queda con mi Rach?.

Estaba un poco despistado hasta que Rachel pidió su postre antes de la cena, ella me explico de que se trataba, hay tantas cosas que no se de ella, tantas cosas que han cambiando, pero lo que no ha cambiado es su belleza, en ese vestido negro se ve endemoniadamente sexy.

Decidí dejar de preocuparme por el Monte y disfrutar de la compañía de mi preciosa novia y nuestros amigos, como es debido Sam y yo pagamos la cena y las chicas se adelantaron al auto, de pronto Sam se quedo mirando al vacio – Hey amigo que pasa? – pregunte golpeándolo en la espalda

- Finn hice algo muy malo – me dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Tranquilo Sam – puse mi mano en su hombro – no mataste a un cartero – dije tratando de animarlo y el negó

- Rachel cuidado – escuche a Quinn gritar fuera del restaurante y luego de eso un rechinar de llantas y el grito ahogado de Rach sonaron al mismo tiempo

Mi corazón se detuvo y corrí a todo lo que me daban las piernas, cuando salí a la calle, Rach estaba hecha un puño sobre el asfalto y un auto estaba a menos de un metro de ella – Peque – grite desesperado corriendo a su lado – mi niña – lo ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas

- Señorita está bien – dijo el conductor, saliendo del auto, me levante y lo tome del pecho dispuesto a golpearlo

- Finn suéltalo guauuu estoy bien – dijo Rachel y me volvió el alma al cuerpo, esperen que hace un guau en medio de la frase de mi novia, me voltee a verla y tenía un perrito entre sus manos

- Pequeña estas bien? – pregunte caminando hacia ella, me agache para abrazarla

- Guau – me ladro el animal entre las manos de mi novia

- Señorita tenga más cuidado la próxima vez – dijo el conductor

- Rachel Barbara Berry, como se te ocurrió saltar así a la calle? – le recrimino Quinn

- Casi atropella a este cachorrito – se defendió alzando feliz al perro

- O sea que casi te atropellan por culpa de este sarnoso – dije enfadado

- Guau – mire al animal con furia

- Deja de ladrarme – le grite

- Finn no pelees con Chuchi – me ordeno Rach

- Chuchi! ahora esta cosa tiene nombre – dije señalando de manera despreciativa al animal

- Guau – assshh de nuevo me ladro

- Si y lo vas respetando porque me lo voy a quedar – Rachel empezó a ponerse de pie, pero inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor y se volvió a sentar – auchh – se quejo y "chuchi" le lamio el rostro

- Oye no beses a mi novia – le dije a "chuchi" – ven mi niña – dije tratando de nuevo de acercarme a ella pero "chuchi" de nuevo me gruño – es mi novia – me queje y todos los presentes empezaron a reír

- Chuchi él es mi novio – le dijo Rach al perro – lo amo – el perro la miraba atento – el me va a cargar así que no le ladres – dijo señalándolo a manera de regaño – ni lo muerdas – Rachel sonrió – y tu – dijo mirándome – trata bien a Chuchi porque será nuestro hijito – yo abrí los ojos como platos y de nuevo todos rieron

- Esta lindo tu hijo – se burlo Sam, lo ignore y de nuevo me acerque a Rachel y esta vez sí pude tomarla en mis brazos

La llevaba en mis brazos y ella cargaba a nuestro hijito – Finn – voltee a mirarla – recuerdas cuando nos conocimos – yo asentí – éramos del mismo tamaño – yo volví asentir – gracias al cielo creciste y ahora me puedes llevar en tus brazos – los dos empezamos a reír

- No sabes cuánto desee, ese día ser más grande y poderte cargar así – dije mientras la sentaba cuidadosamente en su asiento y le ponía el cinturón

- Y ahora puedes hacerlo – Rach tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un corto beso

- Hey tortolos queremos llegar a nuestras casas – dijo Quinn que ya estaba en el asiento trasero junto a su novio.

Conduje hasta la casa de Quinn y ahí también se quedo Sam, luego conduje a mi casa y cuando llegamos me apresure abrir la puerta de Rach, en lo que le desabrochaba el cinturón Chuchi me chupo el brazo – oye – dije mirándolo serio

- Finn creo que ya le simpatizas – me aclaro Rach – no lo arruines – dijo rodando los ojos

- Ok, perdón pequeñín – dije rascándole la espalda, de nuevo tome a Rach en mis brazos y la cargue hasta su casa, ella toco la puerta y Leroy nos abrió

- Dios princesa que te achhuuu paso? – pregunto al verla en mis brazos – oh no Rachel achuuuu Barbara achuuu Berry – porque estaba estornudando?

- Papiii por favor – suplico Rach y yo de nuevo estaba perdido en su pelea

- Un perro – grito Hiram aterrorizado – Rachel sabes que tu papi es alérgico y porque Finn te trae en sus brazos? – Rach les explico lo que paso y por supuesto se gano un regaño de parte de ellos

- Bueno Finn y yo discutiremos de Chuchi afuera – dijo mi novia con cara de perrito regañado

- Muy bien achuu pero achuuuu – trato de decir Leroy

- Aquí no se quedara – termino Hiram, Rachel y yo salimos y la ayude a sentarse en una silla del pórtico

- Finn – dijo mirando a Chuchi

- Yo no lo iré abandonar – dije negando – ya hasta me cae bien

- Como se te ocurre que lo vamos abandonar – dijo horrorizada

- Entonces? – pregunte confundido

- Tu tendrás la custodia de Chuchi – aclaro levantando a mi hijo para que yo lo tomara

- A que te refieres con custodia? – cuestione levantando la ceja

- Chuchi vivirá contigo – ayyy no, ya puedo imaginar las quejas de Kurt porque un perro se acostó en su alfombra o si le agarra un zapato! ayyy no no – Finn estas bien – yo la mire sin poder decir nada – Finn estas muy pálido

- No creo que sea buena idea

- Yo hablare con tu familia mañana, no se negaran – dijo levantándose de la silla y cojeando un poco – todos lo amaran, te lo aseguro – Rach se acerco y con mi mano libre la atraje a mí para besarla – Te amo – dijo entre mis labios

- Yo también te amo – le susurre al oído – descansa pequeña – le di un corto beso y me fui a mi casa.

Subí sigilosamente las escaleras para que nadie descubriera que tengo un hijo con Rachel, lo mejor sería que ella les diera la noticia. A la mañana siguiente cuando baje las escaleras con Chuchi, no podía dejarlo en mi cuarto, el debía hacer sus necesidades, al final de las gradas me encontré con Kurt, casi muero del susto cuando lo vi – Muy tarde, dámelo – me ordeno

- No le harás daño a mi hijo – grite escondiéndolo, Rach y mis papas salieron de la cocina y todos empezaron a reír

- Finn, ya Rachel nos convenció – dijo Kurt rodando los ojos

- Si, ya deja el drama – se burlo mi padre

- Ya me imagino cuando tengas tus hijos reales – se rio mi mama

- Ven grandote llevemos a nuestro pequeñín a hacer sus necesidades – dijo Rach extendiéndome la mano – y luego nos vamos a la escuela

En la escuela todo fue un desastre, resulta que lo que Sam quiso contarme ayer, era que le fue infiel a Quinn con Santana, Rachel estaba que echaba humo y quería matar a Sam porque su amiga no paraba de llorar

Sam por su lado lloraba como desconsolado por serle infiel a Quinn y no haberle dicho la verdad y por eso perder a la chica que ama, porque claro, Quinn termino con él. Rachel está un poco molesta conmigo porque dice que Sam merece la ley del hielo, pero Sam es mi amigo y me ha apoyado en mis momentos difíciles no puedo darle la espalda ahora.

Lo más extraño es que Puck no se ha despegado ni un momento de Quinn, él y Rachel están con ella y por supuesto Santana se pasea por los pasillos con su cara de nada paso. Por la tarde me acerque a Quinn y le dije que la quería mucho, pero que Sam me había ayudado muchas veces y que por eso no podía dejar de hablarle, ella dijo que me entendía y a Rach también se le bajo el enfado

Estuvimos a poco de cancelar la cena de hoy pero Quinn dijo que no lo hiciéramos e invito a Puck acompañarla, lo cual no me hizo nada de gracia, pero no me voy a meter. Y aquí estamos los seis esperando a que el Monte llegue a la casa de mi novia

El timbre de la casa sonó y Leroy se apresuro abrir, junto a él venía un señor como de 50 años, bah a él no me parezco y atrás de ellos, abrí mis ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, en serio nos parecemos, voltee a ver a todos y tenían la misma cara que yo

- Chicos él es Ian Carter – dijo señalando al señor – y el es su sobrino Cory Monteith – el tipo avanzo hacia nosotros y yo abrace mas fuerte a Rachel por el costado

- Mucho gusto – dijo tendiéndole la mano a mi niña ella la tomo y él se la beso, como quería despellejar al tipo ahí mismo, pero me comporte y el saludo a los demás hombres y por último a Quinn, a la que le hizo lo mismo que a mi novia

Durante la cena Rachel nos explico a todos el plan para engañar a Jesse, el cual consiste básicamente en que el Monte, se siente entre el público con mis suegros y nosotros utilizaremos mascaras al estilo del Fantasma de la Opera para que el muñeco de pastel no me reconozca.

- Bueno nosotros debemos irnos – dijo Puck poniéndose de pie y golpeándome en el hombro

- Irnos porque o qué? – dije mirándolo confundido

- Recuerdas la práctica de hoy – rayos la próxima semana tendremos un partido importante y la entrenadora nos estaba haciendo llevar 2 practicas diarias – quieres que dejen a Ken como el quarterback? – me puse de pie

- Discúlpenme debo retirarme – mi pequeña se puso de pie para despedirse

Tranquilo Rach terminara de ponerme al tanto de todos los detalles – contesto el Monte poniéndose de pie, este idiota quien se cree para llamar a MI novia… Rach, quien le dio esas confiancitas?

Rachel nos acompaño a la puerta y me dio un beso – nos vemos mañana, cuida a nuestro Chuchi – yo asentí y ella volvió a besarme – te amo Grandote – me dijo luego de abrazarme

- Y yo a ti mi niña – me despedí con la mano porque Puck empezó a impacientarse

**POV SAM**

La cena de ayer estuvo genial, pero me siento como una basura por estarle mintiendo a Quinn, la amo y estoy seguro que lo de Santana fue un error, pero como se lo digo a Quinn, no quiero que me termine, aunque sé que me lo merezco, Dios como fui tan estúpido

Me comporte como un niñito que no sabe lo que quiere, eso fue hace casi 2 semanas y aun no encuentro el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad a mi novia, mi mama siempre me ha dicho que tarde o temprano la verdad siempre sale a luz.

Llegue a la escuela esperando que hoy fuera el día en que encontrara el momento adecuado para decirle todo a Quinn, abrí mi casillero y saque mi libro de historia – Hola Samy – escuche la voz chillona de Santana a mis espaldas

- Que quieres? – le dije sin ganas

- Hay Samy porque tan frio? – pregunto poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, e inmediatamente yo las quite – te recuerdo más pasional – dijo de manera seductora

- Lo de hace unos días fue un error – le susurre para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hablábamos, cerré mi casillero y me aleje de ella

- Eso no pensabas ese día – me grito y yo me devolví y la tome furioso del brazo

- No te atrevas a decir nada – le dije de manera amenazante

- Que sexy te ves furioso – hizo como si mordiera el aire y lanzo un gruñido

- Mira Santana en serio te pido que no digas nada – estoy seguro de que en el fondo hay una chica buena – yo quiero decírselo a Quinn – le suplique

- Decirme que? – cuando escuche la voz de Quinn sentí como si me lanzaran un balde de agua fría

- Tu amorcito no te conto que él y yo… - Santana dejo la frase inconclusa mientras se lamia los labios

- Quinn no es lo que piensas – dije volteándome a tomarla de los brazos y ella automáticamente retrocedió – solo fue un beso – los ojos de mi novia estaban llenos de lagrimas

- Claro, pero un beso mucho más apasionado que los que alguna vez te dio a ti – escupió Santana

- Quinn te juro que no significo nada – avance hacia ella de nuevo, pero Quinn aprovecho esto para plantarme una fuerte cachetada

- No me interesa – grito mientras las lagrimas bajaban – terminamos Sam – se limpio las lagrimas y se volvió hacia Santana – es todo tuyo – se dio la vuelta

- Espera Quinn no – dije tomándole la mano – yo te amo

- Lo hubieras pensado antes – se soltó y salió corriendo por los pasillos

* * *

**A ustedes si les gusta el Monte? A mi en lo personal me encanta :) **

**Bueno varias cosas en unos capitulos este fic pasara a ser un Lemmon, solo tendra un capi pero por si alguna menor de edad no lo quiere leer lo avisare antes de publicarlo.**

**Otra cosita, es posible que me tarde un poco mas con la publicacion del proximo capitulo porque estoy escribiendo otro fic, de 3 capis, apenas este completo tambien lo publicare**

**Por ultimo no se si leyeron mi fic de venganza a Fuinn, se llama ****"Cosechas lo que siembras", ojala lo lean y les guste.**

**Como siempre muchisisisimas gracias por los reviews a ****Gleekgirl, ****Fuckyeahfinchel, Actualizaaa****, ****Cecy, ****Mitsuki Druzmond, ****Agusds y ****Cherryz Swan****. **

**Saludos Iri!**


	14. Cap 14 Sube la temperatura

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAP 14 – SUBE LA TEMPERATURA**

**POV RACHEL**

Ver a Quinn tan triste el día que se entero de lo que le hizo el idiota de Sam me dolió como si Finn me lo hubiera hecho a mí, quizá un poco menos, pero aun así duele. Le pedí al Señor Schue que lo sacara del club Glee pero Finn intercedió por él y nuestro profesor aseguro que lo necesitábamos.

Mientras que Sam desciende al sótano de mi lista de amigos Puck sube como la espuma, el ha estado ayudándome a mantener a Quinn con el ánimo alto y le estaré infinitamente agradecida por eso, el puede ser un súper macho, pero tiene su lado tierno y cariñoso y se nota que quiere a Quinn y eso me hace pensar que ella pronto estará mejor.

Mire a Finn jugando con Chuchi en la alfombra de mi habitación y sonreí, las cosas con el van muy bien aunque sus celos cuando Cory se me acerca son casi insoportables y Chuchi ni hablar, Puck y Quinn dicen que son idénticos Finn y Cory y Finn y Chuchi, pero al menos yo creo que Cory y Finn no lo son.

Cory es como 2cm mas alto y es menos corpulento, además los ojos de Finn son de un marrón mas intenso y Cory no tiene las pecas insoportablemente bellas que tiene mi novio, la voz de Finn es un poco más aguda y caminan muy diferente.

Eso físicamente pero en lo demás Cory es mucho más maduro y caballeroso, pero no me quejo, creo que por ser 5 años mayor, es así, además con Cory puedo platicar de musicales sin que se quede dormido, la verdad para mí son muy diferentes.

- Eyyy nena que pasa? – no me di cuenta en qué momento se había incorporado y llego a mi lado  
- Solo pensaba – conteste levantando los hombros  
- En qué? – como lo dije desde que apareció Cory, mi novio está muy celoso  
- En nada en particular – dije mientras ponía mi mano en su mejilla – es que solo faltan menos de 2 semanas para las regionales  
- Lo haremos genial – me dio un tierno beso en la frente  
- Y este fin de semana es mi presentación final de Ballet – también eso me tenía muy nerviosa  
- Este fin de semana? y el viaje a la playa? – abrí los ojos como platos, había olvidado el paseo familiar de los Hummel  
- Yo… - no sabía que decir  
- No te preocupes – Finn sonrió – yo no me perderé tu presentación  
- Y el paseo?  
- Tengo que ver a la mujer que amo – salte a sus labios y nos besamos con pasión, el disminuyo mas la distancia que nos separaba colocando sus manos en mi cadera obligándome a pararme sobre sus pies.

Inmediatamente yo puse mis manos en su cuello y tire de él, haciendo que Finn tuviera que cargarme, provocándonos un gemido debido a la cercanía, continuamos besándonos mientras sentía a Finn mover sus manos incomodas en mis muslos sin saber cómo sostenerme.

- Hazlo – le susurre al oído, Finn me sonrió tímidamente y deslizo sus manos por mis muslos hasta colocarlas en mis nalgas, esta era una nueva sensación para ambos y los dos la estábamos disfrutando. La posición en la que estábamos provocaba que nuestros centros se rozaran por encima de la ropa haciendo que me estremeciera.

Chuchi empezó a ladrarnos como si estuviera viendo a un ladrón y Finn empezó a quejarse, por lo que le deje el camino libre a mi cuello y él lo lleno de besos, mientras yo le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Chuchi que parecía no entenderme, un poco cansada de la interrupción – Chuchi tus papis tratan de darte un hermanito – le grite y Finn automáticamente se detuvo y volteo a verme

Yo le sonreí y él me respondió besándome de nuevo un poco mas frenético, Finn paso juguetonamente su lengua por mis labios y luego los mordisqueo haciéndome mojar las bragas – Rachel cariño ya llego Cory – dijo mi padre tocando mi puerta y yo salte de los brazos de Finn, el se quedo paralizado

- Claro dile que ya bajo papi – grite mirándome al espejo para arreglarme el cabello y la ropa  
- Otra vez vas a salir con él? – me pregunto Finn molesto, tomando a Chuchi para colocarle su correa  
- Si – conteste terminando de peinarme, para luego caminar a la puerta  
- Como que salen muy seguidito – me recrimino con tono seco  
- Es mi amigo – cuando hablábamos de Cory, el ambiente se ponía hostil  
- No parece – dijo tomando su chaqueta  
- Que quieres decir? – pregunte encarándolo – que te soy infiel con Cory?  
- Tal vez – dijo levantando los hombros  
- No es posible que digas eso – le grite furiosa  
- Sabes que mejor vete ya a disfrutar del Monte y luego hablamos – él se adelanto a salir de la habitación, apenas Chuchi olio a Cory empezó a ladrar como loco – eso es Chuchi comételo – le dijo Finn a nuestro hijito y no pude evitar sonreír

Sus ataque de celos eran desesperantes y si seguía así puede que me llegue a cansar, pero lo amo y un poco de celos me entretienen, parecía como si hubiera entrenado a Chuchi para que odiara a Cory.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal de mi casa mi hijo se revolvía rabioso en los brazos de su padre quien también parecía que iba a echar espuma.

- Hola Finn – saludo Cory amablemente, pero lo que le contesto fue un ladrido ensordecedor de Chuchi – Rach creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que tu mascota me coma – Finn salió al mismo momento que nosotros y se quedo parado en la acera de mi casa, observándonos de cerca  
- Ya quita esa cara – le pedí a Cory  
- No puedo dejar de pensar que les estoy robando algo – dijo sin apartar los ojos de la carretera – los dos me odian  
- No les robas nada bobo – dije golpeándole el hombro – ambos amamos locamente a nuestro primer amor  
- Si pero Finn está muy celoso y no se da cuenta que solo te veo como amiga – la amistad entre Cory y yo creció muchísimo en este tiempo, al punto que él me ha contado de la chica que ama, que tiene novio llamado Ángel, de su primera vez con ella, la chica es 2 años mayor que él, y me ha contado tantas cosas más  
- Somos solo amigos, el lo entenderá – le asegure  
- Dime algo – dijo mientras la mesera nos servía nuestros refrescos – tu y Finn no estaban platicando en tu cuarto verdad? – sentí como los colores subían a mi rostro y las orejas se me calentaban de la vergüenza – vamos Rach – dijo al ver que le daba un sorbo a mi refresco  
- Bueno la verdad no – dije mirando el menú, Cory es mucho mayor y tiene más experiencia en muchas cosas, así que sus consejos me sirven de mucho  
- Estuvo Hot? – pregunto haciéndome sentirme aun mas avergonzada – mira solo te digo que se protejan, si se aman lo más normal es que lo hicieran, pero eres muy joven para tener hijos, o peor una enfermedad, así que protégete  
- Claro – conteste bajando un poco el menú  
- Otra cosa siempre primero debes estar tu – lo mire confundida – lo que digo es que a él debe importarle más tu satisfacción que la de el – yo asentí y luego nos trajeron la cena y la plática continuo con mi preparación para la obra de ballet y las regionales.

El jueves Finn me suplico que lo perdonara por sus estúpidos ataques de celos y el resto de la semana paso muy tranquila, mi presentación de ballet ha sido todo un éxito, el publico me aplaude muy efusivo y pude ver a Finn, Puck, Quinn, mis padres y Cory entre el público.

Cuando hice mi reverencia final Cory se acerco al escenario y me entrego un ramo de claveles, se lo agradecí y me fui a cambiarme, cuando salí todos me estaban esperando menos mi novio – Y Finn donde esta? – les pregunte

- No lo sé, se fue corriendo – me contesto Quinn  
- Parecía como si hubiera dejado el arroz en el fuego y le se estaba quemando – afirmo Puck y todos rieron

Trate de llamarlo pero su celular estaba apagado, de pronto vi las flores en mis manos y me empezó a faltar el aire, de seguro Finn lo malinterpreto, idee todo un plan para irlo a ver luego de que mis padres se durmieran para poder aclarar las cosas.

**POV QUINN**

Las palabras lascivas de Santana calaron en lo más hondo de mi ser, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos al enterarme de la traición de Sam, fue lo peor que he vivido, uno no se entrega a un hombre pensando en que será solo uno en tu lista, para mí no era así, yo esperaba estar para siempre con Sam

Llore por él durante semanas, sus cartas, rosas, nada me podía hacer olvidar lo que viví, verlo todos los días en la escuela me hacia desear no volver, irme al polo norte donde nunca más sabría de él, pero mi corazón me haría recordarlo, porque el dolor me recordaba que él era real y que yo lo amo.

Puck y Rach han sido mi fortaleza, Rach me apoya con la escuela ya que no hago mis deberes y ella llega cada día con mis tareas y me ayuda a estudiar, mientras Puck me hace reír y con el tiempo el ha empezado a ocupar un lugar especial y ahora estamos saliendo.

Los días con él son bellos y divertidos, me hace sonreír y olvidar a Sam al menos cuando estoy con él, pero no me voy a engañar aun amo al Ken de película, pero también estoy segura de que podre amar a Puck y él me hará olvidar a Sam.

Con el club hemos estado ensayando y ya está todo listo, Finn y Rachel harán un dúo y Kurt tendrá un solo y luego cerraremos con una canción grupal, si ganamos ya tenemos planeada la fiesta en la casa de Finn y Kurt, va a estar genial.

* * *

**Bueno como el capitulo lo dice sube la temperatura, el proximo capi sera el LEMMON del que les hable.**

**Ademas en la parte principal de mi cuenta o perfil de aqui estan las fotos de Chuchi para que se lo puedan imaginar.**

**De nuevo millon de gracias por los reviews a ****Fuckyeahfinchel, Clauverry ****y ****Mitsuki Druzmond****. **

**Saludos Iri!**


	15. Cap 15 Primera vez

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

_**Como les comente este capitulo sera LEMMON, solo este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten...  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAP 15 – PRIMERA VEZ**

**POV SAM**

He tratado de todas las formas posibles que Quinn me perdone, pero nada, canciones, peluches, flores y tarjetas no han sido suficientes para enmendar mi error, se que fui un gran idiota al perder a la mujer que amo.

Finn trata de ayudarme, su consejo siempre es "Sam si yo pude volver con Rach, estoy seguro que si Quinn es para ti ya volverán" Finn tardo 6 años en volver a estar con "su niña", yo no sé si pueda soportar tanto lejos de Quinn, últimamente he sentido ganas de buscar un acantilado y lanzarme, mi vida ya no es nada sin ella.

- Ey Samy – dijo Santana junto a mi

- Que quieres? – pregunte molesto

- Quería saber a qué hora pasas por mí para ir a Breadstix – la mire con furia y ella sonrió descaradamente

- Porque no entiendes que a mí no me interesas – grite tomándola del brazo

- No pido que me ames – dijo acercándose – solo que me hagas tuya – me susurro al oído

- Estoy cansado de ti y tus acosos – la aleje de mi – entiéndelo AMO A QUINN – le grite no me importaba si me oía como un cursi, lo soy

- Ya te dije que no quiero que me ames

- Santana – dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos – eres una chica muy linda e inteligente muchos hombres se sienten atraídos por tus encantos – solté su rostro y la tome de la mano – deja de seguirme y abre los ojos – hace unos días Matt me enfrento para saber mis intenciones con Santana

- De que hablas rubio? – pregunto confundida cambiando completamente su postura

- Te puedo asegurar que un gran chico muere por tus huesos – le aclare – si solo tú lo miraras, te juro que podrías dejar de andar buscando migajas y encontrar el amor

- Dime a quien te refieres? – ella podía parecer muy dura, pero igual que todos necesitaba ser amada

- Tu descúbrelo – le di un beso en la mejilla y me aleje

- Así que según tu, de esta forma piensas recuperar a Quinn – Rach se apareció de pronto frente a mi cruzada de brazos

- Rach no es lo piensas

- Primero – dijo levantando su dedo índice – Rach es solo para mis amigos – yo rodee los ojos – segundo, si realmente la amas déjala ser feliz – yo asentí no muy convencido – si realmente se aman y se perdonan y algún día volverán – ella tenía razón, yo debía dejar que las heridas de Quinn sanaran

- Gracias Rachel – la abrace y me fui a clases

Han pasado 2 meses desde esas 2 charlas, Quinn ahora sale con Puck y se ve realmente feliz con él, me alegro de que sea feliz, aunque me duele que no sea a mi lado. Santana ahora sale con Matt y están muy bien, ella hasta me pidió perdón y a Quinn.

Todos en el club tenían una pareja menos yo, Rach y Finn, Quinn y Puck, Tina y Mike, Britt y Artie, Santana y Matt, Mercedes sale con un chico de Dalton, Kurt con Blaine, solo yo estoy solo y se siente raro. Finn dice que debe ser un tipo de maldición y que alguno tiene que estar solo ya que el antes era el solitario.

Comparar nuestras situaciones ha hecho que Finn este siempre apoyándome, él y Chuchi me divierten, no puedo creer que un perro se parezca tanto a su amo, si Finn se rasca la cabeza, Chuchi hace lo mismo con la pata, los dos odian a Cory, si Finn lo menciona su mascota empieza a ladrar, eso me mata de risa, trato de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos, solo así dejo de pensar en el acantilado.

**POV FINN**

Por fin el juego del campeonato pasó y ganamos así que se acabaron los entrenamientos dobles, no me gustaba nada que mientras yo estaba entrenando Rach estuviera saliendo con el Monte ese, no no me gustaba para nada.

Rachel no se merece que la cele desde esta manera, pero no quiero volver a perderla y el podría con facilidad ganármela, comparten tantos gustos. He llegado a pensar que yo les estorbo, pero la escena que tuvimos el miércoles me dice que ella me ama y quiere estar conmigo.

- Finn como que no iras – dijo mi madre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, cuando les dije que no iría al paseo familiar

- Tu amas este paseo – dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie – Porque demonios no quieres ir?

- Es que este fin de semana es la presentación de Rach

- Eso cambia las cosas – dijo mi padre que se encontraba relajado sobre el sillón – nos ahorraremos el tener que pagarle a Sam para que nos cuide la casa

- Amor pero no te da miedo quedarte solito – yo rodee los ojos

- No ma

- Y como te alimentaras aaaahhh? – pregunto mi hermano cruzado de brazos

- Bueno supongo que con cereal, galletas y comidas rápidas – conteste levantando los hombros

- No ni creas que permitiré eso – Kurt a veces se comportaba como una madre controladora – te dejare las comidas para el fin de semana en el refri – yo sonreí feliz – tendrán el día y la hora en el que debes comerlas

- No crees que te pasas? – lo cuestiono mi padre

- Para nada, Finn podría terminar comiéndose la cena en el desayuno – los 3 se rieron a carcajadas, tenían razón, pero a mí no me hacía gracia

El viernes en la tarde mi familia y Blaine se fueron al paseo familiar, Rach me dijo que no podríamos vernos ya que necesitaba concentrarse. Así que tuve parte de la tarde y la noche para mí solo, saque a Chuchi a dar un paseo, fuimos a visitar a Sam, en la noche toque un poco la batería y me fui a dormir temprano

El sábado me levante temprano y me fui al refri, ahí estaba una taza que decía "Sábado desayuno" la tome y lo puse en un plato, era un delicioso gallo pinto, me serví jugo y cuando termine le di su alimento a Chuchi y luego lo saque hacer sus necesidades.

Me bañe y me vestí con el traje que Kurt me eligió para asistir a la presentación de Rach, debía llegar al teatro a las 2pm por lo que salí de mi casa una hora antes, ya que debía llevar a Chuchi a casa de Sam, porque el seria la niñera

Llegue al teatro uno de los encargados me llevo a mi lugar. Cuando las luces se apagaron salieron unas niñitas vestidas de rosado, saltando mientras lanzaban pétalos de rosas, cuando ellas salieron apareció Rachel

Se veía preciosa en sus mayas y su tutu, su rostro reflejaba la satisfacción que siente cuando esta sobre el escenario, cuando la obra termino me puse de pie y empecé aplaudir como poseído, Rach camino al frente e hizo una reverencia y ahí estaba el.

El Monte le entrego un ramo de flores a mi novia y ella le sonrió radiante, mire mis manos rojas de tanto aplaudir pero aun así vacías. Rach necesitaba a alguien como Cory, detallista y maduro, a mi jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza traerle unas merecidas flores.

Ella merecía lo que yo no creo que sea capaz de darle, soy demasiado despistado, para darle a mi niña el castillo que ella se merece. Salí del teatro a toda prisa, conduje hasta la casa y subí a mi cuarto y me senté sobre la cama.

No podía seguir siendo un obstáculo entre Rach y su verdadera felicidad, poco después me quede dormido y todo lo que hacía era soñar con Rach feliz de la mano del Monte. Unos golpes me despertaron asustado – mierda se metieron a robar – dije en un susurro

Me puse de pie lentamente para buscar algo con que golpear al ladrón, de nuevo el golpe sonó y di un salto al ver a Rach golpeando mi ventana, me acerque y la abrí lentamente – Que haces? – le pregunte al verla con sus pantaloncillos de dormir sobre el árbol que divide nuestras casas

Ayúdame – me pidió extendiéndome su mano, yo la tome y mi mano libre la apoye en el marco de la ventana, no quería que resbaláramos

Rach avanzo un par de pasos más sobre una rama y puso su mano en mi hombro y yo el tome por la cintura para evitar que cayera, se deslizo y se paro sobre mi escritorio, lo que la hacía verse más alta que yo, reímos ante la situación y luego la tome de las caderas para ayudarla a bajar

- Sabes que eso fue estúpido – la regañe apenas estuvo a salvo sobre el piso

- Lo sé – contesto con una gran sonrisa

- Tenemos que hablar – dijimos unisonó

- Yo primero – dijo rápidamente

- No yo primero

- Dónde está tu caballerosidad? – se cruzo de brazos

- Muy bien tu primero – dije mientras caminaba para sentarme en el sillón de mi cuarto y ella se sentó frente a mí en la cama

- No sé qué idioteces están pasando por tu cabeza en este momento – en realidad en este momento tenía muchas cosas, olvide a Chuchi en casa de Sam, el Monte, ella y sus sexys pantaloncillos – Finn te amo – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – se porque te fuiste así del teatro, Cory es solo mi amigo entiéndelo – Rach me miraba directo a los ojos

- Rach el es lo que tú necesitas – me dolía dejarla ir, pero era lo mejor – yo no soy detallista

- Claro que lo eres, te vi aplaudiendo y lo hacías como nadie– dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – sé que me amas y dejaste tu paseo por mí, eso cuenta

- Rach tu mereces que el hombre con el que estés limpie con su lengua el suelo que tu pisas – ella era una princesa y merecía ser tratada como una

- No seas tonto Finn – dijo poniéndose de pie y mi rostro quedaba a la altura de su pecho – yo solo necesito un hombre que me ame – yo la amo – que su amor prevalezca durante el paso de los años – yo la amo desde niño – se que tu lo haces y lo harás, no me importa nadie que no seas tú – Rach abrazo mi cabeza y mi rostro quedo enterrado entre sus senos

La posición era un poco incomoda pero a la vez reconfortante, Rach se separo para luego sentarse a horcadas sobre y me beso con pasión, yo le respondí de inmediato, pose mis manos en sus caderas y Rach empezó a moverse formando círculos, provocando que nuestros sexos se rozaran

Yo me congele ante la calurosa sensación, estábamos solos en mi casa, nadie nos interrumpiría y yo no podía permitir que la situación subiera mas la temperatura – detente – dije tratando de alejarla, pero Rach envolvió fuerte sus pies en mis muslos

- Esto no te gusta? – me susurro mientras mordía mi lóbulo derecho, lo que hizo que mi respiración se acelerara

- Si me gusta – dije jadeando – pero no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras

- Quien te dijo que no quiero – su respuesta hizo que mi quijada se desencajara y ella sonrió divertida

- Estas segura? – pregunte mirándola a los ojos

- Jamás he estado tan segura – acorte la distancia que nos separaba y la bese apasionadamente, Rach rozo con su lengua mis labios y yo le abrí paso para que nos envolviéramos en una lucha por el control del beso.

Rach se enderezo rozando sus pechos por mi cuerpo y el pantalón empezó a convertirse en una prenda realmente pequeña e innecesaria – Hazme el amor Finn Hummel – sonríe ante su pedido y le bese el cuello y luego baje al nacimiento de sus senos en tanto Rach enrollo sus manos en mi cabello provocando que mi rostro se fundiera más en su cuerpo

Lentamente empecé a subir su blusa, levante la mirada, solo para encontrar los deseosos ojos de la mujer que amo, mi niña sonrió y levanto las manos para ayudarme a deshacerme de su prenda, volví a besar sus senos por encima del brasier y luego deslice mis manos de su vientre a su espalda para subir lentamente hasta el broche de mi siguiente objetivo

Volví a besarla y Rach no paraba de moverse endemoniadamente lento sobre mi miembro que ya pedía a gritos ser liberado – suéltalo ya – me suplico, hice lo que me pidió y se lo quite lentamente y mi respiración se acelero aun mas al ver la perfección que tenia frente a mí.

La mire embelesado por un rato y luego llene de besos su seno derecho mientras con la mano acariciaba el izquierdo, Rach se arqueo y empezó a gemir de manera muy excitante, sentía como mi cuerpo ardía al escucharla, saborearla y sentirla.

Me detuve y Rach se apresuro a levantar mi camisa, paso sus suaves manos por mi pecho desnudo y luego beso las pecas que tengo sobre los hombros – me encantan tus pecas – Rach succiono la piel de mi hombro, y vaya que eso dejaría marca, pero se sentía deliciosamente bien

Rach bajo sus manos hasta mi pantalón – espera – yo no tenía más prenda que la que ella quería quitarme. La alce y la lleve hasta la cama y la recosté, yo me coloque sobre Rach y la bese en los labios y luego empecé a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con besos y de vez en cuando succionada o la mordisqueaba suave.

Los gemidos de ambos eran muy fuertes, en un momento tuve miedo de que sus padres nos escucharan, llegue hasta sus pantaloncillos rosa y los empecé a bajar lentamente, sin separar mi rostro de su cuerpo, mientras bajaba para quitarle los pantalones mi nariz se deslizaba por sus piernas

Me puse de pie para admirarla ahora solo con unas bragas negras, Rach me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo que antes solo que ahora le iba dando pequeños besos. Verla desnuda era mil veces mejor que tocar el cielo, en realidad ella era el cielo

Rach abrió un poco las piernas – puedo? – le pregunte mientras mi rostro estaba amenazantemente cerca de su centro

Soy toda tuya – con esto Rach subió las piernas como en posición de parto y yo envolví mis manos en ellas mientras mis labios besaban su intimidad, su sabor, mi cuerpo se lleno de miles de corrientes eléctricas ante su exquisito sabor

Ella jadeaba mi nombre y era perfecto oírla decirlo de esa manera, con mi lengua juguetee en su centro y Rach emitió un grito ahogado – ya deja de torturarme – sonreí al verla con sus facciones retorcidas de placer.

Fui a mi armario y busque un condón, lo saque del empaque y cuando iba a bajar mis pantalones Rach apareció junto a mí, y me quito el condón de las manos, luego fue bajando mi pijama, para dejar libre a mi ya muy erecto amigo, Rach sonrió al verlo y beso mi ombligo, luego mi pelvis hasta llegar a mi miembro lo tomo en sus frágiles manos y deslizo lentamente la protección

Nos sonreímos y yo la volví a cargarla hasta la cama, me coloque sobre ella – por favor dime si te hago daño – Rach tomo mi rostro y me beso, pero esta vez de manera más tierna, llena de amor

- Hazlo – dijo separándose lo necesario para hablar

- Te amo – volví a besarla e introduje mi miembro en ella, Rachel emitió un grito y yo la mire aterrorizado

- Estoy bien sigue – inicie mis estocadas lentamente y la sensación de plenitud que me invadió fue magnífica, mi miembro calzaba perfecto en su ajustada cavidad – mas rápido – me pidió y yo acelere las embestidas, mientras Rach clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, haciendo que me excitara mucho mas

Continúe con los movimientos hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmos gritando nuestros nombres, nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, la bese tierno, pero apasionado y salí de ella – Te amo – le dije mientras ella se acurrucaba sobre mi pecho

Yo también te amo – Rach beso mi pecho – gracias por esto, fue perfecto

* * *

**Como les dije no habra mas lemmon en este Fic, ojala les gustara y para los que les gusta Fabrevans pronto se ira desarrollando el futuro de la pareja.**

**Gracias por los reviews a ****Fuckyeahfinchel, Jay Lopez, Clauverry ****y ****Cecy****. **

**Saludos Iri!**


	16. Cap 16 Trago Amargo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

** CAP 1****6 – TRAGO AMARGO**

**POV ****FINN**

- Porque tú eres perfecta – Rach sonrió y volvimos a besarnos – Rach creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa antes que tus padres despierten – odiaba separarme de ella y más después de lo que acabamos de vivir, pero no quería que tuviera problemas, Rach me miro con un puchero

- Apenas son las 2am – yo mire el reloj y sonreí, aun era temprano – creo que me puedo quedar un rato mas – la abrace fuerte entre mis brazos, de pronto la habitación se ilumino por la luz de un automóvil e inmediatamente yo me incorpore

- Mis padres – dije, Rach se puso de pie sobre la cama y los 2 corrimos a la ventana y efectivamente era el carro de mis padres

- No era que volvían hasta hoy en la noche? – me pregunto Rach mientras se vestía y yo hacía lo mismo – Te amo – me beso y puso con cuidado el pie sobre el árbol

- Ten cuidado – esboce una risita cuando vi que Rach se había puesto mi camiseta, pensé en decírselo pero no quería que nos atraparan, espere a que entrara a su cuarto y luego corrí a patear la blusa de Rach bajo la cama y tome una camiseta y me la puse mientras bajaba las escaleras – porque volvieron tan pronto?

Me quede paralizado al ver la cara que traían Blaine y mi padre parecían zombis, detrás de ellos venia mi mamá que sollozaba y tenía los ojos muy hinchados, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco – donde está Kurt? – pregunte apenas con un hilo de voz

- Aquí estoy – contesto mi hermano entrando a la casa y yo respire aliviado

- Porque están así? – todos estaban sanos, pero no había q ser un genio para darse cuenta de que algo malo había pasado

- Tus tíos tuvieron un accidente y murieron – mi mama de nuevo estallo en llantos y Blaine la abrazo

- Y… - no podía siquiera pensar en…

- Ella está bien, se quedo con tus abuelos, mientras April y Brian iban a celebrar su aniversario de bodas – los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas al pensar en el sufrimiento de mi prima adorada

- Vinimos por ti y ropa adecuada – aclaro Kurt

- Voy a decirle a Rach para que nos acompañe – dije mientras tomaba el teléfono

- No es un poco temprano para llamar a su casa? – pregunto mi padre, me quede con la boca abierta, no sabía que contestarle

- Creo que debido a su presentación – empezó a decir mi hermano – Rach debe estar despierta por la adrenalina – mierda él lo sabía, no dijo nada, pero lo sabia

Llame a Rachel y a primera hora, todos estábamos tomando un vuelo a New York, llegamos a la casa de mis tíos y no entraba ni un alfiler, la gente nos abrazaba y al fondo de la sala divise a mis abuelos, camine con Rach de la mano y los abrace.

- Mi pequeño que alegría que ya llegaron – dijo mi abuelita tocándome la mejilla

- Abuelos ella es Rach mi novia

- Un gusto nena – contestaron ambos besándola en la mejilla

- Abusss – dijeron Kurt y Blaine abrazándolos

- Y... – iba a preguntar pero mi abuelo me interrumpió

- Está en el patio, háganla comer, no ha querido comer nada – los 4 asentimos y fuimos a buscar a mi prima, Rach y yo pasamos por la cocina, para llevarle algo de comer, tomamos unas frutas y un jugo

Mi prima estaba sentada en un columpio mientras Kurt trataba de cepillarle el cabello y Blaine la tenía tomada de la mano, verla en ese estado, hizo que se me resbalara una lagrima, de inmediato Rach la seco, para luego tomarme de la mano

- Hola – dije cuando estábamos frente a ella, corrió y me abrazo fuerte y empezó a llorar, yo le devolví el abrazo y luego se nos unieron los demás – debes comer – le dije cuando se separo

- No tengo hambre – contesto bajando la cabeza como si le pesara 100 kilos

- Querida tienes que comer algo – le pidió Blaine, tomando una fruta y la acerco a su boca, ella la abrió sin ganas y mastico un pedazo.

Después de ese intento de comer, nos pasamos un gran rato en silencio, en la iglesia tuve que sostener fuerte a Em, porque varias veces se desvaneció, mi padre fue el encargado de decir unas palabras. Y todos lloramos en ese momento, era muy difícil despedirse de 2 seres queridos que nos fueron arrebatados por culpa de un maldito conductor ebrio.

Al llegar al cementerio, los de la familia nos colocamos un poco lejos mientras la gente se despedía de los cuerpos de mis tíos. Ninguno de nosotros quiso hacerlo, ya que todos creemos en que es mucho más lindo recordar a las personas cuando están vivos. Y el recuerdo que yo por siempre guardare de ellos es su gran sonrisa y sus chistes en las cenas familiares.

Volvimos a la casa, pero se sentía un vacio, si yo me sentía así, Em debía estar peor, su rostro ausente lo decía todo, ella siempre fue muy animada y hablaba hasta por debajo de por codos, pero estos días no la he escuchado decir casi nada, ni he visto una de sus sonrisas.

Cuanto deseo que vuelva esa chica que no me dejaba dormir porque quería seguir hablando, la que a veces quería ponerle una cinta para que no hablara. Pero ahora daría lo que fuera por una de sus pláticas interminables

- Adiós nena – le dijo mi madre abrazándola

- Tía no quiero que se vallan – lloro Em aferrándose a mi madre, mi corazón se partía de verla así – me quiero ir con ustedes – todos volteamos a mirarla sorprendidos

- Mi pequeña aquí están todos tus amigos – dijo mi abuela

- Abu sabes que… – Em hizo una pausa y yo me acerque para tomarla de la mano – aquí todo me recuerda a ellos

- Te entiendo – dijo mi abuelo abrazándola – pues entonces debes empacar rápido

- Ustedes quieren que yo vaya? – pregunto Em volviéndose a nosotros

- Nada nos haría más felices – contestamos unisonó

Mi padre y Blaine corrieron a llamar a la aerolínea para conseguir un boleto mas, mientras los demás subimos a la habitación de Em, para poner todas sus cosas en las valijas y las nuestras. Cuando llegamos a Ohio mis padres se fueron a la escuela para hacer el traslado de Em y justificar nuestras ausencias de 2 días.

El miércoles me levante y Em ya estaba en la cocina, jugando con su desayuno, porque se veía intacto, la bese en la frente, ella sonrió de manera fingida y siguió – Miren quien volvió – grito Kurt entrando a la cocina y atrás de el venia Chuchi saltando como loco.

- Hijooo – grite al verlo y el salto sobre mí y me empezó a lamer la cara, Em empezó a reír llenando la cocina con su musical sonido, todos volteamos a verla y ella se agacho junto a nosotros

- Tu hijo? – pregunto acercado su mano para acariciarlo

- Es una larga historia – conteste alzando los hombros – te presento a Chuchi – el pequeño salto a los brazos de Em y jugueteo con ella

- Hola – saludo Rach entrando a la cocina y Chuchi corrió a saltarle en las piernas, ella lo cargo – debemos irnos.

Fuimos a mi auto pero no arranco y el de mi hermano tampoco, Rach ofreció que lo mejor sería irnos en el de ella, para no retrasarnos más, después de las risas y las palabras con Chuchi, Em se volvió a quedar en silencio.

Entramos al instituto y Kurt se despidió de nosotros para ir a su primera clase, Rach y yo caminábamos al frente y Em nos seguía con la cabeza baja, yo volteaba a verla pero ella seguía mirando sus zapatos, de pronto Puck apareció de la nada.

- Donde demonios se habían metido – nos grito furioso, la verdad es q nos habíamos ido sin decirle nada a nadie – faltan 3 días para las nacionales

- Regionales – lo corrigió Rach

- Como sea, lo que digo es que… – Rach se volvió para tomar a Em de la mano y acercarla a nosotros – Emily! – exclamo Puck al verla y ella levanto la mirada

**POV PUCK**

Vi a Hummel y Berry caminando de la mano por el pasillo, debía reclamarles, Berry siempre me decía que yo era un irresponsable, pero mira quienes son los que se desaparecen en el peor momento

- Donde demonios se habían metido – les grite apenas los tuve de frente – faltan 3 días para las nacionales

- Regionales – ashh esta chica no se cansara de ser una sábelo todo

- Como sea – dije impaciente, esta vez ella me escucharía a mi – lo que digo es que… – Berry le tomo la mano a…, mi corazón se paralizo al verla, después de tanto tiempo – Emily! – dije en un susurro

**Flashback**

- Podríamos dejar de hablar – le suplique a la niña que era capaz de decir más palabras en un minuto que Berry

- Y entonces que podemos hacer – pregunto la niña mientras se mecía en un columpio

- Te podría dar un beso – lo dije como una propuesta, no como pregunta, ella me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos – que dices? – ella asintió lentamente y yo le di un corto beso en los labios

Después de eso me seguí encontrando con la prima de Finn, no era como las demás niñas, si bien hablaba mucho, era la única que me seguía el ritmo en los juegos, corre tan rápido como yo y no es una llorona. Cuando el verano acabo Emily y sus padres volvieron a New York.

Emily levanto la cabeza y era más bella que como la recordaba, sus facciones ya no eran las de una niña, pero sus ojos estaban apagados, no tenían esa chispa vivaz – Emily – volvía a decirle y ella camino hasta quedar más cerca de mí, yo la tome en mis brazos y la abrace fuerte

Ella empezó a llorar y yo tocaba sus cabellos – shhh shh tranquila todo estará bien Emi – ella se sujetaba fuerte a mi camisa, la campana sonó y Finn y Rach se nos acercaron.

- Em querida debemos ir a clases – ella se separo y asintió

- A que clase vas? Yo te acompaño – me ofrecí

- Voy a Historia – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

- Yo también – le conteste feliz

- Muy bien Puck entonces tu cuida a Em – Finn se acerco a ella y la beso en la frente

No sabía si preguntarle a Emi lo que le pasaba, creo que lo mejor sería esperar a que Finn me lo contara, pero estoy seguro que el llanto de Emi, tiene una conexión, con la desaparición de 2 días de la familia Hummel

En clase Emi se quedaba mirando al vacio y una lagrima se le escapaba y yo rápidamente me apresuraba a limpiarla, mientras que el profesor estaba distraído yo le contaba algún chiste para hacerla reír un poco.

La siguiente clase también la teníamos juntos así que la acompañe a su casillero y luego al almuerzo íbamos al comedor – Espera Noah, necesito ir al baño – Emi entro al baño y yo me pare a esperarla

- Puck donde has estado todo el día? – me pregunto Quinn dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Ocupado – conteste levantando los hombros

Sé que Quinn trataba de amarme, pero no le resultaba muy bien y como amigos somos geniales, pero no hay un mas allá entre nosotros. Quinn ama a Sam, y lo que él le hizo le dolía, pero aun no se olvidaba de él. Frente a Sam somos novios como Berry y Hummel, pero a sus espaldas somos solo amigos.

Emi salió del baño y nos observo extraño – Quinn ella es Emily – Quinn se volteo a verla y Emi medio le sonrió.

- Tu eres Emily Hummel – chillo Quinn – Finn, Rach, Kurt y Puck me han hablado mucho de ti – le conto la rubia feliz

- Y a mí de ti – contesto con voz apenas audible

- Y que haces aquí? – Quinn se atrevió hacer la pregunta que yo tenía horas tragándome

- Mis padres fallecieron el fin de semana y yo ahora voy a vivir aquí – trague saliva y me quede paralizado y a como pude me acerque a ella y la abrace con más fuerza que antes y la bese en los cabellos.

- Todo estará bien Emi

* * *

**En primera quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que estoy escribiendo otro fic y me esta tomando un poco de tiempo, ademas les cuento que a este fic le quedan maximo 5 capitulos :(**

**Ahora quiero agradecer a Finchelforever (Lau) por prestarme a su maravilloso personaje Emily, es de mis favoritas y Puckmily es lo maximo, Emily le pertenece a Lau y todooos los creditos de este personaje son de ella, les recomiendo que lean Otra Oportunidad, es mi fic favorito. Mil gracias a Lau por dejarme usar a tu Emily (en mi perfil de mi cuenta de FF voy a dejar un banner de Puckmily)  
**

**Como siempre gracias por los reviews a ****Fuckyeahfinchel, ****Clauverry** , Cecy y Cherryz Swan**. **

**Saludos Iri!**


	17. Cap 17 Coincidencia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

**CAP 17 – COINCIDENCIA**

**POV QUINN**

Puck, Emily y yo caminamos al comedor, después de la confesión de la prima de Finn y la reacción de "mi novio" me quede sin palabras, llegamos a nuestra habitual mesa con los chicos del coro, algunas animadoras y un par de jugadores de Fut.

Apenas Finn vio a Emily se puso de pie y la presento con todos, yo me senté junto a Kurt y Rach porque note que Puck estaba muy feliz junto a la nueva chica, después de un rato de observarlos con calma me puse de pie y me acerque a ellos.

- Puck podemos hablar – todos me miraron sorprendidos – a solas – Emily bajo la mirada, quería explicarle todo a ella pero Sam me observaba.

- Claro – Puck se puso de pie y se disculpo y me acompaño fuera del edificio – Que pasa? – me pregunto cuando llegamos al pasillo

- Terminamos – Puck me miro sorprendido – puedes ir con Emily

- Espera estas celosa? – inquirió levantando la ceja – porque Emi y yo somos amigos - sonreí

- No no estoy celosa, es solo que no es justo que yo este entre ustedes – el me miro aun mas extrañado

- Yo no tengo nada con la prima de Finn – me reí fuerte de su afirmación

- Noah no trates de negarlo y no te encierres en tu capullo – coloque mi mano en su mejilla – ella te gusta y se ven muy bien juntos – hice una pausa – además es linda y te necesita – el asintió por fin

- Y que hay contigo y el Ken? – pregunto cuando me alejaba

- No hay nada – le aclare

- Tú me dijiste que no tratara de negarlo, ahora yo te digo lo mismo – me beso en la cabeza y se alejo

- QUINN – di un salto y Rachel estaba junto a mi

- Porque gritas – le dije enfadada

- Tengo 5minutos de estarte hablando, en que pensabas? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos

- Vamos a clases – conteste al ver que los pasillos estaban vacios

- Para tu mala suerte amiga – dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo – el señor Schue tenía una junta con los organizadores de la competencia, así que no tenemos Español

- Entonces me voy a casa – Rach me tomo del brazo

- No amiga, ensayo si tenemos – la mire con cara de que vas hacer – El señor Schue me pidió que me hiciera cargo, hasta me dejo todo lo que haríamos

- Segura que él fue quien te lo pidió – Rach empezó a reír

- No me arriesgaría a morir asesinada por Santana – las 2 reímos fuerte – así que como tenemos un tiempo libre pensé, que tal una plática de amigas – me tomo de la mano y me jalo para que caminara – hace días no tenemos una

Caminamos hasta los jardines y nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un roble – Que paso con Puck en el almuerzo? – pregunto Rach mientras se quitaba las zapatillas

- Termine con el – Rach me miro sorprendida

- Lo hiciste por Em o por Sam? – cuestiono cruzándose de brazos

- Obvio por Emily – conteste rodando los ojos

- Primero – dijo levantando su dedo índice – se nota que a Puck le gusta Em y me alegra que quieras que ellos sean felices – levanto otro dedo – segundo, me gustaría que tu también te decidieras a volver a ser feliz

- Yo soy feliz

- Quinn recuerdas cuando yo estaba con Jesse y tu sabias que yo no era feliz – yo asentí – bueno yo ahora sé que tú no eres feliz – una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y mi amiga me abrazo – vuelve con Sam – no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir

- No que las infidelidades no se perdonan – Rach siempre decía eso

- Bueno tu amas a Sam y al parece estar muy arrepentido – contesto levantando los hombros

- Y si lo vuelve hacer? – le pregunte mientras volvía a llorar

- Era más probable que Puck te engañara a que Sam lo vuelva hacer – ella tenía razón en eso

- Lo pensare – le respondí suspirando

- Genial – me volvió abrazar – tengo algo que contarte – dijo separándose

- Qué cosa? – mire ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos

- Finn y yo ya hicimos el amor el sábado – mi quijada por poco cae al suelo

- Cuéntamelo todo – dije muy interesada

- Bueno recuerdas que huyó de mi presentación de ballet – yo asentí – en la noche me salí por la ventana y fui a ver a Finn – yo la mire sorprendida – hizo un drama de que yo estaría mejor con Cory

- Queee! – grite – lo del drama seguro lo aprendió de ti – Rach me saco la lengua

- Pues si Finn dice que Cory es más atento que él y que me trata como yo merezco – contesto Rach negando

- Y te gusta Cory? – le pregunte

- No, bueno si es muy guapo – reconoció – pero amo a Finn

- Bueno sigue – le pedí al ver que nos estábamos desviando

- Yo le dije que no me importaba nadie más que el – Rach se quedo mirando el vacio

- Y? – pregunte para que continuara

- Nos empezamos a besar, yo tome la iniciativa – dijo con una sonrisa

- Así que Rachel Berry la pervertidora de Finnocente – las 2 reímos de manera sonora – Que sentiste?

- No sé cómo decirte pero me sentí…

- Plena, feliz, amada, completa – la interrumpí

- Exactamente así – su sonrisa se ensancho – Finn fue apasionado, pero muy cuidadoso

- Y luego de que terminaron que paso?

- Bueno estábamos abrazados cuando llego la familia Hummel y tuve que salir corriendo – empezamos a reír como locas – del susto me puse la polera de Finn y la tengo escondida en mi casa

- Y tu ropa? – pregunte entre risas

- En la habitación de Finn supongo – contesto secando las lagrimas de risa

- Y ahora como te sientes?

- Enamorada, lo amo más que nunca – así era justo como yo me sentía hace unos meses

- Ayyy amiga estoy muy feliz por ti – dije abrazándola

La campana sonó y Rach y yo nos pusimos de pie para ir al salón del coro, en el camino nos encontramos a Emily con Puck y ella le pidió a Rach que si la podía llevar a una librería por un libro que necesitaba.

Así que las tres quedamos en ir por el libro de Emily después de clases, al llegar le preguntamos a Kurt si nos quería acompañar, pero se negó, porque tenía muchas tareas y quería ver a Blaine. Por lo que se iría solo a la casa.

- Muy bien chicos – dijo Rach poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención – el señor Schue me dejo estas cajitas – dijo mostrando 3 cajas numeradas – primero los hombres tomaran un papel de la caja 1 y las otras 2 depende – Finn se acerco primero

- Solo – dijo mostrando su papel

- Entonces ahora caja 3 – Rach le tendió la tercer caja y Finn tomo otro papel

- Hello, I love you – sonrió y se sentó

- Dueto – dijo Sam

- Caja 2 – Rach con voz musical, Sam metió la mano y se puso pálido cuando lo abrió el papel, mi amiga se lo quito y lo leyó – Quinn – chillo

Después de eso no estoy muy segura de que mas paso, porque solo podía recordar la cara de Sam y el papel en las manos de Rach con mi nombre, cuando me di cuenta Rachel me estaba arrastrando al centro de la clase, me entrego las partituras y un micrófono. La banda empezó a tocar y Sam los siguió.

(Sam)  
_Ves, te conozco no sabes fingir  
Si ya tú formas parte de mí  
Puedo ver lo que tus ojos callan  
_  
(Quinn)  
_Qué pasó, cuándo fue que la flor se secó  
Cuándo fue que dijiste que no  
Y cambiaste de rumbo el destino…  
_

Cante mi parte con los ojos cerrados tratando de contener las lagrimas, no era posible que Sam sacara un papel con mi nombre y otro con esta canción

(Sam)  
_No hay manera, no quieres hablar  
Nos dejamos vencer sin luchar  
_

Abrí mis ojos y los fije en una esquina de la pared, podía sentir a Sam observándome atentamente

(Quinn)  
_Tú lloras y lloras y lloras un sueño que fue  
Tan perfecto, tan dulce y real  
Que parece un delirio el final  
Mientras tu alma se va sin aviso  
_  
(Juntos)

_Cómo explicarte lo que siento por tú_

(Quinn)  
_Sigues siendo el universo para mí  
_

Después de que dije eso lo mire y el medio sonrió y yo mire al techo, Sam se acerco a mí y rozo mi brazo con su mano.

(Juntos)

_Dime  
_  
(Quinn)  
_Cómo voy a despertar en brazos de otro hombre  
_  
(Sam)  
_Cómo voy a amanecer con otra mujer  
_

Sam me tomo la mano y me hizo girar para quedar de frente.

(Juntos)

_Si jamás en la vida habrá alguien  
Que me haga olvidarte…  
_  
(Quinn)  
_Mi vida no termino de creer  
_  
(Sam)  
_Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer  
Nuestro amor se ha vuelto...  
_  
(Quinn)  
_Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer  
_  
(Juntos)

_Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer..._

Cuando la canción termino las lagrimas empezaron a caer – Debo irme – dije girándome para tomar mis cosas mientras Rach se ponía de pie para ir al centro.

- Creo que es todo por hoy – al salir nos encontramos a Emily que estaba esperándonos

- Gracias por acompañarme – nos dijo mientras caminábamos al parqueo

- Tarde de chicas – le contesto Rach abrazándola

- Quinn – mi corazón se paralizo al escuchar a Sam – Quinn espera debemos hablar – yo seguí caminando pero Rach y Emily ya no estaban a mi lado, cuando voltee estaban junto a Sam, _traidoras_, pensé

- Que quieres Evans – le dije cuando llegue junto a ellos

- Hablar contigo – dijo mirándome

- Ahora no puedo, voy a salir con ellas – dije señalando a mis traidoras acompañantes

- Podemos ir solas – contesto Rach y yo le dedique una mirada asesina

- No tiene que ser ahora – agrego Sam – puedo ir en la noche a tu casa

- Bien – le conteste secamente y camine de nuevo al parqueo.

Subimos al carro de Rach y ella condujo al centro comercial – esto es un poco incomodo – dijo Emily que iba en el asiento trasero

- Habría sido más fácil si me lanzabas a los leones – le dije a Rachel

- Discúlpame, pero solo hago lo mismo que tú me hiciste para que abriera los ojos – dijo mirándome cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo

- Casi llegamos – chillo Emily tratando que cambiáramos de tema

- De que hablas? – pregunte cruzándome de brazos

- De que tu y Kurt de seguro planearon lo de Lizzy y Mr Darcy – rodé los ojos – se que te duele lo que te hizo, pero estoy segura que más te duele estar lejos de el

- Lamento haberme enfadado – me disculpe, mientras bajábamos del auto

- Está bien amiga – contesto Rach abrazándome

**POV ****CORY**

- Hola Ma – salude cuando me contesto

- Hola hijo, como has estado? – pregunto como siempre preocupada

- Bien ma, como están todos?

- Yo perfecto y ella también – rodee los ojos al entender a quien se refería con "ella"

- No pregunte por ella – le conteste un poco enfadado

- Como sea, hijo debo irme – se disculpo

- Ok te quiero mami – le dije como niño chiquito

- Y yo a ti amor – colgamos y yo tome las llaves del auto, debía ir a comprar jabón y otras cosas al supermercado y luego de eso pasare a casa de los Berry para saludar a Rach

Salí de la casa y en el semáforo que está cerca de McKinley vi a Kurt caminando solo y 5 tipos iban tras de él, me quede observando fijamente la escena hasta que uno de los tipos se paro frente al hermano de Finn

Baje del auto con mi Iphone en mano y le marque rápidamente al novio de Rach – Finn, es Cory – le dije apenas contesto – corre 2 cuadras arriba de la escuela donde está el semáforo – el chico empezó a quejarse – trae ayuda creo que quieren golpear a Kurt – luego de eso no escuche mas a Finn, supuse que entendió mi mensaje

Corrí hasta Kurt que ya estaba rodeado por los 5 tipos, me metí en medio de ellos, junto a Kurt y me puse más erguido para que mi altura los intimidara – quien es este niñita tu novio? – pregunto el más gordo, mientras me señalaba

- Lárguense, déjenlo en paz – les grite

- Y si no queremos que! – contesto uno empujándome

A como pude empuje a Kurt a un lado mientras lanzaba mi puño directo a la nariz del rubio que acababa de hablar, con ese movimiento los tipos saltaron sobre mí, al momento en que Finn aparecía con Sam, Puck, Mike y Matt.

Puck llego lanzando golpes como loco y Finn lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su hermano que asintió y entonces el moreno se metió a la pelea, que en este momento íbamos ganando porque éramos 6 a 4 ya que el gordo huyo como rata en inundación

- Discúlpense – les grito Finn cuando sus amigos sostenían a los ya no tan brabucones muchachos

- Lo sentimos – dijeron unisonó

- Nunca más se atrevan a meterse con mi hermano – les dijo mirándolos a los ojos – esto fue solo una probadita – los Mckinley soltaron a los chicos, que echaron a correr

Finn de nuevo se acerco a Kurt y le pregunto que como estaba, él le contesto que bien y entonces el novio de Rachel se volteo a verme

- Gracias por lo que hiciste – dijo tendiéndome la mano

- No tienes que agradecer – le conteste sinceramente, tomándole la mano

- Lamento haber sido un idiota contigo todo este tiempo – levanto los hombros a manera de disculpa

- No te preocupes – puse mi mano en su hombro y el asintió – Lamento que pensaras que quería quitarte a tu novia – la verdad es que yo tampoco había actuado muy bien

- No te preocupes ya Rachel me conto de tu amor – dijo sonriendo

Luego de esa escena invite a los 6 chicos a comer pizza y una hora después se nos unió Blaine que estaba horrorizado por lo que gracias a la coincidencia no paso a mas.

i

* * *

**Hola Chicas! en realidad la semana pasada calcule muchos capitulos, en realidad ya solo quedan 3 capitulo, 2 de ellos ya estan escritos. Que les parecio este? **

**Si no fuera molestia en serio me gustaria al final de esta historia llegar a los 100 reviews, se que es un gran reto, pero si quieren ayudarme a cumplir mi fantasia de escritora aficionada se los agradecere.  
**

**De nuevo un millon de gracias por los reviews a ****Fuckyeahfinchel, ****Gleekgirl, ****Cherryz Swan** y Clauverry**. **

**Saludos Iri!**


	18. Cap 18 El amor es suficiente

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

**CAP 18 – EL AMOR ES SUFICIENTE**

**POV SAM**

Las miradas que me dedico Quinn durante la canción eran lo que necesitaba para saber que aun me ama, bueno eso y que Puckerman se me acercara después del almuerzo y me dijera "Quinn y yo terminamos, trátala bien rubio".

Respire hondo antes de tocar la puerta, poco después Judy la mamá de Quinn abrió y me hizo pasar, me senté en la sala a esperar a que Quinn bajara, juro que estoy a medio segundo de sufrir un infarto o que me desmaye, el corazón me late como loco, las manos me sudan, mi respiración es errática, tengo la boca seca y ya hasta me está doliendo el brazo.

- Que quieres – dijo Quinn y me hizo levantarme de un salto – dime que es lo que quieres hablar? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos y empecé a dudar si en realidad había visto esa chispa en la tarde.

- Quiero pedirte de nuevo perdón – ella rodo los ojos

- Te perdono – suspiro – si eso era lo que querías escuchar ya te puedes ir – camine un par de pasos en su dirección

- Yo aun te amo – le dije ignorando lo anterior – sé que me equivoque – avance un poco mas – se que fui un idiota, por hacerlo y por ocultarlo – puse mi mano en uno de sus brazos – pero también sé que viviría para enmendar mi error – los ojos de Quinn se humedecieron – y se que jamás volverá a pasar – ella retrocedió y me dio la espalda

- Crees que es tan fácil – la vi como se abrazaba – que solo tienes que venir y decir palabras bonitas y ya todo pasara – camine a su lado y la rodee con mis brazos mientras enterraba mi nariz en sus cabellos

- Sé que no es suficiente – agregue sintiendo como una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla – pero si solo amar a alguien con todo tu ser no es suficiente – hice una pausa para recomponer mi voz, que se quebraba por el llanto – no sé que mas hay

- De amor no vive el mundo – susurro tratando de soltarse de mi agarre

- No, pero es muy importante – recosté mi cabeza en su hombro – dame una oportunidad mas, solo una y te juro que será para siempre

- Como sabes que será para siempre? – pregunto girándose para que quedáramos de frente

- Porque te amo y estos meses pague mi error – coloque mis manos en sus mejillas – verte con Puckerman fue un infierno, saber que el podía besarte o conversar contigo de cualquier trivialidad me volvía loco

- Si yo hipotéticamente te perdonara – cuando la escuche decir esto mi corazón salto de felicidad – que va pasar?

- Te compensare mi fallo y recuperare todos los días que estuvimos lejos – me acerque a ella hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron – por favor vuelve conmigo – me adelante hasta rozar nuestros labios

- Quinn no se movió así me apresure a besarla antes de que se arrepintiera, al principio ella estaba inmóvil, pero poco a poco se fue amoldando a mis movimientos. Quinn puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo la atraje por la cintura

- Si me vuelves a engañar Sam Evans – dijo apenas nos separamos – juro que no lo cuentas – yo reí ante su intento de amenaza

- Jamás – conteste seguro – solo un estúpido pasaría por lo mismo dos veces – Quinn sonrió y volvimos a besarnos – aceptas ser mi novia de nuevo? – le pregunte y ella asintió con una gran sonrisa

La tome por la cintura y el alce para girar por la sala de su casa, me sentía de nuevo completo y feliz, basta de pensar en acantilados y de tardes enteras de llantos con Chuchi y Finn, los pobres por fin se libraron de su penitencia.

**POV CORY**

El sábado llegue a primera hora a la casa de los Hummel, Finn me entrego una camiseta azul y otra de camisa de cuadros, Kurt me peino el cabello de la misma forma en que lo hace su hermano y Emily la prima de Finn hacia criticas

- Mira Cory a veces, cuando te hablen debes hacer esto – Emily hizo una mirada como confundida – es la cara de Finn de no entiendo nada – los tres reímos

- Te estoy escuchando Em – le grito su primo desde el baño

- Bueno además sonreír así – sonrió de medio lado

- Esa es fácil – conteste divertido – es así – sonreí de la misma manera y Emily aplaudió

- Ey Chuchi – Kurt saludo al cachorro que acababa de entrar, el perrito le devolvió el saludo con un ladrido y se metió bajo la cama de Finn

- Muy bien Cory a ver camina como Finn – pidió Emily, lo hice y ella levanto el pulgar en aprobación

Finn salió del baño y me paso su perfume – esto es necesario? – los 3 asintieron así que me aplique un poco en el cuello, de pronto Chuchi salió de su escondite con un trapo en el hocico

- Que tienes ahí? – le pregunto Kurt acercándose a él y forcejeando para quitárselo – Pero miren lo que encontró el pequeñín – Kurt extendió una blusa pequeñita – Finn Hummel me puedes explicar que es esto – Finn estaba pálido y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

Emily le arrebato la blusa a su primo y se la midió – yo diría que podría ser de una chica que vive en la casa de junto – los dos rieron y yo me sentía un poco mal por el estado nervioso de Finn – no quiero decir cómo se llama pero su nombre empieza con R – los 3 reímos y Finn ya recompuesto arrebato la blusa y la guardo en su armario

- Lo que yo me pregunto es como llego hasta ahí – agrego Kurt cruzándose de brazos, después de eso no escuche a Finn decir una palabra más, si ya estaba nervioso por las regionales el descubrimiento de Chuchi lo dejo en blanco – es hora de irnos – Finn asintió y ambos se colocaron sus mascaras

Finn tomo a Chuchi en sus brazos y yo los seguí – que mal hijo Chuchi – escuche a Finn susurrarle a su mascota – esas cosas no se le hacen a tus papis – tuve que ahogar una carcajada, no quería volver a la lista negra de Finn y mucho menos a la de Chuchi. Pero ese regaño de padre a hijo es lo más divertido que he escuchado en mi vida

Nos encontramos con los demás en la escuela y ninguno de los hombres podía quitarse sus mascaras, por lo que casi todo el camino se escucharon las quejas de Puck por el calor insoportable que sentía.

Al llegar al teatro me senté con los Hummel y los Berry, Carole me acariciaba los cabellos tal y como lo hace con su hijo, un par de minutos después Jesse St James hizo su aparición

- Buenas tardes – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la taquilla justo delante a la nuestra. Venía con una chica morena que supuse seria Andrea

- Buenas tardes – contestaron Emily y los padres de Finn y Rachel, yo no dije nada, conociendo a Finn de seguro habría hecho lo mismo

Los primeros en salir fueron los Warblers dirigidos por Blaine, su presentación estuvo impecable, por su puesto yo y los padres de Finn aplaudimos para apoyar al novio de Kurt, vi como Jesse intercambiaba unas palabras con su acompañante, al parecer también les pareció muy buena la presentación.

Luego de los chicos de Dalton salió la escuela de chicas, ellas cantaron el Ave María y lo hicieron muy bien pero yo creo que les falto desempeño sobre el escenario, no basta solo con cantar bien.

Por ultimo salían los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones, así que yo aplaudí más fuerte para que Jesse notara lo orgulloso que estoy de "mi novia". Todas las luces se apagaron y se oyó un grito ahogado que estoy seguro que era de Rach.

Una luz leve ilumino el escenario y de inmediato se vio una sombra atravesarlo, poco después apareció Rachel con un vestido blanco largo y ajustado al cuerpo, empezó a cantar las primeras notas, la piel se me erizo, luego salieron los chicos vestidos del fantasmas de la opera y empezaron a rasgar sus vestido, las chicas salieron cuando Rach cayó al suelo y Quinn y Sam cantaron una parte solos.

Todos cantaban juntos, luego Finn atrajo a Rachel y la separo de los demás fantasmas e iniciaron solos una nueva canción, Rach ponía en práctica sus conocimientos de ballet mientras Finn la guiaba por todo el escenario. A la mitad de la canción de nuevo todos salieron y terminaron juntos el tema.

La última canción fue el solo de Kurt, el canto en el centro del escenario mientras los demás bailaban en circulo a su alrededor, todo el teatro se puso de pie cuando terminaron.

Cuando las 3 presentaciones acabaron se hizo un receso para que los jueces pudieran deliberar. Los Hummel, los Berry y yo fuimos a la cafetería y yo me encontré de frente a St James

- Así que aun estas con Rachel – me dijo en tono burlón

- Era de esperarse siempre nos amamos – le conteste con superioridad – tu casi lo arruinas, pero ya sabes el amor siempre gana

- Bueno al menos te hice sufrir durante muchos años – agrego con una carcajada, Finn tenía razón este tipo es desesperante – y los que te faltan por sufrir al lado de una novia perdedora – lo único que me alegraba es que él creía que yo era Finn – porque sin mí su corito no tiene oportunidad

- Yo creo que el que va a sufrir es otro – en ese momento Hiram y Leroy se acercaron a mi

- Finn es hora de volver a nuestros lugares – me dijo Hiram poniendo su mano en mi hombro, para tratar de calmar los ánimos

- Wooww tan fácil deje de ser su yerno favorito? – los dos lo miraron de manera dulce

- En realidad Jesse nunca fuiste el favorito – contesto Leroy muy tranquilo

- Yo esperaba el día en que Rach se decidiera a terminarte – agrego Hiram mientras nos alejábamos y los 3 nos reímos.

El jurado principal entro con un sobre y se paro junto a la mesa de los trofeos – el tercer lugar es para la Academia Margareth – varias chicas empezaron a llorar mientras el público les aplaudía, los Warblers y ND se acercaron y Blaine y Kurt estaban uno junto al otro.

- El coro que irá a las nacionales para enfrentarse a Vocal Adrenaline es … - mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no quería imaginar cómo estaba el de mis amigos – Nuevas Direcciones – grito el hombre y los chicos empezaron a dar saltos

Todos nos pusimos de pie para aplaudir y Jesse salió apenas escucho el resultado. Los ganadores permanecieron con sus mascaras a pesar de que la gente les pedía que se las quitara.

El domingo invite a Rachel a salir un rato, ella acepto pero me dijo que solo un ratito pues había quedado con Finn para salir ese día. Pase por ella y empezamos a caminar hasta llegar al parque y nos sentamos en una banca

- Ayer estuvieron genial – la felicite – y además tu ex cayo redondito en la trampa

- Estoy tan feliz por esas 2 cosas – luego cambio su mirada por una más triste – en serio te tienes que ir mañana? – pregunto con una mueca de dolor

- Si Rach, ya te dije que no puedo quedarme a la celebración del próximo fin de semana – ayer después del concurso decidí que ya era hora de irme, estaba planeando irme un tiempo a Europa

- Te voy a extrañar – nos abrazamos y yo la bese en la cabeza

- Yo también – sonreí al recordar una conversación que tenía pendiente – como despedida debes contarme cómo es que una blusa tuya apareció bajo la cama de Finn – los 2 estallamos en risas

- Chuchi está castigado sin galletas especiales por lo que hizo – trato de verse seria y enojada pero de nuevo se rio

- Debo asumir que ya te acostaste con Finn? – me gustaba que ella tuviera la confianza de contarme estas cosas

- Si hace una semana hice el amor por primera vez con Finn Hummel – en ese momento un mensaje llego al celular de Rach, primero sonrió y luego puso cara desconcertada – Vamos por un helado – me pidió y yo asentí

Al llegar a la heladería Finn estaba sentado frente a la puerta y una chica de cabello corto en color negro lo acompañaba. Quise taparle los ojos a Rach, pero era muy tarde ya ella los había visto.

No quería pensar en lo mal que se iba a sentir mi amiga, su novio, su amor, el chico que le hizo el amor, con otra y en su heladería favorita. En ese momento la furia me invadió y me fui a trompicones hasta la mesa en que se encontraban

- Qué demonios estabas pen… - la chica junto a él se puso de pie

- Cory – me dijo con voz ahogada, cuando escuche su voz, no hacía falta que me volteara a mirarla, sabía que era ella.

- Mi corazón se acelero y mi cuerpo no encontraba la forma de reaccionar para volverme a verla, parecía como si me hubieran clavado los pies al piso

- Mejor me voy – dijo apenas en un susurro

**POV FINN**

El sábado me había convertido en una presa fácil de los nervios, las piernas me temblaban y no podía formular frases – Viste que las 2 casas de en frente están a la venta – comento mi prima al ver mi estado, yo solo asentí.

Era extraño que las casas frente a la mía y la de Rach se desocuparan casi al mismo tiempo, pero nadie le había tomado mayor importancia. A eso de las 2 de la tarde Cory llego a la casa y Kurt y Emily se encargaron de vestirlo de manera adecuada con una ropa que yo les di.

Salí del baño y poco después a Chuchi se le ocurrió hacer su gracia, obviamente le di todas las quejas del acto imprudente de nuestro hijo a Rach y ella dijo que es solo un pequeñito, pero que debía ser disciplinado y yo estuve de acuerdo.

Nuestra presentación fue espectacular y ganamos, una parte de mi se sintió inmensamente feliz, pero otra estaba triste por Blaine, ellos también hicieron una presentación maravillosa.

En el camino de regreso Cory nos platico con lujo de detalles de todos sus encuentros con Jesse y no podían faltar todos los preparativos para la fiesta de celebración que será la próxima semana en mi casa, luego de un rato cada uno se sumergió en sus propias conversaciones y Rach y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para salir mañana a celebrar.

El domingo por la mañana mi novia me llamo para decirme que Cory la invito a salir, así que primero se vería con él y luego se encontraba conmigo en el centro, yo acepte. La verdad es que después de ver a Cory defender a mi hermano de la forma en que lo hizo no me quedaba duda de que es un buen tipo.

Salí de la casa un poco antes de la hora que quede con Rach ya que quería comprarle algún presente a mi novia por su espectacular presentación de ayer.

Al pasar por el parque la vi platicando animadamente con Cory y note que yo no era el único que los observaba, diagonal a mí había una chica y cuando los vio abrazarse las lágrimas bajaron libres por sus mejillas

- Oye estas bien? – le pregunte acercándome a ella, la chica me miro sorprendida y asintió débilmente y se alejo – espera – grite al recordar lo que Rach me conto sobre Cory – tu eres Laura? – la chica me miro aun mas impresionada – Soy Finn – dije extendiéndole la mano

- Laura – eso ya lo sabia

- Lo que acabas de ver – trate de decir – ella es mi novia – las palabras me salían de manera atropellada – solo son amigos

- No lo parece – bueno tenía razón de pensar eso, yo también lo creía hace unos días – debo irme – agrego retrocediendo un par de pasos

- Puedo invitarte a un café o un helado? – pregunte tratando de ganar tiempo, ella levanto los hombros

- Un helado seria genial – Laura se veía demasiado triste

- Bien vamos – empezamos a caminar a la cafetería y rápidamente le envié un mensaje de texto a Rachel

_Ven con Cory a nuestra heladería URGENTE._

_Tengo a Laura_

_Te amo _

_Finn_

- Llegamos a la fila pedimos los helados y yo los pague – Viniste a buscarlo? – le pregunte para tratar de hacerla hablar, pero ella solo asintió – lo amas? – de nuevo asintió – porque no se lo dices

- El no se merece lo que le hice – ella se veía realmente agobiada – yo lo deje porque creí que era muy niño, lo deje y me fui con otro

- Pero ahora vuelves y creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes, no dejes que el amor se te escape de las manos – en ese momento Cory y Rach llegaron

La cara de Cory paso por muchos estados hasta que se acerco a toda prisa a nuestro lugar – Que demonios estabas pen… - Cory hablo furioso y Laura al verlo se puso pálida y automáticamente se levanto de su lugar

- Cory – creo que eso lo dijo inconsciente, porque al decirlo se llevo las manos a la boca. Mi casi gemelo perdido continuaba mirándome, pero con la vista vacía – mejor me voy – ella dio la vuelta, yo estaba a punto de decir algo pero Cory se giro

- Que haces aquí? – ashh que cabezota debió decir "Lau te amo, no te vayas", ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Sé que tal vez ya sea tarde – dijo mirando a mi novia – pero me di cuenta de que tome la peor decisión de mi vida al dejarte.

Cory acorto la distancia que los separaba y la tomo en sus brazos para besarla, sonreí al notar que eran como Rachel y yo hace poco, voltee a ver a mi novia y ella me sonrió y movió la cabeza para que saliéramos de ahí y los dejáramos arreglarse a solas, con todos los demás clientes de la heladería

- Como supiste que era ella? – me pregunto Rach mientras íbamos de regreso a la casa

L- loro cuando ustedes se abrazaron – Rach sonrió y apretó mi mano

- Así que entonces ahora eres Finn Holmes – dijo en medio de una risita

- Que chistosa – conteste rodando los ojos – espero que se arreglen, se nota que ella lo ama

- Y él a ella – agrego Rach

- No saben – grito Kurt al vernos, Em venia corriendo tras el

- Deja el drama Kurt – me alegraba tanto que mi prima ya estuviera mejor, no perfecto pero si mejor, lloraba todos los días pero al menos de nuevo hablaba

- Cuenta – pidió Rach al ver que mi hermano se volvía a encarar a Em y de seguro si decían una palabra terminaríamos escuchando una pelea de cuál de los 2 es más dramático

- Recuerdan que las casas de en frente estaban en venta – nosotros asentimos – ya se vendieron

- Tan pronto – contestamos unisonó

- Si y una de las familias ya estuvo por aquí – Esos dotes de espía Kurt los heredo de mi mama

- Al grano – dije al ver que estaba dando muchas vueltas

- Bueno sus hijos son Finn y yo – lo mire extrañado sin entender sus palabras – sii – chillo – son como nosotros de niños, uno con su balón de futbol y otro con su set de diseñador de modas

- Y la otra familia? – pregunto Rach

- No lo sé, pero hay que estar pendientes – Kurt siempre ha creído que en la vida no existen las coincidencias y que si las cosas pasan de alguna manera su destino tendrán.

* * *

**Hola! Este capi es dedicado a mi querida Lau, amiga te quiero un millon  
**

**Mil gracias a todas por su donacion a un review para Iri jajajaja. Mil gracias por los reviews a ****Clauverry, Oursillysong, Moon Hacker, Cecy y Cherryz Swan********. **

**Saludos Iri!**


	19. Cap 19 Todo Termino

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

**CAP 19 – TODO TERMINO**

**POV JESSE**

Andrea y yo llegamos al teatro minutos antes de que empezara el show, lo primero que vi fue al tarado de Finn Hummel y su familita. Busque un lugar cerca de ellos porque los quería tener vigilados. Salude con fingida cordialidad y todos menos el ferrocarril parado me contestaron.

La presentaciones comenzaron y los primeros en salir fueron el coro del cuñado de Hummel, la verdad habían mejorado mucho desde la última vez que los vi, parece que el liderazgo de Blaine los lleva por el buen camino, luego de ellos salieron las chicas de Margareth y por ultimo mi ex coro, no podía creer que consiguieran reemplazarme y para mi desgracia el tipo lo hacía muy bien.

Durante la presentación de ellos me surgieron varias dudas, porque los hombres se taparon las caras?, podía reconocer a Sam por lo rubio y porque estaba con Quinn. A Puck por el corte, a Artie obvio la silla lo delataba, Kurt con solo verlo caminar sabía que era él, Mike me costó un poco mas pero era el que mejor bailaba, solo quedaba el chico misterioso, el nuevo, mi reemplazo

Podría jurar, si no estuviera atrás mío claro, que mi remplazo era Finn Hummel, pero era imposible el idiota ni canta y lo tengo a mis espaldas. Además sin dudarlo pongo mis manos en el fuego a que Rachel Berry le es infiel al ferrocarril parado con su nuevo compañero de coro, la conexión entre ellos era muy fuerte.

Lleve a Andrea una vez terminadas las presentaciones a la cafetería, quería tener una amable y cariñosa platica con el idiota de Finn – Así que aun estas con Rachel – no creo que fuera por mucho tiempo, ella pronto lo dejara por su nuevo compañero.

- Era de esperarse siempre nos amamos – pobre ingenuo y lo peor es que lo dice tan convencido – tu casi lo arruinas, pero ya sabes el amor siempre gana  
- Bueno al menos te hice sufrir durante muchos años – me reí del pobre idiota – y los que te faltan por sufrir al lado de una novia perdedora – o peor una novia que te va abandonar – porque sin mí su corito no tiene oportunidad – la verdad es que eran bastante buenos y tendríamos que duplicar los tiempos de ensayos a 8 horas diarias, si queríamos ganar  
- Yo creo que el que va a sufrir es otro – aseguro y yo me reí en mis adentro, mis ex suegritos aparecieron en escena  
- Finn es hora de volver a nuestros lugares – le dijo el hombre blanco poniendo la mano en su hombro  
- Wooww tan fácil deje de ser su yerno favorito? – dije sarcástico  
- En realidad Jesse nunca fuiste el favorito – me dijo el moreno, aunque eso ya yo lo sabia  
- Yo esperaba el día en que Rach se decidiera a terminarte – eso me enfureció pero decidí tragarme la ira  
- Camina – le dije a Andrea jalándola del brazo  
- Hoy estas más insoportable que nunca – replico ella enfadada

Teníamos meses sin salir juntos, ella me dejo porque dijo que yo no la amaba, que novedad, pero aunque no saliéramos compartíamos las ganas por ganar, así que por eso me acompaño hoy. Para estudiar a la competencia

El jurado anuncio que Nuevas Direcciones gano, lo que no me pareció nada sorpresivo ya que su presentación fue por mucho la más original y sumado a eso la combinación de Rachel y mi reemplazo, era más que obvio que ganaran – vámonos – le susurre a mi acompañante

- Son realmente buenos – dijo Andrea al llegar al aeropuerto – deberemos esforzarnos – suspiro nerviosa  
- No, ganarles será muy fácil – le asegure  
- Vamos Jesse no viste al chico nuevo y tu ex – negó enfadada – son fantásticos juntos  
- Duplicaremos las horas de los ensayos – le comente mi idea y en cuanto llegáramos a LA se lo diría a Shelby  
- No podemos duplicar, ya ensayamos 4 horas al día – grito poniéndose de pie – además el doctor dijo que tu debías reposar – maldita sea la hora en la que me dio esa bronquitis, pase como un mes afónico solo podía dirigir y no pude cantar. Ahora solo puedo ensayar 2 horas al día  
- Ya estoy bien – no iba a permitir que me ganaran

Llegamos a LA y le comente a Shelby la idea y le pareció lo mas descabellado – Jesse estás loco, tu apenas si puedes cantar, de hecho estaba pensando en que no participaras en las nacionales para que te recuperes completamente – la mire perplejo no podía creer que por su cabeza pasara la idea de dejarme fuera

- Sin mí no tendrán oportunidad de ganar – le dije furioso  
- Lo sé – contesto bajando la cabeza – el próximo año será - no yo no iba a permitir eso  
- Lo haremos como tu digas – dije para tranquilizarla, ella no me dejaría fuera, había gente más arriba que me pondría en el escenario

Ya que ninguno de los inútiles de mis compañeros quiso aumentar los ensayos, yo empecé a ensayar diario en la casa, después de mis 2 horas con ellos, me iba a la casa y me ponía a ensayar duro, probé con varios solos y las coreografías que mejor se adaptaban.

El viernes durante el ensayo mi voz fallo de nuevo, de inmediato fui trasladado al hospital, contra mi voluntad claro está, no entiendo tanto drama, yo me siento bien, de pronto el doctor Howell y Shelby entraron al consultorio

- Jesse necesito que seas sincero – pidió inclinándose sobre su escritorio – No seguiste mis indicaciones, cierto? – yo negué  
- Maldición Jesse – grito la mujer a mi lado, mientras golpeaba la mesa  
- Jesse tus cuerdas vocales están sumamente afectadas – dijo el doctor

**POV NN**

El lunes por la mañana los chicos entraron a la escuela y todos les abrían paso – Rachel te amo – grito Jacob y la morena rio bajito mientras su novio junto a ella se tensaba incomodo

- Y yo te amo a ti – le dijo la morena a Finn para tranquilizarlo, en contestación el la beso y todos rieron  
- Que celosin que eres – le dijo Emily en tono burlón a su primo

La semana paso rápido, el club Glee gracias a su victoria integro a 2 nuevos miembros, Emily Hummel y Matt Rutherford. La chica era una gran cantante, al parecer lo llevaba en la sangre y Matt era un gran bailarín, así que serian muy buenos refuerzos.

Después de planear durante la semana la fiesta, al fin el sábado llego y los chicos del club, acompañados de Cory y Laura llegaron a la casa de los Hummel, de inmediato los varones planearon un campeonato de Wii para la mañana y las chicas un rato en la piscina.

- Finn vas a jugar o qué? – pregunto Noah bastante molesto con el moreno que llevaba como 30 minutos espiando embelesado a su novia en un sexy traje de baño color café con fucsia  
- Si si contra quien? – pregunto el chico incorporándose para tomar el control  
- Contra Blaine, el que pierda queda en tercer lugar – Finn asintió – se que la final será Hummel vs Puckerman – aseguro  
- Ya lo veremos – contesto Blaine entre risas, efectivamente después de unos 15 minutos de un cerrado juego de tenis Finn gano la partida  
- Finny – dijo Rachel entrando a la habitación y su novio la miro embobado – se nos acabaron los refrescos – el chico asintió y empezó a caminar a la cocina  
- Espera, Kurt no está con ustedes – grito Puck irritado – porque el no va por los frescos nosotros estamos ocupados – Rachel le dedico una mirada asesina y Finn lo ignoro para salir rumbo a la cocina  
- No entiendo porque tanto enfado por un juego – dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos – estoy segura que te ganaría a ojos cerrados – lo reto  
- Eso crees, porque no tomas el lugar de tu novio y vemos que tal juegas – Rachel no pudo resistirse al duelo y camino a paso seguro, mientras Sam se acercaba a ella  
- Rachel si pierdes Finn se va a enfadar – le susurro el rubio  
- No te preocupes – contesto la chica – solo dime como se usa esto – movió el control en la cara del chico y Sam rodo los ojos  
- Lista? – pregunto Noah impaciente, Rachel tomo su lugar junto al moreno  
- Puedes empezar – el chico presiono el botón de inicio y con un rápido movimiento hizo el saque y Rachel ni siquiera lo vio pasar  
- Ahí lo tienes – dijo bailando animadamente  
- Deja de fanfarronear Noah – el chico hizo de nuevo el saque y se sumo un punto más a su favor – eso es trampa – grito la morena  
- Que es trampa Berry que no sepas jugar – se burlo  
- Te mato – grito la chica y se lanzo sobre el al tiempo que Sam la sujetaba por la cintura – suéltame este aprenderá lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios – dijo Rachel retorciéndose en los brazos del rubio

- Qué pasa? – pregunto Finn entrando a la habitación  
- Que estas a punto de perder por culpa de tu novia – Finn miro el televisor y el marcador indicaba 30 – 0 y se puso muy pálido  
- Te dije que no debías jugar – le dijo Sam a Rachel  
- Alguien me puede explicar cómo es que voy perdiendo? – pregunto el chico alto completamente indignado, Rachel bajo la  
cabeza sin saber que decirle  
- Rachel le dijo a Puck que ella podía ganarle – explico Mike  
- Así que Puck la puso a jugar en tu lugar – termino de explicar Cory  
- Y ni creas que vas a cambiarte ahora, Berry debe vencerme – el moreno al igual que Finn era muy competitivo cuando de juegos de video se trataba  
- Salgan todos déjenme solo con Rachel – grito Finn y todos lo miraron asustados, pero obedecieron, su novia aun tenía la cabeza baja y el moreno se acerco a ella – Ya no estás enfadada? – le pregunto envolviéndola en sus brazos, mientras ella se acurrucaba y aspiraba su aroma  
- No y tú? – levanto la cabeza para ver su expresión y el chico negó – no creí que fuera tan difícil – Finn asintió y camino a la  
puerta  
- Muy bien Noah – le dijo a su amigo – Rachel jugara contra ti – todos lo miraron sorprendidos – pero debes darme al menos una hora para entrenarla – el moreno asintió seguro – Nadie podrá decir que la novia de Finn Hummel no sabe de video juegos – los varones empezaron a caminar para ir al patio con las chicas, Finn volvió a entrar a la habitación – muy bien manos a la obra  
- Crees que le ganare? - pregunto la chica insegura y su novio asintió y la beso en la frente, luego le explico la parte técnica, para que servía cada botón, como rematar con más fuerza  
- Ahora Rach debes colocarte así – Finn se coloco tras su novia y la ayudo a inclinarse mientras su mano rozaba su brazo

El chico no resistió más y acerco su rostro al cuello de la morena mientras apretaba con sus manos el vientre de la chica y la atraía a él, Rachel cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Finn fueron besando su cuello y su clavícula

- Finn Hummel – dijo ella separándose agitada – estamos entrenando  
- Si pero mírate – contesto mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza – con este traje te ves endemoniadamente sexy, más de lo permitido – se acerco para besarla de nuevo y ella le correspondió pero rápidamente se separo para ir al armario, saco una camiseta de su novio y se la puso  
- Así está mejor? – le pregunto y el negó – Finn – dijo tomándolo por las mejillas – entiendes que debo ganar, no mas besos, ni caricias hasta que yo gane – el chico la miro resignado y asintió

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero las parejas se habían ubicado en diferentes partes y cada una estaba sumida en su propia burbuja, Sam y Quinn se encontraban en los columpios el la impulsaba suavemente y cada vez que se acercaba le daba un rápido beso y ella sonreía

Emily y Puck estaban en la entrada a el bosquecito trasero de los Hummel – así que aun te resistes a besar a Puckerzilla – le dijo el chico de manera juguetona mientras ella asentía entre risas – pues a ver cuánto más te resistes – él se acerco pero ella fue más rápida y empezó a correr mientras el moreno la seguía

Blaine y Kurt caminaban de la mano por el lugar al tiempo que se dedicaban miradas juguetonas y cortos besos, Blaine había superado su tristeza por la pérdida y se concentro en disfrutar de la felicidad y compañía de su pareja

Cory y Laura estaban sentados en una banquita tomados de las manos, ambos decidieron quedarse una semana más, ya que el chico quería que conociera a sus amigos y el lunes a primera hora partirían juntos a unas relajantes y románticas vacaciones por Europa

Brittany se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de su novio y él le daba vueltas por el lugar mientras ella simulaba conducir un automóvil, constante ella se volteaba para besar a Artie y eso provocaba que el chico se desconcentrara y chocaran

Santana y Matt estaban en la piscina, ella feliz de finalmente haber encontrado a alguien que la amara con locura y que diera lo que fuera por estar a su lado y el por su parte estaba feliz de tener a la mujer que siempre amo a su lado y poder compartir con ella pequeños detalles como secar el agua de su rostro

Mike y Tina pusieron un poco de música y se empezaron a mover al ritmo de esta, cualquiera pensaría que estaban juntos porque tenían mucho en común, pero en realidad lo único que compartían era ser hijos de asiáticos, eran como chocolate y vainilla, pero en una deliciosa combinación

Mientras tanto Mercedes y Marcus tomaban el sol tomados de la mano y ella lo miraba solo para por enésima vez atraparlo mirándola, el sonreía apenas pasaba y ella apretaba su mano con más fuerza y luego le devolvía la sonrisa

- Te extrañe tanto – le dijo Cory a Laura y ella le sonrió  
- Deseaba poderte besar así – Quinn y Sam habían dejado de columpiarse y ahora estaban abrazados  
- Tenerte en mis brazos – le dijo Puck a Emily cuando logro atraparla  
- Decirte todo lo que siento – Matt y Santana estaban ahora tomados de las manos en el centro de la piscina  
- Te amo – le susurro Blaine a su novio  
- Más que a mi vida – Brittany sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Artie  
- Me haces tan feliz – grito Marcus haciendo que todos se voltearan a verlos y que Mercedes se sonrojara  
- Nunca me separare de ti – le dijo Mike al oído a su novia. En ese momento cada pareja se fundió en un beso  
- Te amo Rachel Berry – le grito Finn a la morena cuando esta logro ganarle 3 set seguidos, ella se lanzo en sus brazos y lo beso  
- Yo te amo mas Finn Hummel – el teléfono de Rachel empezó a sonar y Quinn lo tomo y corrió a toda prisa para entregárselo a  
su amiga

Al entrar en la habitación interrumpió el apasionado beso de los muchachos, los 2 la miraron un poco enfadados – no me miren así tu teléfono me interrumpió a mi – se quejo la rubia al tiempo que le entregaba el teléfono a su amiga y esta contestaba

- Diga?  
- Es usted Rachel Berry? – pregunto la mujer al otro lado  
- Si – contesto la morena  
- Le hablo del Saint Vincent Medical Center – Rachel se asusto al escuchar esto – me pidieron que le dijera que no cuelgue, Jesse St James quiere hablar con usted  
- Jesse – dijo la chica apenas con un hilo de voz y el resto de la plática contesto en puros monosílabos  
- Qué ocurre? – le pregunto su novio preocupado cuando termino la llamada  
- Debo irme – le contesto la morena  
- A dónde vas? – pregunto siguiéndola  
- A Los Ángeles – Finn la miro confundido  
- Que vas a ir hacer a LA?  
- A ver a Jesse – Finn sintió como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría  
- Como que a ver a Jesse? – grito ardiendo en furia, los demás que se encontraban el la parte trasera de la casa corrieron adentro para ver que ocurría  
- Finn no me grites – le pidió Rachel en tono tranquilo  
- Que no te grite, apenas se te presenta una oportunidad corres a los brazos de tu ex y quieres que no te grite – Finn mantuvo el mismo tono mientras los chicos que contemplaban la escena abrían los ojos como platos – siempre seré tu segundón verdad – la tomo del brazo – siempre seré el segundón de Rachel Berry – los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas  
- No puedo creer que pienses eso – dijo ella golpeándolo en el pecho – no te he demostrado miles de veces que te amo  
- Cuales veces? Cuando aceptaste ser su novia? O cuando trate de consolarte y me dijiste que tenias novio? – Rachel lo abofeteo con toda la fuerza que tenia y varias de las chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca y los chicos hicieron cara de dolor  
- Vas a vivir por siempre en el pasado – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – ni siquiera sabes porque voy a verlo  
- Y no me interesa saber – negó – yo soy el que te ama y tu corres donde ese idiota – grito moviendo las manos  
- Sabes que, lo mejor es que me vaya – dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta y tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran  
- Si lárgate de una vez – apenas la chica salió Finn tiro la puerta dando un fuerte portazo y corrió a su habitación seguido de Chuchi, Emily trato de seguirlo pero Kurt la detuvo  
- Es mejor dejarlo desahogarse – todos asintieron y dieron por terminada la fiesta

En la habitación, Finn lanzaba las cosas furioso mientras pateaba todo lo que se metía en su camino la camita de su hijo voló hasta caer sobre el escritorio y Chuchi le ladro furioso. Finn se sentó en el piso derrotado y empezó a llorar desesperado.

Su mascota se acerco a él y le lamio el brazo – parece que solo quedamos tu y yo – lo tomo en sus brazos mientras el cachorro gemía sintiendo la tristeza inmensa que embargaba a su amo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rachel esta lloraba mares empacando ropa para un par de días, Jesse le pidió que fuera a verlo y ella no se podía negar, de pronto la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y ella se volteo a mirar deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera su novio – En serio vas a ir a ver a Jesse? – le pregunto Quinn al verla cerrar la pequeña valija.

- Quinn en este momento no estoy para sermones – contesto secándose las lagrimas  
- Bueno entonces dime porque vas a verlo, porque no entiendo – pidió la rubia  
- El doctor le acaba de decir a Jesse que jamás podrá volver a cantar – Quinn no podía creerlo – al parecer tuvo una bronquitis y luego de ver nuestra presentación empezó a ensayar de mas – la rubia abrió la boca en una O – me llamo porque dice que soy la única que podrían entender su sufrimiento  
- No será un engaño? – pregunto su amiga desconfiada  
- No lo creo Quinn, el lloraba como un niño al teléfono – Quinn la abrazo  
- Amiga te admiro, tienes un gran corazón  
- No puedo dejarlo solo, te imaginas si yo no pudiera volver a cantar – una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la morena  
- Pero tú no estarías sola – le aseguro abrazándola mas fuerte  
- Pero ya no tendría a Finn – las lagrimas volvieron a caer  
- Tranquila ya se le pasara y te pedirá perdón

Las 2 chicas bajaron y llamaron a un taxi, Quinn le prometió a lo morena que esperaría hasta que sus padres llegaran y les contaría lo ocurrido y así lo hizo, después de eso se dirigió nuevamente a la casa de los Hummel, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que se fue directo al cuarto de Finn, que aun estaba en el piso con Chuchi en sus brazos

- Esta vez si te pasaste Finn Hummel – le grito y el dio un salto  
- Sal de aquí Fabray – le pidió el moreno  
- Rachel se fue a ver a Jesse porque debido a una bronquitis jamás podrá volver a cantar – dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos  
- Qué?

* * *

**Hola! Bueno este es el penultimo capitulo y es la primera vez que escribo en tercera persona. Espero que quedara bien y les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews a ********Moon Hacker** , Fuckyeahfinchel, **Cherryz Swan** , Clauverry y **PauBerryEvans. Solo faltan 9 para llegar a los 100 ;)  
**

**El fin de semana publicare el ultimo capitulo de "Mi Niña". Ademas les cuento que ya empece a escribir mi siguiente fic, es una sociedad con mi querida amiga Taty (Enohia). Aqui les dejo un adelanto:**

******EL JUEGO DEL AMOR**

**Rachel es una escritora, marcada por su pasado al lado de un hombre, huye con sus amigas a España en busca de una vida mejor, sin saber que ahí la esperaría el hombre que cambiará su vida**

**Finn es portero y capitán del Real Madrid y la selección Española, acostumbrado a que las mujeres se rindan a sus pies, con una vida llena de lujo y diversión, una mujer le dará vuelta su mundo.**  


**Saludos Iri!**


	20. Cap 20 Se repite la historia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

**Acabo de llegar a 100 review y no encontre mejor manera de agradecerles que con el ultimo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten  
**

* * *

** CAP 20 – SE REPITE LA HISTORIA**

**POV RACHEL**

Llegue al aeropuerto y compre un boleto a LA, fui a la sala de espera y de nuevo las lagrimas bajaron, las palabras de Finn habían sido muy hirientes, de hecho me dolían más que cualquier otra cosa que me haya pasado.

En los altavoces anunciaron que debía subir al avión y por un momento dude, que tal si Quinn tenía razón y todo era un engaño – Señorita me permite su boleto – me repitió la aeromoza, sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos.

Aborde y la mayor parte del vuelo estuve dormida, si se podría llamar así, llegue al hospital a eso de las 6 de la tarde y pregunte en emergencias por Jesse, una enfermera me guio hasta su habitación, al entrar Jesse estaba en la cama viendo hacia la ventana

- Hola Jesse – él se volvió a mirarme y sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de ambición, estaba desolado

- Creí que no vendrías – asentí, porque realmente ni yo estaba segura de lo que iba hacer

- Como estas? – pregunte con tono cálido, no me sentía a gusto con él, pero me dolía por lo que estaba pasando

- Muerto en vida – contesto levantando los hombros

- Jess la música no lo es todo – trate de animarlo

- Eso me dijo Shelby, el doctor dijo que no podría volver a cantar – parpadeo varias veces para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran – pero al menos aun puedo hablar – su actitud estaba notablemente cambiada – no me mires así – rio forzado – ya he hablado con 3 psicólogos y como 5 motivadores y Shelby me ha ayudado mucho

- Podrías actuar – le dije feliz, a fin de cuentas quien sabe cuánto tiempo actuó a mi lado, debía ser buen actor

- Si ya lo pensé, me alegra que no hayan rencores – agrego extendiendo su mano, la tome temerosa

- La verdad… – el rio

- Sé que no me podrías perdonar tan rápido y sé que es raro que yo esté tratando de cambiar – yo asentí

- Bastante raro – me senté en el sillón junto a la cama

- Es que me di cuenta que estoy solo – su voz se quebraba constantemente – al inicio tenía mi voz – Jesse jamás tuvo una gran relación con sus padres, de hecho ellos lo tenían como su mayor ingreso – luego durante un tiempo te tuve a ti – yo baje la cabeza – y ahora que los únicos que me visitan son médicos, me doy cuenta que arruine todo

- Jesse lamento que las cosas sean así – dije tomando su mano

- Rachel me harías tan feliz si volvieras conmigo – de inmediato aparte mi mano y me puse de pie

- Jesse no voy a volver a estar contigo – lo mire a los ojos – hay otra persona y tu sabes quién es – el asintió – te pido que respetes eso

- Ok lamento lo que dije – se disculpo – como van las cosas con Finn y tu nuevo compañero de coro?

- A que te refieres? – pregunte confundida

- Bueno se nota que te gusta mi reemplazo y no sé que harás con tu novio – yo reí al darme cuenta a que se refería

- Las cosas con Finn no muy bien – el sonrió – pero tu reemplazo y mi novio son la misma persona – le aclare

- Tu novio estaba atrás mío – en ese momento vi un poco del otro Jesse

- No, atrás tuyo estaba Cory, es idéntico a Finn – Jesse abrió los ojos sorprendido – esperábamos planeando sorprenderte en las nacionales

- Por eso las mascaras – susurro para sí mismo – y entonces porque las cosas van mal con el ferrocarril … - yo le retorcí los ojos – perdón con Finn

- Se enfado porque vine a verte – una lagrima resbalo y me apresure a limpiarla – ni siquiera tu me trataste tan mal – Jesse arrugo las frente

- Y aun así lo prefieres? – pregunto cruzando los brazos

- Tu no entiendes – le asegure y el negó – cuando estoy con Finn el resto del mundo se puede derrumbar que a su lado estoy segura y completa – el me miro aun sin comprender – a tu lado solo pensaba en ser una gran artista – me dolía tanto hablar de esto – pero con Finn deseo ser artista, esposa, madre, amante todo con él, entiendes? – Jesse asintió

- Le explicaste porque venias – yo negué

- No me dejo – dije triste

- Supongo que se le pasara, si algo aprendí de ese idiota – de nuevo lo mire feo – perdón es la costumbre – tomo aire – como decía, si algo aprendí de Finn es que no se rinde por amor o sea por ti – yo sonreí, en realidad me agradaba mas este Jesse

- Jesse y el doctor está seguro que no podrás volver a cantar? – el asintió

- Ya vi a 8 médicos y todos dan el mismo diagnostico, además dicen que si intento hacerlo de nuevo podría perder por completo la voz

- Disculpe señorita el paciente debe descansar – la enfermera entro a la habitación, asentí y mire el reloj, marcaba un poco más de las 12mn, me despedí de Jesse y prometí venir a verlo mañana antes de volver a Ohio.

Me desperté a eso de las 9 de la mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a tanto llanto, fui al hospital a ver a Jesse y estuvimos hablando y luego salí rumbo al aeropuerto. Ahí me encontré con Cory y Lau que estaban a punto de partir a Europa

- Ayy pequeña te voy a extrañar tanto – dijo Cory abrazándome y yo solté a llorar – ya verás que las cosas mejoraran con Finn – aseguro y yo me separe enfadada

- Ni me lo menciones – me cruce de brazos, ya había superado la etapa del dolor y ahora estoy indignada

- Un par de días con el tal St James y ya odias a Finn – me regaño

- Jesse no tuvo nada que ver – dije irritada – Finn se lo gano solo

- Ella tiene razón – me defendió Lau – pero también sé que se aman y que él lo hizo porque estaba cegado por los celos – a pesar de tener pocos días de conocerla, llegue adorarla tanto como a su novio

La abrace fuerte y luego Cory se unió a nuestro abrazo, me despedí de ellos y prometieron mantenerse en contacto, llegue a mi casa y la primera en visitarme fue Quinn que no salía de su asombro por lo que le pasado a Jesse.

Yo también tuve mis dudas no podía creer en su cambio veloz de actitud, pero hable con 2 de sus médicos y escuche a Shelby contárselo a alguien por teléfono. No quedaba duda y la verdad era muy triste que alguien con un futuro tan prometedor en la música acabara así.

Durante toda la semana tuve que soportar la cara de perro arrepentido que ponía Finn cada vez que me veía, el miércoles después del ensayo iba por el parqueo – Rachel espera – me grito Emily corriendo para alcanzarme

- Emily si vienes a interceder por Finn pierdes tu tiempo – le regañe-

- De hecho te iba a decir que si me puedes llevar – me avergoncé por sacar conclusiones adelantadas – es que Puck y Finn tienen entrenamiento y Blaine vino por Kurt para…

- Claro Emily sube – subimos al auto y empecé a conducir – como está el? – inmediatamente me arrepentí de preguntar

- Avergonzado, arrepentido, sintiéndose basura y estúpido – aseguro con una medio risa

- No se le ha ocurrido disculparse? – pregunte indignada

- Bueno dice que un "lo siento" no bastara – rio

- Y ustedes no lo quieren ayudar – afirme

- Le dijimos que debía hacerlo solo – yo asentí en aprobación – por cierto ya conociste a Sophie? – yo la mire extrañada

- A quien?

- Es la niña que se mudo frente a tu casa – ohh al fin las 2 casas fueron ocupadas de nuevo – Kurt y yo ayer hablamos con ella y nos dijo que sueña con ser actriz de Broadway – analice lo que me acababa de contar – y dice que le agrada el niño Finn

- Quien? – esta conversación era extraña

- Tyler, el niñito de la otra casa – yo asentí y volvimos a guardar silencio

- Y tú como estas? – le pregunte para cambiar de tema

- Los extraño todos los días – contesto entendiendo a que me refería – pero mis tíos Puck, Finn, Kurt, Blaine y ustedes me hacen sentir mejor – guardamos silencio un rato

- Y Chuchi? – pregunte cuando la vi perdida en sus pensamientos

- Deprimido, no ha vuelto a comerse las medias del tío Burt desde que ustedes se pelearon – mi pobre hijito estaba pagando las consecuencias

- Crees que hoy pueda verlo? – deberíamos practicar la custodia compartida

- Le diré a Finn – dijo mientras bajábamos del auto – Gracias Rach – grito casi entrando a su casa

Mis papis estaban trabajando así que tome una manzana y subí a mi habitación, encendí la computadora y puse música, me recosté en la cama, pero una hora después ya estaba aburrida. Salí al frente de la casa para regar las plantas y vi a la niña – Sophie – dije bajito, se notaba por su andar que tomaba clases de ballet

Ella se fue directo a la casa de los vecinos y medio segundo después Tyler estaba abriendo la puerta se abrazaron y se fueron juntos, mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por Chuchi voltee a ver y se movía revoltoso para soltarse de la correa que le traía Finn

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y de nuevo apareció la cara de perro arrepentido, por lo que me apresure a mirar al suelo, vi como Finn se agachaba junto a Chuchi y le decía algo y luego lo soltó, el corrió a mí y me lamio la cara, cuando lo baje me mordió los pantalones tratando de jalarme pero yo me negué

Así que se fue con Finn y trato de hacer lo mismo – Chuchi basta – lo regaño el serio, el cachorrito bajo las orejas y se dejo colocar nuevamente su correa, y los vi alejarse a paso lento rumbo al centro.

**POV FINN**

Cuando Quinn me conto el motivo por el que Rach se fue y su sospecha de la mentira de Jesse mi fin de semana se convirtió infierno, si sentirme pésimo por tratarla mal no bastaba, estaba también el miedo por lo que pudiera hacerle Jesse

El domingo por la noche, una parte de mi se sintió aliviado al verla llegar y envié a Kurt en sus misiones de investigación, para ver cómo estaba ella – Lo de Jesse es cierto – dijo Kurt entrando en la cocina – no volverá a cantar

- Ahora si debes pedirle perdón a Rach – me reprendió mi madre

- Lo sé pero ese perdón debe ser épico – dije enfatizando la última palabra y me voltee a ver a mi prima y mi hermano

- Ni nos vuelvas a ver, tú tienes que ver que se te ocurre – se adelanto a contestar Kurt

- Cuando tengas la gran idea – agrego Emily – si necesitas ayuda para hacerlo, te ayudamos – asentí, la verdad es que todo era mi culpa yo la humille frente a todos y ahora debía pedirle perdón

Verla en la escuela y no poder abrazarla, besarla, me volvía loco, en este momento es cuando necesito ideas al estilo Monteith y no tengo ni una.

El miércoles llegue a la casa después del entrenamiento y me dispuse a sacar a Chuchi a su caminata de las tardes, cuando salí, ella estaba afuera, lógicamente el cachorro quiso ir a su lado, así que me puse de cuclillas junto a el – bésala por mi – le susurre y lo solté.

Cuando por fin volvió le puse la correa y nos fuimos al parquecito, al llegar lo solté de nuevo y el empezó a corretear a una mariposa, yo me senté bajo un árbol y poco después aparecieron Tyler y Sophie – mini Finn y mini Rachel – dije bajito recordando como los llamaban en mi casa

Ella se subió a un columpio y el la empujaba mientras ambos reían – Tu eres Finn verdad – me dijo el niño que ahora estaba a mi lado, aun sonriente

- Y tu Tyler – el asintió, yo le extendí la mano y el la tomo – mucho gusto – tomo asiento junto a mi

- Hey Tyler – grito un chico que pasaba – aun jugando con niñitas – el niño a mi lado se tenso, pero no le contesto y el otro se fue riendo a carcajadas

- No le hagas caso – pedí poniendo mi mano en su hombro

- Es que me enfada tanto que se burlen porque juego con mi "hermanita" – hizo unas comillas – y con Sophie

- Te digo algo – el asintió – de mi también se burlaban así

- Tú también jugabas con niñas? – pregunto sorprendido

- Si yo jugaba con la niña mas linda del mundo – sonreí al recordar que aunque durante algún tiempo Rach estuvo chimuela aun así me parecía bella

- Soph también es linda – susurro

- Creo que deberías decírselo a ella – lo anime

- Y si ella se burla de mi? – pregunto nervioso

- No creo que lo haga – le asegure y en ese momento la niña apareció con Chuchi en sus brazos

- Es tu perrito? – me pregunto y yo asentí – es muy lindo – Tyler se puso de pie

- Igual que tu – le dijo y Sophie de inmediato se sonrojo pero le sonrió y los 2 se envolvieron en su burbuja que fue rota por Chuchi, rodee los ojos por su imprudencia

- Niños ustedes creen que podrían cuidar a Chuchi un rato – ambos asintieron felices – Gracias – corrí al centro

Entre en la floristería y encargue rosas rojas, muchas rosas y globos que decían perdóname, muchos globos. Pedí que las llevaran mañana poco antes de la hora del almuerzo a McKinley. Luego llame a mis amigos y les pedí que me ayudaran con una presentación y todos aceptaron

Pase a la casa de Tyler por Chuchi y me fui a mi casa porque necesitaría urgente el toque femenino de Emily y Kurt – explícate bien, que quieres que hagamos? –preguntaron los dos después de mi cuarto intento por explicarme

- Esa manta – los 2 asintieron – quiero que diga "perdóname mi niña" en grande – los 2 se miraron cómplices

- Ves si hablas despacio y claro, todos te entendemos – rodee los ojos y ellos se pusieron manos a la obra

Subí a mi habitación, me conecte al facebook y cree un evento, agregue a toda la gente del instituto que tenía como amigos "Gran celebración del gane de ND mañana a las 12md en el auditorio". La envié y la mayoría confirmo excepto Rachel que se debía estar preguntando de que se trataba

El jueves llegue a la escuela y el señor Schue nos entrego los permisos para que todos faltáramos a la clase antes del almuerzo, yo hice sentir mal a Rach frente a los chicos ahora pediría perdón frente a todos.

Emily y Quinn debían encargarse de retrasar a Rachel hasta que yo les avisara, Santana, Britt, Tina y Mercedes entregaría rosas y globos a algunas personas y los chicos me ayudarían con el espectáculo. Le envié un mensaje a Emily y todos tomamos nuestros lugares. Cuando Quinn y Em abrieron la puerta la melodía empezó a sonar

**POV RACHEL**

- Se podrían apresurar – dije al ver que Quinn y Emily se retocaban por tercera vez el maquillaje – quiero saber porque tanto misterio por la reunión de hoy – desde ayer cuando me llego la invitación de Finn por facebook me quede con la duda

- Rachel creo que necesitas trabajar la paciencia – apunto Emily señalándome con el delineador

- Si la paciencia es una virtud – agrego Quinn divertida

- Yo tengo paciencia – conteste con superioridad – pero ustedes 2 me van hacer perderla – resople, en ese momento llego un mensaje al celular de Emily

- Muy bien andando – pidió después de leerlo, ambas se apresuraron a guardar todo y cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al auditorio ellas se adelantaron y abrieron las puerta

Me quede impactada al escuchar la canción que sonaba, asome un poco la cabeza, solo para encontrarme con todo el instituto ahí dentro, unos tenían rosas rojas en sus manos y otros grandes globos que decían perdóname

En ese momento mire al escenario y vi a todos mis compañeros del club incluido mi novio vestidos con un smoking negro. Finn se adelanto y me miro

(Finn)

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

Finn me miraba y sin saber como yo ya estaba caminando hacia el escenario, todos los chicos que están en el camino me entregaban las rosas

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
__I say…_

Llegue a la orilla del escenario y Finn bajo para tomarme de mi mano libre, la otra estaba llena de rosas. Me llevo al centro del escenario y me canto mientras los chicos giraban bailando a nuestro alrededor

…_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

Una manta inmensa que decía "Perdóname Mi Niña" callo en ese momento. Mi respiración era completamente errática y mi corazón saltaba de alegría

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say…_

(Chicos)

…_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Finn se coloco frente a mi sin soltar el micrófono – Rachel Berry – dijo mirándome a los ojos – frente a todos ellos – ahora miraba a los presentes – quiero pedirte perdón – la cara de perro arrepentido volvió – fui un idiota y no sé si todo esto es suficiente para que me perdones – agacho la cabeza y tomo aire – pero ayer cuando vi a Tyler y a Sophie, recordé a mis padres – lo mire extrañada

- A tus padres? – pregunte en un susurro

- Si ellos tuvieron una historia como la nuestra – me recordó

- Pero sin Jesse – Finn asintió

- Quiero tener contigo lo que ellos tienen – mi corazón latía a mil por hora – quiero casarme contigo, envejecer a tu lado – una lagrima resbalo en ese momento por mi mejilla – quiero despertar cada mañana y saber que estoy con la mujer que amo – mordí mis labios para evitar que las lagrimas corrieran – estar por siempre con mi niña, por favor perdóname – Finn se puso de rodillas y saco una gargantilla con un dije de corazón

- Te perdono – dije con un hilo de voz

- Espera que dijiste? – dijo poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa mientras acercaba el micrófono a mis labios

- Que te perdono tarado – conteste juguetona

- Y también me amas verdad? – yo rodee los ojos

- Si te amo, pero no te pases – le di un manotazo en el pecho y él lo aprovecho para tomarme en sus brazos y besarme con pasión, en ese momento todo el auditorio empezó a silbar y aplaudir, nos separamos

- Te amo mi niña – me susurro Finn, se apresuro a darme un corto beso en los labios y luego me coloco la cadenita

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola! Muchisimas gracias a todos lo que leyeron esta historia, un millon de gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Amo cada una de sus palabras y por eso trato de contestarles siempre, porque estoy muyyy agradecida con todos**

******Nos veremos muyy pronto en 2 nuevas historias, primero "En el amor no se manda" y luego "El juego del amor". Espero verlos por ahi  
**

**Saludos y un fuerte abrazo**

**Iri!**


End file.
